


The Harem of Weiss Kingdom

by Atticus_Hill



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Public Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atticus_Hill/pseuds/Atticus_Hill
Summary: Yohji was at the wrong place at the wrong time. That's how he ends up in the harem of the aloof Prince Aya.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji, Schuldig/Tsukiyono Omi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise thereof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is set in a medieval-ish time period. It is not historically accurate in regards to vocabulary or sanitary practices.

He didn't want to think about how he had gotten into this situation, but if he didn't think of something all his attention zeroed in on the pinching of the cuffs around his wrist. He looked up, something he wasn't supposed to do and looked down the line of other stolen or sold men. Some looked typical, overly tanned from working outdoors, large with bulky muscles and overgrown hair on their heads. Yohji sighed, he didn't look like the workers; his form while toned was tall and lanky. He looked down the line behind him. There were young boys, pure and creamy looking while they blushed in their scant amount of clothing. All of them were wearing dingy loincloths, barely covering their privates and fully open in back revealing their buttocks. Yohji sighed, this was his first time being captured and sold.

Yohji wasn't a poor orphan that had been kidnapped or a prisoner of war. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and now here he was stuck with this slave caravan. He could tell from the terrain that they were in route to the Kingdom of Weiss. He lowered his head; he had been there once, during the celebration of King Persia's adoption of a son. The king was unmarried, but he was in need of an heir. During the celebration the heir never appeared, much to the dismay of the patrons, but he was rumored to be exotically beautiful.

Finally at the Kingdom's gates the slaves in line shifted and stretched their legs as their captors conversed with the gate guards. The captors seemed pleased and laughed hardily then jerked on the chains and all but dragged the unfortunate souls through the city. They thankfully were taken a back way to the slave yards and it became clear why the slave drivers were so happy at the gates. There was a slave auction going on at this moment.

Yohji looked around at the wealthy people there to purchase them. Some were clearly farmers looking for extra hands, but most were pompous dirty old men looking for little boys to buy. They literally licked their lips and leered and Yohji noticed some of the more virginal looking slaves began to cry softly. The captors came by and began to remove each man from the chain, but kept the cuffs around their wrist. Once in front of Yohji one of the captors hissed out, "Don't you dare fuck this up for us! You behave and I won't beat you within an inch of your life!"

Yohji looked up at him then and rolled his eyes, that earned him a slap, but it was well worth it just to get his point across. He shifted his weight to that of more casual and uncaring. Some of the slaves were trying to look stronger or more enticing, eager to get sold and stop the traveling. Also, most slaves that worked the field were taken care of because their owner needed their services and the ones used for pleasure were taken care of as well, most didn't want to have relations with a slave that smelled bad or had horrid breath. Yohji didn't care one way or the other. He had been plotting his escape from the first day he was taken. He didn't plan on being a slave long; he refused to believe that this is what fate had in store for him.

He noticed that there was a man separated from the crowd. He was elderly and tall, his bony body shielded from the sun by two young men holding palm fronds over him. He was expensively dressed, the textures and embellishments easily costing more than all the other wealthy combined. Yohji noticed that he was eyeing everyone on stage, but when his eyes landed on him a gray brow rose slightly. Yohji lifted his head looking down at the man, he'd be damned if that rich elder tried to make him feel bad about himself.

Suddenly the old man was moving, his robes slid along the ground, gathering dust and still the man seemed above it all. The other people there quickly moved out of his way whispering things and bowing slightly and it occurred to Yohji that this man was either a Duke or a Lord or from the royal household.

The man stepped on stage, the servants struggling to keep him in the shade. He walked right up to Yohji and gripping his chin he turned his head one way then the other. The elder took in Yohji's dusty blonde hair; it grew a little past his shoulders, so the man pulled it back to inspect his facial features. Yohji, going against slave conduct, looked at the older man defiantly with narrowed emerald eyes. The man pointed to one of the workers on stage then twirled his finger toward Yohji. The worker understood and hurriedly rushed over and forced Yohji to turn around. The worker then reached over and spread Yohji's firm cheeks apart so the perspective buyer could have a good look and make sure he wasn't torn or otherwise damaged. Yohji scowled and forcefully pushed the worker away. The man hit the stage on his bottom painfully hard while two others rushed forward with whips.

The elder man quickly raised his hand, "No! Don't mar his flesh." Then he looked back at Yohji with a haughty tilt of his head, "I'll buy him and that one three men down," he pointed to a small virginal looking young man.

The paperwork was completed swiftly and soon Yohji, the younger slave, and a taller bulky slave were all chained and walking behind the elderly man. The man spoke, "My name is Zacan Xan I am one of nine Advisors to the King. You have all been purchased to fill open positions for various jobs at the Palace. Though I have my own opinions as to where I think you should be placed it is ultimately up to the King to approve my recommendations."

"And what are those?" Yohji asked dryly.

Advisor Xan kept his elegance as he said, "Know your place servant, never speak unless spoken to." He left it as that. Yohji grumbled but said no more.

They reached the palace gates, made of iron and embellished with gold and Yohji had to admit their massive size was daunting. Through the gates, down a path and through the front doors of the palace placed them immediately in the Great Hall. Yohji chanced a glance up and saw that the King was already seated in his great throne. There were others standing around, some with parchment, others with books. They were dressed in the same manner as Xan, but in varying colors and Yohji figured they were Advisors as well.

Once the King noticed Xan and the three slaves he had with him he held up his hand and all talking ceased. The King looked over the slaves silently, his brown eyes seemed to be boring into their souls. It made Yohji uncomfortable and he wished the man was behind a screen or shaded by shadows.

Finally the King spoke, "I see you have brought back a varying array of servants Xan. What shall I do with them?"

Xan bowed deeply in respect of his King then began talking, "The small one seems to have past knowledge of food preparations so I recommend the kitchens for him. The larger could assist the blacksmith or the carpenter. The tall one-"

"Yohji," he interrupted.

The King raised a brow and looked at Xan. Xan was not deterred by the outburst, "As you can see he has not been a slave long for his etiquette is nonexistent, however all men can be trained. Now, the _tall_ one I am recommending for the harem."

"What?" both the King and Yohji cried this. The King opted to ignore Yohji yet again out of curiosity as to why Xan would place him there.

Xan explained, "It is well known that your son the Prince has not utilized the harem much though it was a gift to him from you. It was filled with a large variety of women that didn't seem to interest him so begrudgingly you allowed for us to introduce males. Though this seemed to spark more interest with him, seeing as he used them more, it still is a sparse and fleeting invitation. It occurred to me Your Highness that most of the men were young and childish looking. This one is clearly older, more substantial in build, very masculine in features and attributes. This man…" Xan looked over and smirked, "Yohji…just might be someone who suits your son's fancy."

The King nodded, "It is worth a try. I do not believe my son has been happy since he's arrived," he lowered his head in contemplation. After some time he looked back up and waved a dismissive hand at Xan, "Very well, have them all taken to their respective areas," then as an afterthought he added, "See to it the tall slave receives training in etiquette."

"My name is Yohji."

The King sighed, "Soon."

* * *

Yohji stood in the center of the harem scowling, it was small, but it was well kept and smelled wonderful he had to admit. There weren't many concubines; there was a young woman with long brown hair, another woman with blonde hair and large green eyes. There were a few males, one was short with black hair and he was brooding in the corner and two more that looked too young to be in this place. Yohji grumbled and looked around not really sure what to do. One of the young males, dressed in silk navy pants and nothing else, walked up to Yohji and smiled at him.

"Welcome!" his eyes were impossibly wide and his smile was pure and Yohji found that it calmed him, "I'm Omi! I can show you around if you want."

"Sure. I'm Yohji," he barely had the words out before Omi had grabbed his hand and pulled him to a far room in the back.

"You can stay with me," Omi began to divide the various blankets and pillows to make a pallet for Yohji on the floor next to his own, "Go ahead and ask your questions while I fix this up for you."

Yohji didn't want to ask questions because he didn't want to really think about what he would be required to do. However, he figured it might behoove him to learn as much as possible so he wouldn't be blindsided later on. He sighed then asked, "What am I required to do?"

"Anything the Prince asks of you," Omi looked up and when he saw the frown on Yohji's face he chuckled, "It's not as bad as it seems. The Prince rarely asks for us and when he does it's a quick meeting. He has yet to have intercourse with any of us…" he looked sad for a moment and Yohji wondered just how much abuse had this child had to be upset about not being raped by a grown man. Omi went on, "He's quiet and only expresses what he wants that night. He doesn't make an effort to get to know us and he doesn't ask us to do odd things with him or to ourselves. He's quite kind…even if he is aloof."

Yohji sighed then said, "No intercourse huh? Well that's good."

"I suppose," Omi sounded sullen again.

Yohji had to know where that emotion was stemming from, "Why are you so upset about that? Not having sex with the Prince is a good thing. You can keep your dignity and pride."

Omi looked up at Yohji and gave him a look that clearly proved he didn't agree with him in anyway, "You don't understand. Our duty is to serve our Prince, to give him pleasure; by not sleeping with any of us it proves that we are not fulfilling our obligation."

"Obligation?" Yohji was both mortified and angry, "To think that you actually _enjoy_ this!"

"I rather be here than in the fields," Omi snapped back defensively.

"So because this is the lesser of two evils you attack it with gusto?" Yohji shook his head, "It's a shame that they have manipulated your mind into thinking that this is some kind of honor! Your young mind might be easily swayed, but I am an adult-"

"I am an adult as well!" Omi stood with his hands balled into fist at his sides.

That statement stopped Yohji mid tirade, "What?"

"I know I look young…but I am an adult too," Omi sighed then rolled his eyes, "Never mind…it will all make sense once you see the Prince," he knelt once again and finished up making the pallets, "There now that this is done it's time to get you some clothes!"

Yohji nodded, now this he had no problem with, he was tired of his barely there loin cloth. He followed Omi out of their room and across the floor to another room. This room was filled with clothing of all colors and textures, jewelry was laid out on a small table to the side and sandals lined one wall.

Omi walked among the clothing, some were folded neatly on the floor others were just thrown in without care. He spoke as he looked around, "You must wear a sign of your position and servitude at all times," he looked briefly over at Yohji and touched the thin golden collar on his neck, "As you can see I choose to wear mine here, but other acceptable places are the ankles or wrist. Go to that table and find something that pleases you."

Yohji sighed, he doubted anything about this would please him. Still though he walked over to the table and picked up the first thing he found, it was a bracelet with tinkling charms. He groaned, but really he was so put off by this whole thing to really care. He bent over and placed it around his ankle that way he really didn't have to see it, because he be damned if he put it around his neck like he was some palace dog.

Omi came over to him and held up a few things, "You shall bathe first then try one of these on. Because you are new you will be sent to the Prince after dinner. You must look your best for him so feel free to use the oils and perfumes in the bath," he turned and led the way to the bathing halls through a door Yohji had not noticed before.

Yohji was grateful for the chance to bathe, but he was not looking forward to this evening.

* * *

The night came much too fast for Yohji and he sighed as he followed two guards towards the Prince's quarters. He was contemplating on attacking them, seeing as their backs where to him, but the one was too bulky. He wouldn't be able to take him on even with the element of surprise. So he just followed with a forlorn look. His anklet made a merry tinkling as he walked, a clear contrast to his inner emotions. He was wearing silk dark yellow shorts that fell to his knees, flat sandals and his blonde hair was pulled back with a yellow ribbon.

Once at the door the guards knocked and announced their arrival with the 'new harem boy'. Yohji narrowed his eyes at them and sneered, but didn't say anything to them. When the Prince called for them to open the door Yohji took a deep breath and stood up straighter. He refused to allow himself to be broken; he would remain the independent, prideful man he's always been. He watched the door open and he walked through it with his head held high. The guards shut the door, leaving the two men in silence.

The Prince had his head down, looking over parchment carefully at his desk. He didn't speak or acknowledge Yohji's presence in any way. The first thing Yohji noticed was the vibrancy of the Prince's hair. It was the shade of a bright and shining ruby, interspersed with deeper shades of crimson and copper. Yohji was fascinated, having never seen hair that color, and he couldn't pull his eyes away. The Prince finally lifted his head to gaze upon the man standing by the closed door. Yohji's breath caught and an embarrassing tingle raced through his body and settled around his groin when the Prince's eyes met his. The Prince's eyes were violet, piercing and sharp as they roved over the man in front of him. They too shone and Yohji could feel a strong urge swell within him to move closer to get a better look.

Finally the Prince spoke, his voice was smooth with a masculine timbre that effortlessly coaxed another tingle of fire to overtake Yohji's body. The Prince raised a brow, "Answer."

"What?" Yohji blinked, "Oh. What?"

The Prince smirked and now Yohji understood the look on Omi's face. That expression made the already handsome man breathtaking. Who on earth wouldn't want to sleep with him. The Prince sighed, "I asked you your name."

"Yohji."

"You know your purpose for being here yes?"

"Yes."

The Prince smirked again, "Yes what?"

Yohji sucked in a breath at the authoritative tone in his voice. It was a dangerous sound. He answered, "Yes Your Highness."

"Then come here."

Yohji walked slowly watching the man in front of him the entire time. He was being watched too, those amethyst eyes seemed to be memorizing Yohji's form and the way he walked. Yohji came to stand behind the desk, in front of the Prince.

The man leaned back in his chair and commanded, "Get on your knees. Pleasure me."

Yohji's eyes got a little wide. The Prince didn't seem aroused in the slightest; in fact his voice was short and almost bored sounding. Yohji didn't want to be on his knees forever trying to get the Prince excited enough to get erect then excited enough to climax.

"What the hell?" Yohji shook his head, "No. I'm not sucking on some limp dick. Fuck that."

The Prince looked up at the slave before him with raised eyebrows, "You speak out of turn."

"So punish me," though this was spoken with an air of nonchalance Yohji still feared what a punishment from the Prince would entail.

The Prince's gaze sharpened to a glare that seemed to freeze the blood in Yohji. The glare was dark and for a moment Yohji actually feared for his safety. To Yohji's amazement, however, the Prince blinked then let out a snort as he reached down and pulled his member from the confines of his bottoms. Yohji raised a brow, the Prince was fully erect the veins clearly defined beneath the pale, but flushed skin.

"Now," the Prince spoke, "do your duty."

Yohji dropped to his knees, but hesitated. He wasn't disgusted by what he had to do, but he was somewhat at a loss. He had never done this before and he really didn't know what to do to please the Prince. He thought about women who had done this act to him and he figured he would try to mimic what they had done. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around the head of the heated erection.

The Prince groaned and Yohji realized he liked the sound. He was ashamed that he was so easily seduced by the man's beauty. He was no longer angry about his situation, he just really wanted to touch and hold and suck the Prince. Yohji was ashamed, but far too gone to dwell on it.

The act didn't take that long so Yohji was surprised when the Prince's seed erupted into his mouth. He choked a bit on some, but was able to hold the rest. It seemed to last forever and the strength of the spurts was strong; striking the back of Yohji's throat that left him with no other choice but to swallow.

Finally spent the Prince pulled Yohji's face from him and Yohji gasped for breath as he looked up. The Prince's face was flushed, his violets half mast and his chest heaved as his lungs gathered air. Yohji couldn't take his eyes off of him, he was a stunning sight.

Suddenly the Prince turned in his chair and stated flatly, "Go now. I have no further need of you."

Yohji frowned. That was it? He cursed himself for wanting the Prince to order more, but he was confused. Weren't pleasure slaves meant to please all night long? Perform various pleasures and stoke their Master's desire? Then Yohji remembered the Prince's already waiting erection and the quick build to orgasm and he understood. The Prince had been excited for quite some time; he just didn't want to relieve himself. That was why the concubines were not asked for often because the Prince was waiting until his arousal was unbearable then he would have one of them relieve him. Yohji found that he was actually angry. It was one thing to be forced to perform sexual acts for the purpose of amusing the Prince, but to be used solely as a vessel to collect cum was an entirely different thing.

"I told you to go," the Prince's tone was harsh.

Yohji's anger swelled and to keep himself from reaching over and punching the Prince he stood and left the room quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Yohji was fuming by the time he made it back to the harem. His entire body was stiff with anger and he was gritting his teeth so strongly that he could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue. He all but marched to the room in the back that he shared with Omi. He threw aside the layer of fabric covering the opening and began pacing in a circle in the center of the small room.

Omi looked up at Yohji from his place on his pallet. He was lying on his stomach, in preparation of a nap, when Yohji's stomping and grumbling caught his attention. He watched him for some time, and then decided he should say something. Otherwise he wouldn't get any sleep.

"I told you once you saw him it would make more sense," Omi gave him a small smile; "You wanted to keep touching him, didn't you?"

Yohji stopped pacing and looking down at Omi, he ground out, "That's not why I am mad."

Omi chuckled, pulling himself up and sitting cross legged, "Okay okay," he smiled up at him, "So what is it then that's gotten you so upset?"

Yohji dropped to his knees and looked at Omi, his eyes shone passionately with his deep anger, "Do you know why he doesn't call for you guys all the time?" At Omi's shrug, he continued, "Because he is only using us as a cum dump!"

Omi cringed slightly at the wording, but laughed anyway, "Well yes."

"Dammit!" Yohji stood again, "You don't get it!" He started to pace again.

Omi sighed and then shook his head, "Listen…" he had to pause to remember the name., "Yohji, that is what we do. We go to him when called and pleasure him and he responds. So yes, we…gather his…essence."

Yohji turned around and glared at the younger, "God you're an idiot! You all are if you think that is what is happening here!"

Omi lay down on his back and closed his eyes, "Then please explain it more clearly," his tone sounded offended.

"Fine. I will!" Yohji went back to his pacing, "The thing is, if we were going to be used for pleasure we would be in there with him for longer than a few minutes!"

Omi opened his eyes and looked up at Yohji, "Maybe that was just the case for you. I've been in there longer."

Yohji smirked, then knelt down, hovering over Omi as the younger glared up at him, "If he was using us for pleasure then I would have been in there longer."

"You're new here."

"That's my point," Yohji sighed, "He should have been testing me. Seeing what experience I had or what techniques I would use. He didn't. So if he's doing this to me then I know he's doing it to you too." Omi opened his mouth to respond, but Yohji cut him off, "Deny it!"

They stared at each other for a long time before Omi broke the contact. Omi sighed, "So what? You are mad because you weren't used like a whore?" He glanced back at Yohji with a smirk, "I thought the whole situation disgusted you!"

"I am mad," Yohji could feel his anger rising by just thinking about it, "because I am being treated as _less_ than a whore! If he wants a place to please himself and spill his seed he should use a damn pillow!"

Omi gasped and sat up swiftly, "You are over reacting!"

"I'm sorry I am speaking ill of your precious Prince," he didn't sound sorry in the slightest, "but you know I'm right!" Yohji's hands clenched into fists as the heat of his anger enveloped him.

Omi kept his mouth shut. He didn't think anything he said would change Yohji's mind about the Prince anyway. Yohji was furious; it was practically rolling off of him in waves. Though Omi felt Yohji had made some good points he discredited most of them. This was Yohji's first day, so he had a long way to go before he could really understand the Prince.

The Prince was notoriously aloof and when he did make appearances, he was often cold and unapproachable. Many felt it was due to his odd adoption. Most royals, if forced to adopt, would find a babe or sometimes a young child. This way they could be molded into what the King or Queen felt was necessary to ensure a smooth transition to the throne. However, when the current Prince was taken in by King Persia just two years ago he was already an adult and a noble of a neighboring kingdom. No one understood why the King had done so, but no one voiced an opinion other than favorable about the decision. The King's commands were law, as if written in stone by the Lord God Himself.

Omi sighed, laying back down and whispered to Yohji, "Please try to calm yourself…you will upset the others…"

Though Omi's words were true, they were spoken much too late, for Yohji's outburst had been heard by most of the others living in the harem. His words were seen as disrespectful by some, if not outright blasphemous. It didn't take long before a call was made to have a servant to the Prince come down to the harem. Once there, the servant had Yohji's words recited to him in detail and soon the servant was on his way to the Prince's quarters.

* * *

The next day came just like any other. There was only one small window in the harem and it was through this that the morning songs of birds could be heard. It was these soft tweets that woke most of the harem. The ones that were awake made rounds to wake the others. Omi was one of the first to wake. Yohji was the last.

There was an oddly giddy atmosphere around the harem as their breakfast of fresh bread and fruit was dropped off. Yohji thought it was strange, but didn't ask Omi about it because, when he looked at the younger, it was clear he was put off by the excitement too. The joy was stemming from what many of the concubines were deeming as judgment day for Yohji. Since he wasn't called into punishment the night before, they were sure he would be called on today. There wasn't any way the Prince would let Yohji get away with the rude things he had said.

Once breakfast was over, Yohji stood and, with a loud popping yawn and a stretch, he announced that he was leaving. Omi stood and shook his head, "You can't leave! You must stay here until you are called by the Prince!"

"What?" Yohji scowled, "I'm not going to do that." _Besides_ he thought _I have to find a way out of this place. There is no way I'm going to stay a slave!_

Omi tried to talk him out of it all the way to the door. Yohji just turned the knob and gave the younger man a wink and was gone. Omi let out a little groan and heard some of the others in the room were chuckling. His brows furrowed as he heard them talk about Yohji, finally understanding their giddiness. It saddened him that they found joy in the possibility that he would be punished. Were they really that bored?

Meanwhile, Yohji walked the corridors of the palace and ignored the curious glances that people cast in his direction. His emerald eyes scanned the walls and windows. When doors opened he would look into the room to see what was there and memorized which doors led to the outside. It was clear that he belonged in the harem since he hadn't bothered to change his appearance. His anklet tinkled loudly in the long halls, echoing more like church bells than the little charms they were. He was shirtless and bare foot, wearing only long silk navy pants.

He turned a corner and groaned when he saw Advisor Xan, the man who had bought him. The elder's eyes grew wide for a moment and then, almost instantly, he sighed. Yohji smirked at him then sidestepped around him and continued walking.

Xan turned and asked, "Shouldn't you be in the harem?"

"Yes," Yohji answered as he continued down the hall.

Xan closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He would have to find a tutor for him soon lest he get himself into trouble. For now he would ignore it; he actually had more pressing concerns for once.

Yohji rounded another corner and stopped short, "Shit."

The Prince raised a brow at him.

Yohji just stared at him, in the daylight, the man's beauty was even more pronounced. He felt something sharp sting his side and he doubled over with a loud gasp.

A harsh voice reprimanded him sharply, "You must show your respect and bow when in Prince Aya's presence!"

Yohji looked up with a scowl and noticed that the Prince was surrounded by a small entourage. He hadn't even seen them so struck was he by the Prince's face. He groaned and straightened, still never giving the Prince a proper bow. When he saw the man who had spoken to him raise his whipping stick he had the urge to punch him. The Prince raised his hand to stay the blow. He ignored the look of disbelief too.

Yohji spoke, "Aya? That's a strange name."

The Prince smirked. He couldn't help himself; he was impressed with the other man's outspokenness and the fact that he could not be intimidated. He answered, "I suppose Yohji is a common name where you come from?"

Yohji shook his head, slightly dazed that the Prince actually remembered his name.

The Prince continued, "You are breaking protocol. Go back to the harem or I will have you escorted back," the tone in his voice left no room for argument. Not to mention the way he said "escorted", which didn't sound too favorable either.

Yohji bowed deeply, "As you wish," he looked up through the fall of his blonde hair and was pleased to see the violet gaze trained on him, "Prince Aya."

With an amused smirk, Aya shook his head and walked around Yohji to continue down the hall. Yohji straightened and turned around, walking back the way he had come. Back toward the harem.

* * *

Dinner was small portions of roast beef and flat bread at the harem that night. Most of the people there were becoming agitated, wondering why Yohji hadn't been called in for punishment. They glared at him, grumbling insults under their breath, but he ignored them and continued to eat.

Just as the meal was winding down, their door was opened wide and a booming voice called for the "tall slave Yohji". Yohji stood with a sigh and walked toward the guard. Some of the concubines whispered that it was about time, while others clapped as he left the room.

Yohji walked with the guard silently, wondering why the others in the harem had been so hostile toward him. He didn't know where he was going, but with the way the guard was gripping the hilt of his sword he figured it wasn't some place warm and happy. His best guess was that the Prince was angry for seeing him out and about earlier. If that was the case he was probably getting escorted to the dungeons to get whipped for disobedience or chained for a few days in the dark and dank cellars.

Finally stopping at a door, Yohji closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to prepare for whatever was lying behind that door. A sharp knock, an announcement of who was there and he was ushered into the room. Yohji kept his head down; he had seen other slaves do it and figured that was what he was expected to do. Once the door was closed and the guard gone he could hear someone in the room taking steps toward him. Yohji was confused, for he clearly wasn't at the cellars, but still he remained quiet with his eyes downcast. Feet came into his field of vision and he took another deep breath.

To his surprise, instead of a harsh voice or a strike, he felt hands cup either side of his face gently. His head was lifted and he gasped when he saw that the one who had summoned him was the Prince.

Prince Aya leaned forward and touched his lips to Yohji's. Yohji was stunned and his entire body warmed at the feel of the Prince's lips against his own. He wanted to kiss him back, but he was frozen by the presence of the Prince. Yohji was surrounded and overwhelmed by the Prince's scent, a subtle fragrance of jasmine, as well as the man's body heat and the soft flicking of a hot tongue against his bottom lip. Yohji was confused; was Aya finally going to use him in the manner that he should? Had the Prince simply been overly excited the night before?

Aya spoke against Yohji's lips. It was soft, but held an edge to it, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Yohji stiffened when he heard that. It was like a gate was unlocked as understanding flooded him. He scowled, "Don't mock me."

The Prince leaned back, "I can do whatever I damn well please," his eyes narrowed, "or have you forgotten your place?"

Yohji bristled at that. How dare the Prince speak to him in such a way! He was _not_ going to give in and be anyone's slave! His anger overtook him and with all his might he shoved the Prince away. The man stumbled, but with the swiftness and power of a wild cat the Prince had lunged forward and pinned Yohji to the wall.

"I can do what I wish!" Aya all but growled, "I shall use you however I see fit!"

Yohji was startled by the Prince's strength. The man's arm was pressing into his chest with enough force that it was actually becoming hard to breathe. His other hand was pushing against his hip, the fingers digging in painfully. Yohji glared, then shot back, "I am a human, not your fucking toy! You will not use me!"

Aya graced Yohji with a grin so feral that it sent chills down Yohji's spine, "Don't you see? You are _exactly_ that!"

"You don't believe that for one second!" Yohji challenged, "You haven't called me servant or slave! Not once! You remembered my name!" He noticed the Prince's expression shift minutely; it was almost unnoticeable, but it was enough to give Yohji more confidence, so he plowed onward, "You didn't punish me for being out of the harem! Even now you allow me to fight with you on equal terms!" Yohji saw Aya's eyes widen slightly and noticed that the arm on his chest had loosened somewhat. He called forth his strength and pushed the Prince, "I am not your fucking toy! I will not allow you to use me!"

Yohji attempted to push him again, but this time the Prince grabbed his wrists, "Stop."

It was a firm command, but not an angry one. The two men looked at each other. Yohji was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The Prince seemed to be in deep thought. It was a long time before the Prince spoke again, "I am royalty…I have an obligation to carry out my duties and maintain peace. I would be more effective if my body didn't…didn't hinder me."

Yohji frowned, "But you don't need us to relieve yourself."

"No," Aya agreed, "but you are a gift to me from the King."

"So you are using us to be polite?"

"In a way. Yes."

Yohji chuckled and then worked his wrists free, sighing. "It's not fair…"

"No, but it works. If you don't agree I will not call for you."

The Prince stated it so simply that Yohji wished the Prince had some respect for him. Enough so the thought of not seeing Yohji was as hard for him to bear as it was for Yohji at the thought of not seeing the Prince.

Yohji shook his head, "It's not…that…it's just…," he sighed, mentally kicking himself for what he was about to say, "I just think you need to start viewing your arousal as something favorable rather than a hindrance. I can help you with that."

A brow rose elegantly above the Prince's pretty violet eyes, "There is no point. I must work."

"Surely you have time to spare?" Yohji smirked, "Call me during those times."

Aya shifted his weight, "There is no point," he repeated.

Yohji smiled, "Give it some thought," he stepped closer and gave the Prince a soft peck to the cheek.

The man let out a shaky sigh then whispered, "Leave me…I must…think."

Yohji pulled back and smiled seductively, "Good night…" he pushed his luck, "Aya."

The Prince's eyebrows shot up, but he merely shook his head, "Good night Yohji," he then waved toward the door, "Be gone."

Yohji bowed and left the room. Once outside he leaned against the door, closing his eyes and berating himself. _How on earth did I fall for that man so fast? Where the hell did all my pride go…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Though Yohji still wasn't fond of the idea of being a slave he was grateful of the fact that they were allowed some entertainment. A few of the concubines had art classes and an artist would come down to the harem and show them the basics of oil painting. Also, there was an instructor to give dance classes. Omi was a part of this, the only male dancer in the royal court and the only one who was also a concubine. He was quite proud of this position and Yohji had to agree the young man was graceful and enchanting to watch. A gardener came in as well and helped some of the slaves tend to small pots of plants and the larger vessels of vegetables. Omi took part in this as well, but he was horrible at it. More than once plants he had started flourished for a while before curling in on themselves and dying. Yohji had wondered why he continually returned the class, but after getting a glimpse of Omi's flirtatious smile at the instructor, an athletic young man named Ken, Yohji understood.

Yohji, however, opted not to take any classes. Instead he either slept the day away or gambled with the others, using blankets, bath soap, and sometimes food as prizes. Once he had collected three pallets in a single game; stacking them together, he had slept very well that night. The silent rule was that all winnings would be returned to the original owner the next day, save the food items of course. They were slaves after all and would never want to hinder another in any way that would make his life more difficult than it already was. Never the less, it was a fun way to kill time and, for Yohji, it was time he wasn't thinking about Aya.

He hated to admit it, but he thought about the Prince _a lot_ , though it had been a week since he had seen him. The last time they had seen one another he had snuck out of the harem again and ended up in the gardens. He had spotted Aya sitting in the gazebo; the man certainly wasn't hard to notice though. With his entourage and vibrant auburn hair, Aya was always easy to make out in a crowd. Yohji had strolled up boldly and was pleased when Aya came to his aid and told his guards to stand down. The royal had actually lied and said he had asked for Yohji's presence. They didn't talk long though; Yohji asked if Aya had given any thought to his earlier suggestion, to which Aya had answered he was 'weighing all options'. Then Aya had stood and, with quite a firm tone, told Yohji to return to the harem before stepping from the shade of the gazebo, leaving Yohji's side to walk deeper into the gardens.

At the time, Yohji was pleased that he had that short time to see Aya, but now, a week later, the scene confused him. Why would the Prince lie and allow Yohji to stay if he was simply going to exchange one sentence and then leave? Yohji wondered if he had asked the wrong question. Maybe he should have commented on the weather? Given some sort of praise to the Prince's appearance? Yohji thought anything else might have been better than reminding the Prince in front of his servants that they had had a conversation about his libido.

Yohji sighed heavily then rolled over on his back. He was in the room he shared with Omi, trying to nap, but thinking of the beautiful Prince instead. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to think about something else. He started by going over the names of the others in the harem. There was Omi, Christopher (of Cadbury, as he preferred to be called), Jonathon, Rachel, Mary, Nesbar…Yohji remembered that Nesbar, though a pretty girl, was somewhat standoffish. She would make this little scowl when she was displeased which caused her naturally pink lips to curl up on one side. It looked a bit like the Prince's, though his lips stayed more in the frowning position or a straight devil-may-care line. Her lips weren't as well formed as the Prince's either; hers were a bit lopsided, whereas Aya's were perfectly symmetrical and—

"Shit!" Yohji cursed his mind for wandering yet again and he rolled back over onto his stomach, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. This wasn't like him; he wasn't a person to fawn over another. People swooned over him, melted at the mere sight of him, bent over backwards for _him._ Not the other way around. Yohji Kudoh did _not_ pine after anyone!

When Aya's face drifted into his mind once more Yohji groaned and forcefully hit his head against the floor a few times.

Suddenly what little sound that was being created within the small harem ceased. Yohji got up quickly and threw aside the gauze curtain separating his area and stepped out into the main room. His brows rose when he saw Advisor Xan standing just inside the door, the older male was flanked by two bodyguards, both shirtless. The concubines were in a semi circle all giving him a half bow out of respect for his position. Xan relished it having them hold the bow longer than proper before he addressed them and ordered them to stand. Once they straightened, Yohji walked forward and joined the group.

Xan spoke elegantly and, though he addressed all of them, Yohji noticed he didn't bother to look any of them in the eye. Instead he kept his attention glued to a sheet of parchment in his hand as he spoke, "Prince Crawford shall be arriving from the Kingdom of Schwarz later this evening and will be staying within the palace for a total of three days and three nights. On the morning of the forth day he shall return to his homeland. Because this will be a meeting of grand importance, the King has decided to offer all the amenities the Kingdom of Weiss is so fortunate to have accumulated. Therefore, four of you will be chosen to appear during his welcome feast and be offered as enjoyment and entertainment," finally the elder looked up, "Line up now. I shall inspect you."

Yohji's mouth dropped open, mortified. Being forced to please Prince Aya was a hard enough injustice to deal with (even with his infatuation with the royal), but now he may be asked to pleasure someone else? He was fortunate that the Prince didn't avail himself often with the use of his concubines, but this guest just might take advantage. Also, being that they weren't his slaves, this Prince Crawford may be rough with them or ask them to perform sexual acts and fetishes that may be to his liking, but rarely experienced at home for fear of rumors. The thought made Yohji sick to his stomach and he actually swayed a bit as he stood there.

Advisor Xan walked the line twice, all the while lifting skirts and lowering pants. He was wise not to touch Yohji, being in the state of anger the slave was in, but he still studied him with a critical eye. During his third pass he pointed to a petite girl, a taller woman, a small man and lastly Yohji. It took a fair amount of strength for Yohji to keep his hands fisted at his sides and not around the elder's neck.

Xan spoke, "Young Omi; you shall dance and serve wine. Those I have chosen for the showing will be in formal harem wear with the required jewelry," he quirked a brow when he heard Yohji's growl of frustration. The advisor gazed at Yohji with a slight frown. Yohji narrowed his eyes at the man and all of his contempt and anger could be seen in the expression. Advisor Xan gave Yohji a smirk that clearly read 'fuck you too' and then turned on his heel in one fluid motion and walked over to the door. In parting he said, without looking back, "Bathe and pluck unsightly hair. Women, that means arm pits. Men, that means testicles."

"What?" Yohji cried and his response was an ungraceful cackle from Xan before the man left the room.

Omi walked over to Yohji and said, "You should be more worried about the 'required jewelry' he spoke of."

Yohji's head snapped down to look at Omi, his eyes wide, yet again mortified.

* * *

Yohji stood, nude, with his hands crossed over his chest glaring down at Omi who was on his knees before him. Omi was looking up at him with pleading eyes and a charming smile, though the charm was not working on the blonde.

"I already told you no once and if you ask me again I will kick you in the mouth," Yohji growled out between clenched teeth.

Omi let out a sigh, "But Advisor Xan said-"

"Advisor Xan can kiss my ass," Yohji sneered.

Omi reached up once more, his hands just inches from the dark heavy sac hanging between Yohji's thighs. Yohji slapped the younger man's hand away, "Dammit, you aren't plucking my nut hair."

Omi rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to be so difficult! There isn't much time left!"

Yohji shook his head, "You're making it seem like I look like a wild boar or something. Really Omi, look at me. Am I really that bad?"

Omi looked over Yohji's body and he had to admit the other was pleasing to the eye. He was well toned, though a bit too lanky for his taste, with a nice tan, not the leathery looking, over-worked kind that one sees on most outdoor slaves. As for the hair; he had a tantalizing trail leading from his navel down to the nest of dark blonde curls above his impressive manhood. His sac was fine, Omi admitted again to himself, not overly large or grotesquely hairy.

He sat back on this heels and relented, "Fine, but if I let this go, you must promise not to complain about your jewelry or attire."

Yohji had almost forgotten about the 'required jewelry'. He let out a snort then said, "Okay…I'll be a good boy…for now."

Omi stood with a shake of his head and left the room. He wasn't gone long before returning with what looked like little rings with chains attached. The whole piece was made of gold and sparkled with rubies and emeralds.

Omi took a deep breath and looked like he was debating whether or not to explain it to Yohji. After a while of wrestling with himself, he just shook his head and dropped to his knees before Yohji again. Yohji frowned at the contraption and, when he felt Omi lift his penis, jerked back.

Omi looked up, "It won't hurt, but you have to wear this on your genitals. Some in the harem are aroused by the thought of strangers viewing them, so to prevent spontaneous erections during dinner this is used," he held up the golden rings.

Yohji eyed it, and then sighed, nodding. Omi lowered his head and went to work. The largest ring was wrapped and secured around the base of the testicles while the balls themselves were enclosed loosely within a cage made of chains and gems. Another ring was placed at the base of the penis; this had four chains attached to it, leading down the length of the penis until they attached to another ring that secured just underneath the head.

Omi worked for some time trying to get this last ring around the cock head, but when he couldn't get it, he let out a sigh then glared up at Yohji, "Will you please think of something…I don't know…not sexy? I can't get this on if you are even the least bit erect! You have to calm yourself!"

Yohji's eyebrows shot up, "You think this is turning me on? My cock is being manhandled and you expect me to enjoy it? I am _not_ aroused."

"But…" Omi frowned and looked back down at Yohji's manhood, "I can't…get it…" suddenly his eyes went wide and he blushed a deep crimson.

Yohji smirked, "Thanks for the compliment."

Omi looked away and Yohji reached down, "You were being too gentle," he said as he slipped the ring into place. It was a snug fit; the four chains didn't have any give and they were stretched taut along the length of the penis.

Omi cleared his throat then stood, "I shall gather your wear then."

He walked over to the far wall of their small space and picked up a pair sandals and some cloth. Walking back over he wrapped the green cloth around Yohji's hips; it rode low so some of his pubic hair peeked out from the edge. _Not that it really matters,_ Yohji thought as he looked down, seeing that the fabric was easily seen through. He was pleased though that it covered all the way around. He didn't like the ass-less loin cloth he had arrived with and he was thinking that he may be asked to wear something similar to be viewed by the guest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He might be lucky; Prince Crawford may only favor females or young looking males. He could get out of this unscathed, so there was no need to panic yet.

Omi held up the sandals; they were to be laced up to the knee and had the royal crest on the heel. Yohji realized that he would have to take off his anklet to wear them. He looked at Omi and, for the first time since getting ready for tonight, he noticed the other wasn't wearing his collar. He reached out and touched Omi's neck.

Omi smiled, "Yes, we can not wear any marks that brand us as Prince Aya's property since he is sharing us tonight. Though I am dancing, I can still be offered seeing as I am a harem slave as well."

Yohji shook his head; there was just something about removing the anklet that bothered him. He knew deep down that he should hate the very idea of being anyone's 'property' and, in principle, he did. He didn't think, however, he could truthfully say he didn't want to belong to Aya in some fashion.

Yohji shook his head again and, taking the sandals, placed them on the floor by his pallet, "I can't."

Omi lifted a brow, but didn't say anything. He just nodded and said, "We will be called in a few minutes. Do not give anyone eye contact until we are in the dining hall. Then you must look only at Prince Crawford and any guests he brings with him. We are an offer of good will this evening to anyone from the Kingdom of Schwarz, not just the Prince."

"Son of a bitch…" Yohji muttered.

Omi chuckled, "The good news is that a lot of times people don't ask for us. Most of the time, dignitaries are here because there is actual business to discuss. So things like sex are the least of their worries."

"So this meeting with Prince Crawford…there is some business behind it?" Yohji asked.

Omi nodded, "More so than most…Kingdom Weiss and Kingdom Schwarz have had a touchy relationship for a while. During the beginning of King Persia's reign and long before I was ever bought, the two kingdoms shared trade with one another as well as held joint festivals and tournaments. They were known as sister kingdoms, one always looking after the other. Well, according to history, Kingdom Schwarz declared war on a smaller neighboring kingdom. This kingdom, Kingdom Noir, was not a threat, but their natural resources were plentiful and they had wonderful land for farming. King Persia didn't agree with this blatant show of power and ambition so, as his first major act as King, he ceased all trade with Schwarz. Their kingdom relied heavily on our produce, so this was seen as an act of betrayal to Schwarz. And though they had gained farmland from the new land they had conquered, most of the people refused to till it, deciding to die at the hands of Schwarz knights rather than bow down to their new King. When word of this got back to King Persia, he sent out a group of hired mercenaries, which he didn't want to have actual ties with Kingdom Weiss. They were to go out and protect the farmers and citizens of the newly conquered Noir. These men were referred to as 'Knight Hunters' and were praised by the people. Needless to say, ever since then Kingdom Weiss and Kingdom Schwarz have been unspoken enemies. I don't know who called this particular meeting, but seeing as Prince Crawford is coming and not the King, I think it is safe to say that both parties are testing the waters with one another. I think they are trying to mend their relationship."

Yohji sighed; he really didn't know if he wanted to be placed in the middle of a situation so strained and important. If things went south, how would the Schwarz Prince react? He couldn't openly lash out at the King, so would he instead attack them? Seeing as most saw them as nothing but mere slaves, a commodity just as easily gained as tossed aside, it would be nothing for Prince Crawford to 'send a message' to Weiss if he saw fit.

The door opened to the Harem interrupting his thoughts and, with a quick look to Omi for reassurance, the two of them, along with the other offerings, left the harem and were escorted to the great room.

Yohji followed Omi's advice and kept his head down as they walked. Though Yohji had only 'escaped' from the harem twice before, he was still familiar with some of the layout and, as far as he could tell, they were headed to the great hall. As it was, he was correct and they were all lined perpendicular to the side the thrones. The hall was full of Noblemen, Lords and Ladies, distinguished Knights, Dukes and Duchesses and all of the royal Advisors. There were servants by the door, some with flasks of wine and water in case their arriving guest was thirsty, some with bowls of fruit in case he hungered. In the corner was a small string quartet that played a soft ensemble as the room patiently awaited the visiting Prince.

Yohji kept his head down but his eyes scanned over to his left to see if he could get a peek at Prince Aya. To his delight (an overwhelming giddiness that bothered him as much as it made him happy), he could see the other clearly.

Aya looked even more beautiful dressed in formal attire; the purple of his suit complimented the stunning violet of his eyes, while the sharp red velvet of his cape proved to be a fitting companion to his vibrant auburn hair. The Prince was wearing a shining silver and pearl circlet across his forehead, and was holding a thin silver scepter, shorter and less adorned than the King's, who was beside him. Aya blinked slowly and when his lids parted, an elegant movement, he was looking at Yohji.

Yohji's lips parted and his breath caught in his throat as they locked eyes and, for those few moments, no one else was in the room. The Prince gave him a minute nod and while Yohji was pleased by that small acknowledgement he was also suddenly grateful for the 'required jewelry'.

There was a bugle blast that startled Yohji and he turned his head to look for the origin of the sound. A short tune was played, and then a booming announcement that Prince Crawford of Kingdom Schwarz had arrived.

The double doors were pulled open by well dressed squires and a lone man walked through the threshold. Even though Yohji had never seen the Prince of Schwarz, it was clear from the barely contained gasps that this man apparently wasn't him.

The man, undeniably handsome, walked with a confident, albeit cocky, gait. He was long and lithe, wearing a black suit, top hat, and he had a walking stick thrust under his arm. It was clear from the cane's adornments that it was only there to show wealth. He took in the whisperings with an amused glance from one side of the room to the other. He was smirking, but it was clear he was forcing himself not to laugh outright. He was clearly pleased that he had caused confusion and unrest.

He stopped just in front of the slightly elevated thrones and, reaching up, removed his head gear and gave a sweeping, almost mocking, bow as his hair tumbled from underneath the confines of his top hat. His hair, a unique shade of coppery orange, cascaded about his face, over his shoulders and down his back. He looked up, a dangerous glint in his dark blue eyes as he spoke, "I am called Schuldig, a Nobleman of Kingdom Schwarz. I am pleased to be face to face with the great King Persia and the exotic Prince Aya," he straightened, lips still smirking.

Yohji glanced at the King, who looked confused and a bit upset. Then his eyes flicked to Aya and he looked downright murderous. The Prince's hand was clasped around the scepter so tightly his knuckles were white. It occurred to Yohji then, that the absence of Prince Crawford conveyed a disrespect so deep that it was almost like declaring war.

Schuldig was quick to pick up on the anger oozing from Aya and actually let out a little laugh. He held up a hand and spoke, "Please do not think that my presence denotes some sort of nefarious action on behalf of my kingdom. It is merely that the Prince himself is sick. If I may, I have a sealed note to prove it," he gave Prince Aya a grin that made Yohji uneasy. Pretenses be damned, Yohji, as well as some of the other concubines, were fully watching the scene now.

King Persia waved a hand and it was Advisor Xan who stepped forward. Schuldig reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a crisp parchment. It had a crimson wax seal with the crest of the Kingdom of Schwarz. The elder walked the note over to the King and bowed deeply as he held out his hand. King Persia snatched it, though it was clear whom his irritation was actually aimed at. Xan, never looking up, walked backwards until he was in line with his fellow Advisors. King Persia pursed his lips as he read over the parchment. Then he closed his eyes and seemed to be debating.

After ten full minutes of tense silence the King spoke, "Welcome," he opened his eyes, "to Weiss Kingdom. I hope you shall enjoy your time here."

Schuldig gave the King a charming smile, "I am quite sure I will."

Prince Aya spoke up, though his tone was sharp and icy, "How long?"

The Nobleman glanced at the Prince, "Five days Your Highness."

Aya snorted, but it only made Schuldig chuckle. King Persia sensed there would be no immediate break in the tension so he moved on with his duties. Stepping from the platform, he walked over to the Nobleman, looking at him as he spoke, "I want you to feel comfortable while you are here. I wish for you to enjoy all that Weiss has to offer. A feast has been prepared tonight and we will entertain you with our skillful dancers. You have seen none as wonderful as these…"

"I doubt that," Schuldig gave a little face, ignoring the shocked looked he received from the King. He turned his head and, eyeing the concubines, he smiled, "I'm much more interested in the half naked men you have over there…"

"Ah yes," the King cleared his throat to regain some of his composure, "These are our finest offerings from the harem. Like I said, I want you to be fully comfortable here," Schuldig's eyes lit up as the King continued, "please feel free to avail yourself of them. I am presenting them to you now in case you would like to have one, or all, accompany you to dinner."

Schuldig stepped away from the King and over to the concubines. He bypassed the females altogether. He gave only a passing glance to the youngest looking of the males. His eyes lingered a bit on Omi; he seemed pleased with his knowledge of slave etiquette, the lowered head and submissive posture. He stepped in front of Yohji and smiled when he noticed the expression on his face. Though Yohji had his eyes cast down, which was proper, he couldn't hide his distaste for the man. He was scowling slightly and his jaw muscles flexed as he grit his teeth.

"Aren't you delicious," Schuldig whispered. At those words Yohji's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at the Noble. Schuldig was taken aback by the sudden eye contact, but that eerie grin was back quickly. He spoke, "I see…you have yet to be broken. You could prove to be fun…" he chuckled and reached up to touch Yohji's face.

Before his fingers could make contact, however, Aya ground out, "Don't touch him."

Yohji looked up at Aya with wide eyes, flattered, but surprised. The King was looking at his son with a mortified expression. These were supposed to be offered gifts; to refuse the use of them was disrespectful. Schuldig looked back at the Prince, but he wasn't angry. He was deeply amused.

"So it seems I have picked your favored whore?" the Noble chuckled when Aya actually growled at him. Schuldig turned his head back to Yohji, "You, then…I must have you. Yes, you shall accompany me to dinner," he smirked then, finally stroking the side of Yohji's jaw and releasing the laughter he had been suppressing all this time. It echoed in the great hall, thick with wickedness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise thereof.

Yohji wasn't born into royalty, nor did he have any royal friends, but he still found this setup extremely odd. He couldn't imagine that other kingdoms allowed nearly naked men and women to sit in the dining hall while well dressed, respectable lords and ladies ate daintily nearby. He felt that it was a bit unsanitary and he couldn't help feeling very out of place. As it was, however, no one seemed to mind least of all the Nobleman Schuldig, who would leer at him from time to time. Yohji also noticed that the noble would taunt Aya every now and then by leering at the prince as well. Aya ignored the looks directed at him, but he seemed to get agitated when Schuldig began to show desire for Yohji.

Yohji had to admit that this reaction from the prince confused and excited him. Could it be that he wasn't the only one smitten within moments of their first meeting? He didn't want to get his hopes up, maybe Aya was a spoiled brat who didn't like sharing his things. Yohji's eyes flicked over to the prince, who was across the table from him, and thought better of that conclusion. Aya was a strong willed man who wouldn't be controlled by anyone or anything, least of all petty emotions such as greed and pride. Those were Yohji's sins and they didn't become the prince at all. He could be wrong, but he was almost as certain of this as the sun setting.

Schuldig, despite his crass personality, seemed to have every woman in the room swooning over him. Yohji begrudgingly admitted that he could understand their reactions. On a very basic level the noble was indeed handsome. His hair (which he had pulled into a high ponytail for dinner) was almost as stunning as Aya's, with its unique shade and highlights that reminded Yohji of the vast array of colors you could see in autumn leaves. He looked at the man sitting to his right and studied him as he laughed and joked with the ladies. His profile was perfect, a smooth forehead that led to a long, sharp nose that rose above constantly smiling lips, which were nicely shaped and looked to be soft. Yohji was certain the man would have skill when it came to kissing; no one with lips that remarkable let them go to waste. Schuldig looked over slowly, his eyes, locking with Yohji's with a knowing glint. Yohji held the stare, determined not to show any signs of weakness, though he had to admit that the nobleman's eyes were just as stunning as his face. They were dark blue in color, but when the light hit them just so they would take on a navy hue. Sometimes they were flat and dull while at other times they would be bright and shining. They were gleaming now, like dark sapphires underneath crystal clear waters. Yohji's heart skipped a beat and, as if the noble knew it, Schuldig smirked, giving Yohji an expression so openly seductive that it made the women around him gasp. Yohji looked away quickly and, when his gaze fell to Aya, he was shocked to see the prince glaring at him.

The look was so sharp it seemed to pierce his heart and turn his blood to ice. Yohji had never known anyone who could make you fear for your safety with a mere glance. Then realization dawned on him; if Aya was looking at him like that, then he was displeased at him for looking at Schuldig. Yohji wanted to smirk and ask Aya if he was jealous, but then Aya looked away with a slight sigh and Yohji frowned a bit. He couldn't afford to get his hopes up; after all, he still had plans to escape. Not only that, but Aya _could_ be shallow and simply not like to share, no matter what Yohji wanted to believe about the enigmatic prince's personality. He wouldn't fool himself into thinking Aya actually wanted him.

Yohji sat back and crossed his legs at the ankles, wincing a bit when he felt his anklet grind into his flesh. He smiled softly; he had just told himself, not so long ago in the harem, that he didn't mind belonging to Aya in some fashion, so even if Aya _was_ a spoiled brat, he found that he still liked the thought of "being his".

Yohji reached forward with his foot until he could tap his toes on the prince's shoe. He saw Aya's eyebrows rise slightly, but the man still didn't look his way. He continued, becoming more urgent until finally Aya glanced over with a frustrated sigh. Yohji smirked then, pushing his leg forward further, he rubbed his anklet on the prince's calf. Aya knew immediately what the jewelry was and what it meant that Yohji was still wearing it. His lips quirked up in a knowing smirk and his eyes seemed to convey thanks and desire simultaneously. Yohji felt his breath catch at the emotion in those wickedly sensual violet eyes and he wondered how Schuldig had ever looked handsome to him.

Yohji withdrew his leg as he suddenly realized he had placed himself into quite a bind. He sighed heavily and looked completely away from everyone, his head lolling over to the side lazily as his eyes rolled up to study the carved and painted ceiling. Yohji finally understood just how stupid he had been. How could he want to escape this place _and_ be close to Aya? How on earth would that even work out? And was his pride so deeply destroyed by his infatuation with the Prince that he would willingly give up his freedom?

Yohji felt fingers in his hair and he lowered his gaze, turning his head. He sneered at Schuldig, but the other man simply chuckled softly. Leaning in close to Yohji, he whispered against his lips, "I shall break you," he licked Yohji's lips gently, "and you will adore me."

Yohji scoffed, "Don't get your hopes up."

The noble gripped Yohji's chin and turned his head so they were both looking at Aya, "You think your prince will save you, I suppose?" Aya gave Schuldig that frightening icy glare, but the nobleman just laughed, "You really hate to share don't you Your Majesty?"

Aya scowled, "Don't speak as though he is a trinket."

Schuldig smirked, "It seems I _have_ chosen your favorite whore," he chuckled.

Aya narrowed his eyes, but wisely knew not to say anything more. He had quickly read this nobleman and pegged him as not only annoying, but also a jester. This man would bait for a battle of wits and Aya would be no man's prey. He coolly turned his head, still aware of the noble, but also making a point to ignore him. Yohji wasn't sure how to feel about that exchange, so he kept his mouth shut.

There was a sudden clap of hands and four quick blasts from a trumpet. Everyone looked toward the center of the room as the dancers walked in. Omi, in front, was followed by two females. The girls were the same height as Omi; one was quite voluptuous with extremely curvy hips and a generous bust. The other had a pleasing hourglass shape, with a tantalizing backside that captured Yohji's attention right away.

Next the musicians filed in, a quartet of stringed instruments, and all seven people bowed to King Persia before settling into their respective places to get ready for the entertainment. Once the music started, a slow and graceful melody, the dancers began. Omi was particularly wonderful to watch, and Yohji realized that the only real reason the women were there were to be flirtatious, for they were not very skilled at dancing. Though he found the thought to verge on this side of ludicrous because Omi's dancing was sensual and overtly sexual to the point of almost overshadowing the pretty women on either side of him.

Yohji glanced at Schuldig and saw that the noble was clearly eyeing Omi. His cheeks were a bit flushed and Yohji understood why. Omi's movements seemed so intimate; it almost felt wrong to be watching him, like one had accidentally stumbled in on the young man pleasing himself and was now too weak with desire to look away. Yohji glanced at Aya and was surprised to see the prince's expression. His eyes were half lidded, his lips pursed, and though he was looking in the direction of the dancers, it was clear he was detached from the actual show. The prince seemed rather…bored. Yohji didn't really understand that; he knew that the prince favored males and Omi, while he looked young, was clearly showing he knew just what to do with that body of his…so why was Aya uninterested? Maybe Aya couldn't get past the fact that Omi looked like a child; if that were so, Yohji sure couldn't fault him for that. However, Yohji remembered his conversation with Omi when he had first arrived and the younger had told him about interacting with Aya. Therefore, if Aya had used him before for release of his sexual tension, Omi's appearance wasn't an issue. Yohji then thought that maybe this dance had been performed before and that was why the prince seemed bored; perhaps he wanted more variety.

As if the nobleman could read his mind, Schuldig leaned over the table and whispered to the prince, "Is he not to your liking?" The prince looked over, but said nothing. Schuldig continued, "I wonder; if your lovely slave were out there gyrating in that manner, would you then be enthralled?" he smirked.

Aya's eyes snapped over to look upon Yohji's face, "Perhaps," he whispered with a slight smile as the amethyst orbs sparked, openly showing desire and possessiveness.

Yohji's entire being caught fire as he felt pinned by that gaze. His cock stirred, trying to flare to life, and Yohji had to bite the inside of his cheek to force away the groan of discomfort that almost sprang from his lips as the restricting jewelry did its job. Aya seemed to know what effect he was having on the blonde, for his look became haughty before he lowered his eyes and began to pick at the fruit on his plate. Yohji, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off the exotic prince, but once he realized his body would continue to react to the man (the jewelry was digging into his flesh almost painfully now), he forced his gaze away.

Schuldig made a snorting sound as he glanced between both men. He found it both amusing and damning that the two were so drawn to each other. He knew, if he wanted to, he could use this information for his own favor, but for now he would continue to tease them. If there came a time, however, when he needed to exploit their attraction, he would. So he tucked the knowledge away. It also occurred to him that Yohji would be more fight than fun if he were to try to use him tonight. While he was normally up for a challenge, he was, quite frankly, too aroused to deal with having to put up with one tonight. That dancer, Omi, had effectively made the noble's body heat rise and, if he recalled correctly, the small slave seemed to be obedient. Schuldig decided he could play with Omi now and work on Yohji later.

Finally, at dinner's end, Schuldig decided he would wait until all the other lords and ladies, servers, and musicians had left. He knew Aya would wait for him; he figured the prince didn't want to take his eyes off of Yohji until he absolutely had to. He waited patiently, crossing his legs and picking at his nails with the tine of a fork. He had released his hair, the coppery locks now cascading loosely about his broad shoulders and down his back. He didn't look at Aya or Yohji; he simply hummed to himself as he waited for the hall to be emptied. Kindly, yet firmly, he deflected any flirtations made by some of the ladies and had to flat out refuse one who was much bolder than the rest in stating what she truly wanted from him. Aya sat stiffly, glaring at Schuldig, but even in his clearly agitated state, the patrons couldn't help but swoon over their handsome prince. Yohji just sat with his head back, silently counting the cherubs painted on the ceiling.

At last alone, Schuldig spoke first, "I wish, Your Majesty, to avail myself of the slave called Omi tonight," as all this was said the noble never bothered to look up at the royal.

The muscles in Aya's jaw flexed, but his voice was calm as he spoke, "Along with the current male by your side?"

"In place of the current male by my side," the noble answered simply. Yohji dropped his head and eyed Schuldig. The man continued, "be advised that I still may call upon him during my stay here…"

"I am well aware," Aya answered, voice smooth as silk.

Schuldig stood and stretched elaborately, "Well I'm off," at those words a servant hurried over to escort the man to his guest room, "send the slave up to me quickly…his dancing has stirred me up quite efficiently," he didn't bother bowing as he turned on his heel and followed the servant out of the hall.

Once Aya thought the man was well out of hearing distance, he looked over at Yohji and said, "Come to me tonight," then he stood and left the hall as well.

* * *

Yohji didn't know why he felt nervous, standing outside Aya's door. He had been here twice before; still though, he had to take a deep breath and steel himself as he knocked. The door was opened with quite a wide sweep by the prince himself. Yohji stepped in and shut the door behind him, about to bend at his waist when his chin was caught gently by the prince's hand. He looked at the prince, puzzled, but soon noticed that Aya's eyes were soft and welcoming. Yohji smiled and, leaning forward, boldly kissed his prince. A soft peck was all it was meant to be, but Aya sighed softly and deepened the kiss by stepping closer and wrapping his arm around Yohji's waist. The hand at his chin slid over and began to stroke along his cheek while the hand at his hip caressed in small circles. Yohji was nearly breathless, though the kiss had just begun, so he took a deep breath, tasting wine on Aya's lips. The prince was skilled, his warm mouth pressed firmly against Yohji's while his tongue quickly claimed dominance in the kiss. He playfully warred with Yohji, his tongue gently coaxing the other's to follow where he went only to push it down and lave powerfully over it seconds later. Yohji had never felt so heated just from a kiss; he was heady with pleasure and grateful he had the forethought to remove his jewelry before he arrived. His sex was pressing into Aya's abdomen, shamelessly announcing his arousal. Aya moaned appreciatively at the sensation of Yohji's manhood, and he rocked his hips twice to tease the other man. Yohji growled at the suggestive movement and the sound made Aya chuckle, thus ending the kiss.

Yohji was panting, but somehow still pulled off a graceful and proper bow. Aya was smirking as he told him to rise. Yohji did so, licking his lips, and with a smirk of his own he whispered, "So it seems the nobleman was right…you do hate to share…"

"Bah," Aya waved a hand dismissively, "this has nothing to do with trivial things like selfishness or jealousy."

Yohji lifted a brow, "Then what is this?"

"Merely a kiss."

"Merely…you make it sound so simple," Yohji chuckled, "Be careful, Your Highness, or I'll begin to think you have fallen for me!"

"And if I have?" Aya crossed his arms, giving Yohji a pointed look.

Yohji shook his head, "Too soon."

"There is a timeline to attraction?" Aya seemed amused.

Yohji felt his heart swell with hope, but still couldn't fully believe what was being said to him, "I've always thought so…" even as he said this he felt stupid. Didn't he fall head over heels the moment he placed eyes on the prince, himself?

Aya frowned, "You've been reading too much of that romantic poetry. Attraction takes seconds, it is love that should be allowed the time to grow," then he smirked, "Surely you don't wish that I loved you?"

Yohji chuckled and shook his head again, "No. I'm always up for a good fuck."

Aya's composure seemed to falter a bit at the use of such a vulgar word, but he quickly recovered, saying, "Then get to it…undress me."

* * *

Schuldig was smiling, "You are quite responsive," his eyes, dark with lust, were taking in the trembling body before him. Omi was standing, pressed face to stomach against the wall, his legs spread as the noble knelt, still fully dressed, behind him. Schuldig watched his fingers as they would disappear then reappear between the smooth globes of the young man's quivering ass. "You are so tight inside," he whispered, "Does your prince not avail you much?"

Omi whimpered, then bit his lip embarrassed he had made the sound, "No sir," the noble whispered softly to be called by his true name, but it wasn't an actual interruption so Omi went on, "I have only been called to the prince four times, but he has never taken me."

Schuldig's brows rose at that, "Is this a virgin hole?"

"No," Omi answered with a blush.

Schuldig hummed his approval, "Broken by man, object or self?"

Omi bit his lip again, too embarrassed to answer. At Schuldig's harsh slap to his bottom he gasped and then said, "All three sir," another slap, "I-I mean Schuldig."

Schuldig nodded, though Omi couldn't see him and he withdrew his fingers. Omi let out a needy moan, "Patience little one," he leaned forward to kiss one soft mound of the slave's ass, then the other, "turn around for me…"

Omi obeyed, his entire body flushed with arousal. Schuldig immediately gripped the younger man's cock, smiling, "So thick and robust for one so small…I am pleased…may I pleasure you?"

Omi was caught off guard by the question and faltered in answering it. Schuldig laughed, looking up, waiting. Omi couldn't speak, so he just nodded. Schuldig shook his head, "No, no. Now that you've made me wait I don't think I will…" he closed his eyes.

Omi fought the urge to protest and instead lowered his head and whispered, "I am sorry to have angered you."

Schuldig smiled, "Your obedience is astounding…I shall reward you now," he leaned forward, flicking his tongue over the very tip of Omi's throbbing member, "too bad that tall one isn't more like you…" he wrapped his lips around the head and gave it a series of quick sucks before releasing it, "Tell me Omi…who is Yohji to your dear prince?"

Omi was panting, his knees barely holding him up, his eyes half lidded, and his hands grasped at the wall behind him, "N-nothing…they are merely royal and slave."

"I don't believe you," Schuldig wrapped an arm around Omi's waist and pulled his lower half away from the wall. He took the tip of the slave's cock between his lips and sucked as his other hand spanked the soft backside. He heard Omi's mixture of a moan and a yelp and it pleased him. His lips slid off with an audible pop, "Now tell me the truth."

"It is! I swear! They are nothing more…though I believe Yohji finds him attractive, but most do."

"Do you?"

Omi faltered again, but at the sound of Schuldig's laugh he whispered, "Yes I do."

"He is handsome, I will agree…but I must say I am very confused as to why he was adopted at such an odd age," as he spoke, Schuldig's fingers stroked Omi's erection sensually, "Can you enlighten me?"

Omi gasped, "No. The prince was already here when I arrived."

Schuldig licked up the shaft, using his tongue to toy with the head before saying, "And this does not bother the people of the kingdom?"

"I do not know what the people think;" Omi's legs were shaking now, "I rarely leave the harem."

"Ah, so true…" the noble frowned then said, "What do you think of me?"

"I find you handsome," Omi opened his eyes to look down at the noble.

Schuldig felt the gaze and looked up with a smile on his face, reaching out with his tongue to taste the pre cum flowing from Omi. They held the gaze for as long as they could before Omi moaned deeply. The sound struck the noble in such a pleasing way that he closed his eyes, fully engulfing Omi, and began pleasuring him vigorously. Even still, as his heart pounded from listening to the sounds of the younger man above him, his mind calculated. An exotic prince adopted at such an old age. There had to be reason…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise thereof.

"Then get to it…undress me."

Yohji smirked as he heard the command come from Aya. He walked closer to the prince and lowered his head, kissing his neck. His hands slid up the expanse of Aya's chest, finding the closures to his outfit. The prince seemed to have more than enough to close his shirt and robe, buttons and ribbons, little snaps that looked like jewels; Yohji wasn't sure, but he thought maybe they really were. His lips kissed at the prince's neck, his teeth grazing the flesh now and then and his tongue flicking out to taste his throat. Finally, with the shirt open, Yohji pulled back to look upon the prince's body.

Aya was pale, but not in a fashion that one would think he was sick. Instead he reminded Yohji of soft cream or the pureness of the first fallen snow. He seemed fragile and for a moment he was too worried to touch him. Instead he went to work removing the clothing. When his fingertips brushed Aya's shoulders slightly and he felt the corded muscle flex under his touch he realized he had been wrong in thinking Aya was fragile. Suddenly the memory of being thrust up against the wall while the prince was angry came back to him and Yohji unexpectedly yanked the cloth completely from the prince, flinging it to the side, eager to feel more of that strength. Aya grunted softly at the rough movement, but allowed Yohji to continue.

Yohji took a deep breath then reached out and touched Aya's wrist while his verdant eyes followed his own hands. He went slowly up the length of his arms, feeling the muscle bunch in the forearms and the soft fuzz of hair, white blonde and mostly unnoticeable to the eye. Higher, until he was at the bicep and he squeezed gently just to feel the muscle flex; then over and across his shoulders to his collar bone where his fingers danced at the hollow beneath his throat before shifting downward. Aya, it seemed, was deceptively strong. Even in the relaxed state of standing, his body exuded power and danger. His muscles were like steel beneath the silkiness of his skin, his flesh smooth like sun-warmed honey. The prince had a pleasant fragrance as well; a delicate touch of sandalwood, yet underlying that was the more tantalizing scent of Aya himself. The soft, salty fragrance of his masculinity; not overbearing like perspiration, but calming like a gentle sea spray.

Yohji sighed as his hands roamed around Aya's pectorals; his thumbs caressed the nipples until both were so hard they barely moved at the last swipe of his fingers. Aya hissed, drawing Yohji's emerald gaze upward sharply. When he saw that his prince was pleased, he gave him an openly seductive look before drawing his hands down to Aya's abdomen.

He splayed his fingers and let them settle there as his eyes slowly lifted to look into Aya's. The amethyst was a shade darker, a physical reaction to the heat that flowed through his body at being touched by the other man. Still, though, they shone, the pupil ringed by flecks of navy, which Yohji could now see, being so near. The two looked at one another for quite some time and Yohji slowly realized that the longer he looked at Aya the more he was able to read the other's expression. On the surface he looked almost bored, but with a closer look it was clear to Yohji he was aroused. There was also an underlying sense of something else…something Yohji felt he _needed_ to grasp. He studied the prince, the way the violet eyes started to roam his features and the way his lips parted slightly. Yohji's eyes lowered to view the parted lips and he swallowed hard at the memory of the feel and taste of them. His eyes rose once more and this time when they locked with the prince's he was surprised to feel Aya's stomach tense beneath his fingers. Yohji hadn't heard Aya's intake of breath, but he felt it and suddenly it became clear what that hidden expression was: awe. Aya was actually taken aback by Yohji's attractiveness. The realization shocked Yohji, but he was careful not to let it show. Instead he began to move his hands again, feeling the heat of his abdomen and the slight quivering of the hard lined muscles just beneath the skin.

The combination of kissing and touching Aya had effectively raised Yohji's body temperature and his erection had tented the flimsy fabric of his harem attire. Still though he didn't want to rush this; he was savoring this time, never knowing when he would have an opportunity to thoroughly explore his exotically beautiful prince again. Aya made a sighing sound when Yohji's hands ghosted along the top edge of his pants, and closed his eyes slowly as Yohji worked them down over his slender hips. Yohji looked down just as the garment was pushed below Aya's groin. The prince's erection sprang forth, some pre-cum escaping the tip with the sudden movement to land on Yohji's wrist. He and Aya both moaned.

Yohji gently lowered to his knees as his hands continued to work Aya's pants downward. He leaned forward and kissed Aya's thigh and the muscles flexed beneath his lips. Yohji smirked, nipping the flesh, and suddenly felt Aya's hand clench his hair. He looked up, mouth still attached to Aya's sexy thigh, and saw that more pearly liquid had beaded on the tip of the prince's member. Yohji lifted his head, stretching his tongue until the tip touched the small opening at the head of Aya's erection. He held it there until there was enough cum pooled at the slit to finally roll gracefully onto his smooth tongue. Aya groaned as he watched his essence slide slowly down Yohji's tongue until it disappeared into his mouth. Yohji patiently waited until more gathered and when it slid onto his tongue this time, he licked his top lip, leaving a glistening trail seductively on his skin.

Aya felt a rush of raw adrenaline and passion wash over his body in reaction to Yohji's show, so overwhelming and powerful that he jerked away from the other. He staggered a bit on his bunched pants, but didn't fall. Yohji realized the prince was panicking, and now remembered how the man thought arousal was a burden. He reached out quickly, gripping Aya's hips tightly, and before the other could protest he surged forward and engulfed Aya's erection. Aya growled, but still it held a hint of his pleasure, so Yohji continued.

Yohji still took his time, but forcefully dug his nails into Aya's hipbones to make it clear he wouldn't let go anytime soon. Aya didn't fight, but he was making noises of disapproval. Yohji ignored him; he was fairly certain that if he wanted to the man could get away. Aya was strong; Yohji's earlier exploration had allowed him to garner that information. So it meant a part of Aya was curious and another part wanted to give into these feelings. Yohji felt the vocalizations were just a reflex, all part of the act of keeping up his aloof and cold reputation.

Yohji continued with his languid licks and sucks, humming gently in appreciation of the hot cock in his mouth. His lips massaged around the shaft as his tongue laved the underside and traced the vein pulsing along the length of it. He felt Aya shiver, heard him moan, and he knew he had his full attention again. He reached down and tugged on the pants around the prince's ankles and Aya lifted his feet one at a time so Yohji could get rid of the garment.

Aya's grip tightened in his hair and Yohji moaned, loving the roughness of it. He sucked harder and heard Aya's intake of breath. Aya twisted his hand and jerked Yohji's head. Yohji looked up and saw Aya's eyes closed tight, his lips a severe straight line.

Yohji pulled away and Aya let out a heavy sigh. Yohji chuckled, "Stop fighting…it's not like we haven't done this before."

Aya opened his eyes and scowled down at Yohji, "You are not my lover…stop being so gentle!"

Yohji raised a brow, "Oh but I am, my dear prince," Aya narrowed his eyes at the words, but Yohji continued, "you called me to your chambers, so, for at least tonight, I _am_ your lover," before Aya could answer, Yohji bent his head and sucked the tip of Aya's cock into his mouth. Aya hissed and Yohji moved a hand off the prince's hip to cup his heated sac. Aya groaned at the contact so Yohji started to roll the balls gently between his fingers. Aya let out a soft noise that made Yohji's body tingle and his cock jump. He looked up and his eyes locked with Aya's; he held the gaze, his emeralds silently commanding Aya to come.

Finally, after a few more bobs of Yohji's head, Aya tensed, his sac drew up and his mouth fell open as a growl rolled from his throat. The prince was brought up onto his toes with the force of his climax and the hand fisted in Yohji's hair opened as he used it to push Yohji's head closer to his body. Yohji's eyes went wide as the action forced the erection deeper into his mouth, teasing the back of his throat. Still, he took the seed without complaint, though he wasn't fast enough to swallow all of it in time. When Aya pulled out, gasping for air and still tense, Yohji wasn't prepared; cum dribbled from his mouth and down his chin, and when Aya's cock jerked one more time, the last thread of cum struck Yohji's nose and upper lip.

Yohji licked his lips then looked up at the prince. Aya was still panting, his beautiful body flushed and his hands trembling slightly as his arms hung limply at his sides. The longer those violet eyes looked down at Yohji though, the passion cleared and they slowly revealed a new emotion. Yohji saw a flash of panic before it was replaced by uncertainty and maybe just a smidge of regret. He knew then that he shouldn't push Aya any further. He had to get them back on familiar ground and the easiest way to do that was to demonstrate that Aya still had the upper hand.

Yohji stood slowly, lowering his head, and whispered, "If that is all, Your Highness, I shall take my leave," as he said this, the tension in the room seemed to fade, but he felt foolish where he stood because his erection was still proud and leaking. It would be an embarrassing trip back to the harem. He glanced up at Aya and saw the other's eyes looking at his impressive erection. Yohji didn't know whether to feel hopeful or dismayed.

Aya's next words, delivered crisp and harsh, helped him decide, "There is a wash room there," he jerked his arm over to the left and pointed, "Go finish it."

Yohji swallowed hard and with a quick nod rushed to the other side of the room, opened the door, and ducked into the wash room. The tension seemed to return; there was something…uncomfortable about pleasuring oneself knowing the other person in the room didn't want to be reminded of his own sexual urges. Yohji wondered if he had pushed Aya too far. Maybe he should have thrown Aya down and taken him roughly as opposed to showing the man just how much he appreciated his body. Nevertheless, Yohji reminded himself, Aya had admitted to an attraction and there was no way the prince would be able to forget an orgasm like _that_ , so maybe there was some hope to be had after all.

* * *

The next morning Yohji awoke to see Omi sitting up on his pallet.

"Morning," Yohji yawned.

"Good morning," Omi turned his head, smiling at him.

Yohji sat up too, ignoring his morning erection to scratch his chest instead, "That noble didn't do anything dastardly to you, did he?"

Omi blushed and looked down, "Ah, no."

Yohji raised a brow, "What the hell is that?"

"Is what?" Omi glanced over.

"That look."

"What look?"

Yohji made a face, "You're blushing…"

Omi changed the subject…sort of, "He was upset that you are not as obedient as you should be."

Yohji waved a hand, pleased his morning wood was abating, "Whatever. He'll get over it."

"He still wants you…I'm afraid that if you keep fighting him," Omi shrugged, "I don't know…he's not above taking what he wants by force."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Yohji laughed suddenly, "Please don't tell me you believe he can actually beat me in a fight?"

"No, no!" Omi chuckled, "I just think you should be careful…he's…"

"A bastard? Yes, I know."

"I was going to say relentless."

Yohji laughed again, "He doesn't scare me."

Omi shifted positions and pulled his legs up to rest his chin on his knees, "He thinks you are being difficult because you and the prince are lovers."

Yohji remembered Aya's reaction to the gentle and soft seduction he had given him last night and scoffed, "We are hardly that."

"I told him…but I don't think he believed me."

"Whatever, Omi. That man is a pompous ass. He's gonna make his own truth wherever he goes."

"Will I now?" Schuldig stepped gracefully into their little room.

Omi was a bit startled, but Yohji just yawned again then said, "Yep, more than likely."

Schuldig tilted his head as he ran his fingers through Omi's hair. Yohji didn't like how the nobleman was touching the other like he owned him, but most of all he didn't like how Omi seemed to lean into the older man's leg. Like he was a loyal dog heeling at his master's command.

"I want you to accompany me to breakfast."

Yohji shook his head, "I'm still tired," then he smirked and lied, "and sore from last night."

Schuldig raised a brow, then answered, "Pity you, but I was speaking to this little one right here…" he looked down as Omi looked up. Omi's cheeks blazed then, but he lowered his eyes in acquiescence and nodded, "and if anyone has a right to complain about being sore, it's him."

Yohji felt his anger flair at that, but before the snide remark he had prepared could leave his lips, Omi whispered a soft 'I feel fine'.

"Good," the noble smiled, "then I won't feel awful when I fuck you in the palace gardens later."

Omi lowered his head further and his cheeks grew even redder, if that was possible. Yohji grit his teeth and glared at the noble.

Schuldig reached down and hoisted Omi to his feet, but he never took his eyes off Yohji, "Oh don't be jealous…I'll play with you some other time. That is if your prince lets me. Speaking of which, I shall be dining with him this morning. Maybe I can persuade him to let me have you for a while."

Yohji narrowed his eyes at him, but then suddenly gave him a smile and asked, "Do you know what you will be having for breakfast?"

The noble paused to consider the change of topic and expression, but in the end answered, "I heard something about figs and nuts. Some boar's head cheese I believe."

Yohji nodded with a smirk, "Nuts hmm? I hope you choke on them."

Schuldig laughed outright, then turned and left the room with Omi in tow.

Yohji punched his pallet. _There is no way that man is going to eat breakfast with Aya alone!_ He thought to himself as he rose up and looked for his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Aya sat in the large gazebo in the center of the royal gardens. It was a bright and beautiful morning so that was why he had decided to have breakfast out here with the nobleman. He didn't like the idea of him being here for a week, he hoped they could use this time to get business out of the way. Then Schuldig could go back to his own kingdom. Aya tried to tell himself that he just didn't trust the man and questioned his true intentions and that was why he wanted him to leave, but deep down he knew it was because of the Noble's interest in Yohji.

Yohji. Aya was infuriated with him. How dare he act like they were true lovers last night! Aya didn't believe for one moment that Yohji's soft and gentle touches were because he was a harem slave and had been summoned. Yohji was the most defiant slave he had ever met so there was no way he had decided all of a sudden to fulfill his duties now. That only left two options. He was either being cold hearted and teasing Aya by making him feel more acutely his unwanted feelings or he was attracted to Aya and he was truly showing his passion and desire for him. Aya would love to believe it was the first, but he wasn't a stupid man. He has known for some time that there was attraction between them. He had even admitted it himself in an off handed sort of way.

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming closer. He saw Schuldig dressed quite dapper, but he was confused as to why he had brought Omi with him. Omi was dressed modestly in a small shirt that showed off his midriff and shorts and sandals. Aya stood to greet them and sat after Schuldig had made it to his seat. Omi was sitting to his left, looking a bit nervous to be around the Prince.

Aya ignored them momentarily as he waved over a young man. He demanded two flasks of wine and called for their food to be brought out. After a deep slow bow the man hurried off to fulfill his prince's wishes.

Aya looked over at Schuldig, "I hope your stay here has been comfortable."

"It has been fun," Schuldig smiled, "I must say I am pleased with the training you give to your harem staff…Omi is quite a treat…" he glanced at the younger and watched as he blushed. This made him smirk and he lifted his hand and patted the top of Omi's head.

Aya found the gesture condescending so he looked away. His eyes widened when he saw Yohji coming up the walk way. He had half a mind to tell him to turn back, but he didn't want to look like he didn't have control over his servants so he would just have to play like he had asked Yohji to join. He would reprimand Yohji later for his boldness.

Yohji smirked, as though he knew he had backed Aya into a corner. He stopped and bowed, "Sorry I am late Your Highness," then he sat on Aya's right side, between him and Schuldig, not caring that the right side was usually reserved as a place of honor. He just didn't like the thought of Schuldig being so close to Aya.

Schuldig recognized the possessive action for what it was and it merely made him chuckle, "You are not late dear slave…the food has yet to arrive."

Yohji grit his teeth at the word slave. Aya looked at Schuldig with narrowed eyes, "If you are going to refer to Omi by his name then you shall use Yohji's proper name as well."

Schuldig's brow shot up, but he was amused, "So be it."

Finally the food was served and all four took the time to eat a little before conversation began. Aya took one last bite of his fig and chewed it as he thought about how to approach the situation.

"So, nobleman of Schwar-"

"Call me Schuldig."

Aya sighed, "Schuldig, just how much authority have you been given?"

"I am allowed to talk to you about matters of State, a possible truce of sorts and relay anything you tell me back to my King. I am not allowed to sign paperwork or make promises or make demands," Schuldig sipped his wine casually.

"What is it that you king wishes?"

"He is looking at opening up relations again between our two nations. He would love to start up the exchange of goods once more. He is looking for a nice firm, solid relationship, not merely a truce," Schuldig's hand slid beneath the table and stroked Omi's thigh.

Aya nodded and swirled the sweet red wine in his goblet slowly. He took a long, elegant sip then lowering his hand he said, "I figured as much," he eyed Schuldig.

The nobleman cocked a brow, "Your tone suggests you think there is more to my king's request?"

Aya merely 'hmm'ed then plucked a plump green grape and ate it slowly. Schuldig watched him and the longer their eyes held the more the tension rose. Aya's expression was slowly beginning to reveal his anger especially as Schuldig's began to take on a curiously smug edge.

"No not my king," Schuldig finally spoke, "but me."

Aya cocked a brow and waved his hand in a gesture of continue.

Schuldig picked up a fig then after a bite and a delicate swallow he asked, "Why were you adopted at such an odd age?"

Omi and Yohji looked over a bit taken aback by the question. Aya on the other hand wasn't fazed by it; in fact it seemed he had heard that question many times before.

Aya sighed, "What does this have to do with the truce?"

"Oh it doesn't. I am merely curious…" Schuldig gave what would have been deemed a sweet smile by a more easily duped man.

Aya didn't doubt the man was curious, but he wasn't silly enough to think that was all it was. He knew Schuldig would sit on the information until such time that he could use it to better his position. Aya wasn't about to give him anything that he could use, it would be like handing him a knife then turning your back to him.

Aya rolled a grape between his thumb and forefinger for a while before plucking it then answering calmly, "That is a question you must ask my father…for he is the one that adopted me."

Schuldig snorted, "You mean to tell me you never asked?"

"Why would I…I don't care for the answer," Aya spoke this with finality in his tone. He was done with this conversation.

Schuldig smiled, hearing the warning, "Well you ended up in a good place. I would love to have a harem all to myself. Men all long and toned like Yohji…" he leered at him.

Aya narrowed his eyes, but said calmly, "I don't use my harem much. Once you own it the novelty wears off quickly. I tire of it."

"Is that so?" Schuldig tilted his head, still looking at Yohji, "Because it seems to me that his Majesty and the harem boy Yohji have yet to tire of anything."

Yohji actually let out a slight groan. Aya's narrowed eyes got colder, "I am not quite sure what you think is going on between Yohji and I."

"You know exactly what I am thinking…or do you get off on hearing all the nasty details of your affair relayed to you by a third party?" Schuldig smirked. Aya didn't answer.

Yohji was ignoring Schuldig's raunchy taunts and instead was considering his question to Aya. He never really thought that the prince's adoption was anything that was a cause for inspection, but now that it was brought up he had to admit that it was a rather odd arrangement. Now he was just as curious about the answer as the noble.

Schuldig rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, "Very well then, since there is no torrid affair…" his navy eyes slid over to Yohji, "I am requesting Yohji's services for the night."

Aya's expression became so thunderous that for a split second Schuldig almost took back his words. But Schuldig liked to live dangerously so he just gave Aya a smug smile instead.

Yohji broke the tension suddenly, "Damn chibi try not to look so sad about it!" He scowled.

Omi blushed and dropped his head. Schuldig smiled and rubbed the younger man's cheek rather tenderly then leaned over and kissed him there. He whispered in his ear and what ever he said must have been pleasing because it caused Omi to chuckle.

Yohji rolled his eyes then said, "You gotta send a guard, I don't know what guest quarter you are in."

"You can't be serious?" Aya looked at Yohji with narrowed eyes.

Yohji's brows shot up, "Not like I have a choice," he lifted his leg, the one with the anklet and plopped in across Aya's lap.

Aya growled then pushed the leg off, "I forbid this!"

"You dare deny a guest the amenities you have already promised to them," Schuldig shook his head and made a 'tisk tisk' noise with his tongue.

Yohji looked over at the prince with a lazy roll of his head, "Not like you have any use for me…" he smirked, "right?" He watched as Aya visibly bristled at that.

Schuldig chuckled amused, "I can't wait to see what skills you have."

Yohji whipped his head around and pointed at the noble, "Fuck you! I'm not breaking for anyone!"

Schuldig narrowed his eyes, "You are them most ill mannered slave I have ever met! Don't you know your place? Don't you know what your duty is?" It was clear that Yohji's defiance was no longer 'cute'.

"My duty?" Yohji snorted, "My duty is to myself! My honor will not be trampled by pompous spoiled bastards who know nothing of hard work and pride in self!"

"Hard work?" Schuldig leaned over the table and glared Yohji, "The only thing you should be working is that jaw of yours around my cock!"

Yohji smirked, "Well if you want me to bite your dick off…to each his own."

"You insufferable son of a bitch!"

"Watch what you say about my mother!" Yohji slammed his fist on the table. He was vaguely aware of Aya touching his forearm in an attempt to calm him.

Schuldig smiled, a wicked and nasty thing, "I bet she didn't whine about what she had to do. I bet she took cock like a champ."

When Yohji rose to his feet with a snarl on his face Aya rose with him and gripped his shoulders firmly. Yohji spoke through gritted teeth, "I am not a descendant of a slave, none in my family were ever slaves."

Schuldig stood elegantly, whipped his mouth with a cloth napkin then looked at Yohji with fire in his eyes, "Never the less…I expect to see you tonight," he took Omi's hand then bowed at Aya, "Your Majesty," then he turned and left the two alone.

Aya sighed then sat back down. He looked up at Yohji and watched as he worked at composing himself. Aya spoke softly, "How are you a sold man if your family was never in the caravans? Talk to me."

Yohji sighed then sat down hard in his chair and said, "Just as any family becomes slaves. I was kidnapped," he looked at his hands and forced them to uncurl from the fists they were in, "I saw a young woman injured in the road. She was bleeding from a wound on her back. I didn't know she was running from a caravan, I was merely trying to help her…they just took us both when they caught up."

Aya stared at Yohji's profile for a long while, neither of them speaking as the sun rose higher and the birds got louder. Finally Aya said, "You are a good man Yohji."

Yohji shrugged, "I try…" then he sighed and closed his eyes, "really I do…" he started a bit when he felt Aya's cool fingers on his jaw. He opened his eyes and looked over at the prince.

Aya took Yohji's jaw gently and turned his head so they were eye to eye. Then he stated simply, "Do anything that man asks of you…but this," then he leaned forward and touched his lips to Yohji's.

Yohji understood immediately the intimacy of the kiss and he moved his body around to face Aya fully as he slowly parted his lips, silently asking for a deeper kiss. Aya hesitated, but realizing the statement he was already making by kissing Yohji in the first place he entered him gently with a sigh.

Yohji let out a soft moan and stroked Aya's tongue with his own, but he pulled away quickly not wanting to scare Aya off like he did last night. He was pleased when Aya chased him and caressed him back. Yohji desperately wanted to wrap his arms around the prince and hold him close like a true lover, but he knew that would be too much for Aya. So he relished the sensations he was allowed; the smoothness of Aya's lips, his fingers holding his chin as they kiss, the warmth of his tongue as he explored Yohji's mouth. Too soon Aya pulled away.

Both men were panting slightly as they looked at each other deeply. At that identical moment Yohji knew they had both came to the same understanding. That despite Yohji's honor and pride, despite even that jewelry around his ankle he was Aya's. It was as clear as though Aya had declared it aloud. Yohji closed his eyes and nodded, but when he opened his eyes again his prince was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/ Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

In addition to a vest and shirt, Yohji wore two pairs of pants over a loin cloth so the shape of his manhood would not be seen through them. If the nobleman wanted a piece of him, he would have to work for it. Sure Aya had given him the go ahead, but he would be damned if he went into Schuldig's room looking like some inviting man-whore. He wore his hair in an unflattering bun and changed his anklet into a large golden monstrosity. The bobbles and bells and coins that jangled off of the big chain wouldn't declare daintily that he was Aya's; it would scream it.

He walked to the nobleman's room with two guards, a scowl on his face the entire way. Once at the door he forced out a yawn and let his face remain slack with a bored expression. He looked bedraggled and nonchalant when Schuldig opened the door. To his horror, it seemed his appearance simply amused the offensive man even more.

"Aren't you as lovely as ever," Schuldig smiled.

Yohji merely shrugged and walked through the door lazily, "They set you up nice. Looks about as good as the prince's."

"You would know," Schuldig smirked as he closed the door.

Yohji looked over his shoulder, "Damn right," he smirked when the noble sneered.

Schuldig walked over to a small sideboard and, opening a panel on the side, pulled out a silver decanter and two squat glasses, "Care for some ale?"

Yohji walked over and nodded, "Sure. One should never turn down good ale," he watched as his drink was poured then he picked it up and took a sip, closing his eyes. This wasn't good ale; it was fantastic.

"So," Schuldig smiled, "I'm surprised you showed up. I thought you would have found a way to fake an illness to avoid me."

"I'm no coward." Yohji narrowed his eyes, "Besides you can't do anything to me that I won't forget about the next day."

Schuldig cocked a brow, "Bastard. You shouldn't say that with such certainty…I might surprise you with my skill and prowess."

Yohji frowned slightly and looked away from the nobleman. He downed his ale and quickly got another glass full. He would need a lot of it to make it through this night.

* * *

Aya was sitting at his desk, quill in hand, looking at the same blank piece of parchment he had been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. He couldn't seem to concentrate. Yohji was with Schuldig right now. Had they started yet? Was the noble being cruel? Was Yohji fighting back or just getting it over with? Aya hated that he couldn't keep his mind on his work and it solidified his opinion that emotions and caring _did_ get in the way of his duty. After tonight he would have to make it a point to ignore Yohji. He just couldn't operate like this.

Now he regretted his declaration this afternoon. Kissing Yohji with so much passion and fierceness seemed so right at the time. The thought of Yohji touching anyone else in the way that he had touched him had shook Aya to his core. He was not a man that shared things that he treasured.

Aya took in a deep, shuddering breath. Surely he didn't treasure Yohji; they had just met! Again Aya vowed to create distance and go back to the solitary man he had always been. He never had trouble with his emotions before Yohji came into his life. He had to get back to that state of mind.

Another fifteen minutes passed with no production of work from Aya. He sighed, grinding his teeth together. He rubbed the bridge of his nose then abruptly stood and walked to his door. He pulled it open with so much force the guards on the other side almost pulled their swords.

Aya glared at them as he ordered, "Bring me the harem boy Omi."

* * *

Yohji rolled his eyes, "You've gone mad."

Schuldig grinned, "Perhaps. Don't tell me you don't know how."

Yohji smirked, "Oh. I. Know. How."

The noble nodded, "Then get over here and show me."

Yohji smiled and stood. He walked lazily over to the noble, aware that the man was drinking in his lithe form like a hungry wolf. Yohji was secretly smug, knowing that he could still get the man going even while dressed in sagging swaths of fabric. Once in front of the noble he dropped to his knees and smirked, "Are you ready for me Schu?"

"You're so damn cocky," Schuldig shook his head, "Well then, why don't you start?"

"Fine," Yohji reached down and ran his fingers over the smooth head, "I call white," then he picked up the pawn.

Schuldig nodded and, smiling, began to set up his black pieces on the chess board.

* * *

Omi stepped into the Prince's chambers with his head bowed and his hands behind his back. It had been so long since he'd been there and he was eager to please the handsome royal. He had dressed in a pair of sheer orange pants and had come bare-chested, but with his collar on. He had bathed and shaved his most intimate parts and put on a masculine scent instead of the light floral perfume most of the harem wore on their skin.

Aya looked up when Omi didn't speak then he remembered that Omi knew his place and wasn't loud and disrespectful like Yohji. He sighed; he didn't like the submissive posture at all.

He spoke, "Look at me. I rather you speak your mind while you are in here. Relax."

Omi looked up, but he didn't seem to relax.

Aya shook his head and asked, "Just how much does the noble talk to you?"

Omi blushed, "Oh well…he…um…"

Aya groaned, "I don't care about the dirty talk. Does he talk about why he's here? What he wants?"

"Oh…um…well yes," Omi nodded, "he's obsessed with why you were adopted when you were."

Aya cocked a brow, "Why does it matter? Did he say?"

"No," Omi lowered his eyes and shook his head, "but I get the idea he thinks it's because you are hiding something. You or the King."

* * *

Yohji knew he would lose this game of chess and it was in the moment that Schuldig made his move that Yohji said, "What is your deal with trying to find out about the Prince's adoption?"

The noble looked up, "Hmm? Oh well, aren't you curious too?"

Yohji frowned, "Not really. I'm merely a slave, remember."

Schuldig chuckled, "Like that's meant anything to you before! Check," he fingered one of the white pawns he had already procured, "Most families want a baby, cute and fat and innocent. Not a youth, old and opinionated."

Yohji smiled, "Aya's cute."

"First name, huh?" Schuldig smirked when Yohji dropped his smile, "Anyway," he continued, "I think they are hiding something..."

"Well first off, there is no family, just the King, maybe he didn't want to raise a baby all on his own. Also, he is getting old. Maybe...maybe he didn't want to die with his heir so young. Who would want the kingdom to go to the king's brother?"

They both made a face of disgust at that prospect.

"Perhaps," the nobleman frowned, thinking, "but his adoption still doesn't sit right with me."

* * *

Omi watched as his prince sat working at his desk silently. Omi was at Aya's feet, legs tucked under him, hands in his lap. He wanted to speak so badly, ask if there was anything he could do for his prince, any pleasure he could give, but he didn't want to be disobedient. He jumped when Aya finally spoke.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Omi blushed and lowered his head, "I am wondering if I can be of any service to you," then he looked up, "that and because you are a beautiful man to look at."

Aya looked down at him and snorted, "I need you as a distraction."

Omi smiled and leaned closer, he looked up with him with his large eyes and placed his hands on Aya's thigh, "I can do that," he whispered.

Aya frowned and jerked his leg away, "Not in that way!" he nearly hissed.

Omi pulled back, shocked and a bit hurt, "I have angered you, I'm sorry Your Highness."

"No no," Aya looked back at his work, "you are doing quite well where you are."

Omi frowned then with great nervousness and a little fear, asked openly, "Did you and Yohji have a fight?"

The prince stiffened and he dropped his quill. Just hearing his name was wreaking havoc on his senses. He groaned, "No," he spat out.

Omi took a deep breath and pressed his luck again, "You seem angry. If not him then...the nobleman?"

Aya sneered, "I dislike that man with a passion."

"So yes?"

"No."

Omi sighed, "Just talk to him."

"The noble?"

"No," Omi suddenly stood, "Yohji."

Aya looked up at him with an angry scowl, "He means nothing to me."

Omi cocked a brow, unbelieving, but decided he shouldn't argue anymore. He stepped closer to Aya and touched his shoulder, "Be of ease my prince," he boldly pushed Aya's chair back then straddled him, "let me distract you."

Aya frowned, "I don't-"

"You want to forget about him right?" Omi whispered so confidently, as if he were in Aya's mind, "Then use me. What easier way to prove you don't care?" He leaned in close, pressing their chests together.

Aya froze. This harem boy made a valid point. If he ravished him there would be no way Yohji wouldn't find out about it. Aya knew he had to create distance between them. He couldn't keep this up, he had to wash Yohji from his mind. This could be the best way.

He reached up and gripped the back of Omi's neck and forced their mouths together. Omi moaned against him, kissing him back with vigor and skill that stunned the prince. Aya's other hand gripped Omi's hip and squeezed him hard. Omi rolled his hips and moaned again. And in that moment Aya's mind wandered.

* * *

"Check mate!" Schuldig laughed.

"Dammit!" Yohji was actually embarrassed with just how easy it was for the noble to beat him, "Best two out of three?"

"Oh no, no," Schuldig's navy eyes twinkled, "that was merely the ice breaker," he suddenly pushed the game board off the leather ottoman that was between them and, leaning over, gripped Yohji's hair.

Yohji grunted and tried to break free, "Get off!"

"I intend to," the noble smirked then yanked Yohji hard, forcing him forward and sprawling across the ottoman. He wasn't surprised the other turned his head away when he tried to plant his lips on Yohji's.

Yohji's words, however, did shock him. Yohji's emerald eyes were flat, "Anything...anything but a kiss."

Schuldig lifted a brow and smirked, "Really?" He kissed the side of Yohji's neck then left a trail of soft pecks up to his ear, "Love the sound of that," he all but purred.

Yohji shivered in revulsion. How he wished he was with Aya. He had shared his body with many people before, male and female, but never had he craved them as badly as he did the prince. Schuldig, and he knew any other person after, would be a pale comparison to Aya and his lovely form. Even his snarky attitude was slightly arousing. Aya was a stunning challenge, full of quiet mystery wrapped in flaming red hair and jewel-toned eyes. Aya had invaded his senses, making his breath stutter, his skin tingle and his body burn whenever he was near. His mind found no rest when he was gone. Always bringing up memories like each was a token needed to complete his soul. Every second with Aya was rich with meaning and depth of importance. Meeting him was not happenstance. It was all so suddenly clear now.

In that moment, from two different corners of the castle, two men cried simultaneously, "I can't do this!"

Aya pushed Omi away so strongly that his back hit the desk and he had to grip the edge to stay steady. He looked at his prince with wide eyes, not realizing that Schuldig was doing the same as he stared at Yohji. Yohji was standing now, his scalp throbbing from the pain of being forcefully pulled from the nobleman's grasp. He glared down at him and shook his head.

"I need to go," Yohji declared as he turned on his heel.

"You need to go," Aya commanded as he pointed to the door.

Omi ran down the hall, holding in his tears, he knew deep down it wasn't personal, but it hurt so much to be rejected so cleanly. He noticed Yohji, coming toward him in great strides. Omi called out, "He needs you!" Then he rushed toward the harem.

Yohji took off, his anklet echoing loudly in the hall as it slapped painfully against the small bones of his foot. He didn't knock when he got there, just threw open Aya's door and marched inside.

* * *

Schuldig started, almost throwing his glass of ale at the door when it flew open.

Omi stood there with a light sheen of sweat on his chest, panting. His brows were furrowed like he was angry, but the noble knew he was sad.

"Yes pet?" Shuldig asked.

"Fuck me."

Shuldig smirked, "Yes pet."

* * *

"What the hell?" Aya cried.

"Shut up!" Yohji slammed the door and crossed the room with a predator's gait until he was at Aya's side, "Say it."

"Say what?" Aya was confused, but didn't dare show it.

"Tell me to stay. Tell me that you hate to share," he gripped Aya around the waist, pulling him flush to his body, and despite himself, his body responded. He trembled in delight and was instantly hard, "Say it Aya. Say you want me."

Aya glared at Yohji. This man was being so bold, so forceful, so brash and commanding. Aya's hackles rose for only a moment, then he realized he loved that this man wasn't frightened of him. That Yohji could hold his own in his presence. That he would look him in the eye and be his equal. In this place where hierarchy reigned and conduct and protocol were expected more than respected, this man broke the mold and demanded he be seen and heard despite his station.

Aya felt his entire body warm in the face of Yohji's passion and power. He reached up and gripped his shoulders with bruising force as his lips descended upon Yohji's. Yohji reached back and swept his hand over the desk, contents littering the ground. Then he picked up Aya, turned, and all but threw him down on top of it.

Aya looked up, his lips moist and red. He was panting slightly, staring at Yohji as the other disrobed. His violet eyes took in the lithe muscular form before him and he whispered, "Yes...I want you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

The breath against the flesh of his inner thigh was surprisingly cool and it caused him to shiver and make goosebumps raise on his delicate skin. He panted and arched, begging silently for that breath to stop teasing him and to use the mouth it was expelling from instead to drive him insane.

His lover ignored his whimpers and soft gasps, but he did add his fingers, walking them up the flat stomach and grinning when the muscles flexed in reaction.

"Please," came a soft whisper.

"Shh," came the answer before another tantalizing wisp of breath along tender flesh.

This slow sweet torture had been going on for over forty minutes already and the captured didn't think he could handle anymore. He was aching, in both painful and pleasant ways, and he needed relief badly. His body was quivering in anticipation, his nipples taut and his manhood weeping with desperate need. He gasped out another plea.

"Hmm," considered his captor, then finally a long warm swipe of his tongue along his lover's sensitized erection, "do something for me..." he whispered, his lips brushing against the wet tip.

"Anything," came the breathless reply, "Oh...gods!"

"Anything?" Another lick then a quick suck to the head as he listened to his lover cry out.

"Yes...oh...just...please!"

A smirk, "I don't care how," a soft nibble to the heated sac before he licked a line back up the length of the straining cock, "but do this for me..."

"What?" The captured arched his hips, "More...please..."

"Find out why the prince was adopted."

"I...I can't..."

"Hmm," he moved away then, leaving the slave untouched, but spread like an offering against the bedsheets. His wrists tied to the headboard, his legs splayed by their own accord.

"No! Please!" Omi's eyes snapped open, "I'm sorry I've angered you!" He panted.

Schuldig looked down at him with a cocked brow and realized he enjoyed the flushed look to his skin. In fact, he was having more fun with Omi than he imagined he would. A part of him wanted to keep him all to himself. He had the money, he could easily buy him from the king...

"I just," Omi bit his bottom lip monetarily, "I just don't know how I would go about finding that out for you," he looked away, "you care about that so much..." he whispered.

"Yes," then he leaned down, "you are a slave, you shouldn't care about what I do, think or feel."

Omi couldn't hide the hurt on his face, but he nodded anyway.

The noble smiled and cupped Omi's face, "However, I am very pleased that you do," he reached down and touched the tip of Omi's still very hard erection and smiled wider when the little one gave him a long moan, "Find out for me? Yes?"

Omi frowned, he knew agreeing would mean betraying his prince, possibly his kingdom. He couldn't imagine doing something that could possibly cause destruction merely because he was asked. He was an obedient slave, but he wasn't a traitor. He looked up at Schuldig's eyes and studied the older man for a long while. He couldn't deny his appeal or the fact that he was more drawn to him than he should be as a harem boy. Wasn't his emotions already making him a traitor?

Schuldig gave Omi a genuine expression and whispered, "It's important. You know that. Find out why the king wanted a grown heir..." the expression changed, a mixture of greed and affection, "and I shall buy you."

Omi's heart started to beat so quickly he was sure the other man could hear it. The decision was suddenly made, "Yes."

Schuldig smirked, "You are such a good boy."

* * *

Aya looked to his left, the contents of his desk staring back at him from his place on the floor. He didn't remember when they moved from the desk to the floor, but everything had been such a blur. Their first coupling was so quick and frenzied if it wasn't for the mess on his chest he would have thought it a dream. The second time was just as powerful and violent, but lasted longer. He had no evidence of that encounter because the moment he cried out he was near his peak Yohji had opted to pull out and swallow it. Now, this third time was going slowly, lovingly and he had to look away so Yohji wouldn't notice his emotional pleasure and the tiny amount of fear he was feeling.

"Look at me," Yohji whispered, his hips still moving slowly back and forth, "I love your eyes."

Aya let out a grunt that made the other chuckle, but he looked back at him anyway, "What?"

He was graced with one of Yohji's smiles, "You're the tightest I've ever had."

"I'd rather not be compared to your other conquests," the prince drawled, but wasn't actually offended.

"You are not a conquest!" Yohji spoke sincerely, "I've never made love to anyone before..." he said this softly, almost timidly.

Aya felt a foreign emotion tighten in his chest. He groaned then snapped, "Shut up. You're ruining the mood."

Yohji grinned then picked up his pace, "I want this to last Aya. I want you to remember the feel of me long after I've pulled out," he rose up from his elbows and place his palms flat on the floor. He looked down at Aya as he quickened yet again, pushing in so strongly it made the prince grunt, "Yeah Aya...you look so good...when you let go like this," he licked his upper lip and tasted salt, he watched as a drop of his sweat landed on the prince's torso, "You're so full of me...I can feel it. And when I come this last time...I'll overflow you...and you'll be mine..."

Aya arched, the mental image taking over his senses and he let out a long moan and climaxed. Yohji was right on his heels, coming with a primal noise erupting from his throat. His prediction was proved when he pulled out, panting and Aya leaked until it made a little puddle on his expensive rug.

Yohji rolled over and lay beside Aya, "I think you wore me out."

"Excuse me?" Aya glanced at him with a cocked brow. He couldn't even pull his legs together. He felt so indecent, so wonton and dirty. Strangely, he liked it.

"Aren't you glad showed up?" Yohji chuckled.

"Hn," was Aya's answer. He didn't want to think about him with the noble.

"We didn't do anything. In case you wanted to know."

"I don't."

"Well we didn't."

"Hn."

"Stop that," Yohji pursed his lips, "You're impossible."

"Yet here you are."

"Yes," Yohji took a deep breath, "and it's here I'd like to stay..."

Aya didn't say anything for a long while. Then, "That is not allowed."

"I know," Yohji frowned, "I'm a slave," he spat the word, "maybe I can buy my freedom? Would the king approve? Would you...would you even want that..." he asked unsure and too anxious to look at Aya.

"That is not allowed."

Yohji sighed, "Damn. I thought I had heard stories about slaves doing that..."

"That's not what I mean," Aya kept his eyes on his ceiling and the intricate gold leaf harlequin pattern painted there, "I can not take a lover."

Yohji knew it was moot to point out that is what they had been doing for the pass hour or so, so he kept quiet and looked over at the prince and waited for him to explain. For a long time the two of them lay like that, Aya thinking as he looked up, Yohji curious but silent as he watched him.

Finally the prince spoke, "I can not take a lover," he repeated as Yohji narrowed his eyes and frowned, "it is forbidden. Emotion is...precarious. Love is the most dangerous of all. By Code and conditions I must not."

"Who's code?" Yohji asked softly.

Aya didn't speak for a long time and Yohji feared he would never get the answer. After another stretch of ten minutes Yohji sighed and sat up.

Aya interrupted further movement from him by saying, "I am an assassin," his slid his eyes over and locked eyes with Yohji, "there will be no truce with Schwartz. I have been tasked to destroy Prince Crawford."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise thereof.

Yohji looked down at Aya wide eyed, "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me," Aya practically snarled.

Yohji frowned and didn't speak for a long time then suddenly he smirked and said, "No wonder your body feels so hard even though you are just a pampered prince!"

Aya sighed, exacerbated then sat up, "I'm going to shower."

"Wait wait!" Yohji reached out and gripped his shoulders, "Is your being an...assassin have to do with why you were adopted so old?"

"I'm hardly old," Aya cocked a brow.

Yohji tilted his head, "Formalities," he scoffed, "just answer."

"Yes."

Yohji waited, looking right into Aya's purple eyes. When it was clear the other wasn't going to elaborate he sighed and said, "Well..."

"Well what? I'm not going to tell you everything," the prince shrugged off Yohji's hands easily as he stood, "I've told you too much as it is," he started walking toward his wash room, "I'm going to shower."

Yohji grumbled, but he stood as well and followed the prince. He knew he wouldn't get anything more out of him at this time about his... _assassinship_ he thought, _is that even a word?_ He sighed and decided he would get Aya to become vocal in other ways once they were in the shower together.

* * *

Omi wasn't asleep, but he kept his eyes closed as his hair was stroked.

"I know you are awake pet," Schuldig whispered.

"I wasn't trying to deceive you," Omi opened his large blue eyes and looked up at the noble. They were both still naked and Omi had a pleasant burn tingling his entrance. He blushed as he remembered the force the noble had used to take him, it had brought him to tears, but he couldn't remember ever climaxing so strongly before. He smiled, "Shall I please you some more?"

Schuldig smiled, "You're such an eager slave," he noticed the other's expression change slightly, it had been happening more often the longer he was with Omi. He cocked his head and asked, "You do not like the title slave do you?"

"What man would ever want to be called that?" Omi said, then realized he didn't actually answer the question so he spoke again, "No, I do not like that title."

"I have said it before and you never looked so sad by it. Why now?"

Omi shook his head, "I don't understand. I am what I am. I have long ago accepted that. I do not think I have ever looked sad about it. It is my life."

Schuldig smirked, "Ah...so you do not know," he chuckled, "I understand now...you hate when _I_ say it."

Omi frowned, "You can do and say what you will...I only have to obey."

"And you do so well," the noble said this more to himself, "No pet, I've noticed now you are reacting to the term when you did not before. You don't like that my perception of you hasn't changed. You don't like that I still see you as a slave," Schuldig smirked, "when you have stopped seeing me as a client."

Omi blushed slightly, but shook his head, "I only have to obey," he repeated.

"I don't like naughty boys who lie to me," the nobleman shifted, sitting up and pulling Omi over his lap, "speak the truth little one," he swung his arm down and slapped Omi's backside hard, "you want me yes?" He smacked him again and again.

Omi cried out, the spanking was hard and he kicked his legs and squirmed trying to get away, "You...know...I want you!" His voice was staccatoed by the steady rhythm of Schuldig's smacks.

"You desire me?" The noble was grinning now.

"Yes!" Omi gasped out.

"You love me?"

Omi bit his lip afraid of what the noble will do when he answered. The next spank was even harder than before and he gasped then cried, "No!"

"No?" Schuldig was having more fun than he ever imagined he could have in such a way, "Then...falling for me?"

Omi sniffed, "Yes...I'm sorry."

The noble heard his tears and his confession and ceased his hand. He maneuvered them until he was sitting cross legged with Omi straddling his lap facing him. He wiped his tears away with his thumbs then whispered, "I like that you are. I shall buy you...and never call you slave again."

Omi nodded, his heart fluttering with excitement.

Schuldig leveled his eyes at him and spoke seriously, "You are a traitor now. You understand this?"

Omi frowned but nodded again.

"You belong to me now. You understand this?"

Another nod.

"You will help me find out what the king and prince are hiding?"

"I've already said yes..." Omi's voice was soft.

"You are a wonder my pet," Schuldig placed his hands on either side of Omi's face, "I hate to part from you, but you must get back to the harem. You must start your task."

Omi sighed, but rolled off his lap and placed his feet on the floor. He started to gather his clothing when the noble stopped him.

"You may use my shower," Schuldig smiled then kissed the top of Omi's head, "I do not believe in love, but you mean more to me than you should."

Omi stepped back, holding his things tightly, he walked over to the bathroom door then looking over his shoulder he said, "I've already decided my fate. I will help you. You don't have to say things like that to convince me. I don't believe you anyway," then he stepped through the threshold and closed the door.

Schuldig lifted a brow then mumbled to himself, "For once I wasn't lying..."

* * *

Yohji walked back into harem to find out he was the talk of the room. The other pleasure slaves had been chatting and coming up with bets about his time with the nobleman. His presence only made the chatter louder and he was bombarded with questions.

"Was the whole night spent in pleasure?"

"Did the noble have odd preferences?"

"Was it all give and no receive?"

"Did the noble look wonderful naked?"

Yohji avoided all questions, but did tell them that they did have a pleasant time playing chess. He didn't tell them he had left to be with the prince. He had only been here for a few days, but even he knew how dangerous that information could be. To his relief when Omi returned he dodged questions as well and only said that the prince used him as was expected and teased some of the women about how well the beautiful prince kissed.

Once the two men were safely tucked away in their small room they looked at each other and knew something should be said, but didn't know where to start.

Finally Omi whispered, "You and the prince...is everything cleared up now?"

"Yeah," Yohji nodded, "and you? I know you enjoy being with that uppity noble. I trust he hasn't hurt you?"

Omi thought about his impromptu spanking, but didn't think that was the kind of "hurt" Yohji meant, "No, he has never harmed me. Just asks me a lot of questions about you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Omi lied, "he's still infatuated with you. He only uses me because if he didn't he would force you."

Yohji rolled his eyes, "He could try. I'm stronger than I look."

"I believe you," Omi chuckled, "is that how you got away from him last night? Brute force?"

"A little," Yohji shrugged, "I just...I mean...I just couldn't."

"Because you like the prince," Omi stated it as fact.

"Yeah," Yohji sighed, "I think he might like me, but he says we can't be together."

Omi waved his hand, "Just appeal to buy your freedom."

"I did," he looked down, "he won't let me."

Omi frowned, "Why?"

"Some code of some kind," he looked up and pursed his lips, "whatever."

"A moral code? Like he doesn't date slaves?"

Yohji paused for a moment, trying to find a way to end the conversation without it looking like he was hiding something. He nodded, "Sure. Yeah," he stretched, "Look, I need to rest," he waggled his brows, "if you know what I mean," he chuckled and lay down on his pallet.

Omi smiled, "Oh yes I know," then he chuckled when Yohji said 'eww', "get some sleep, I think I will too," he lay down as well and closed his eyes. Yohji's attempt as nonchalance hadn't worked. Omi knew it wasn't a moral code, which meant he was following a code of a different kind. He didn't know everything about royals, but being as Schuldig was close to Prince Crawford he figured he would. Omi never would have imagined he could have information this quickly. He smiled, he was one step closer to being bought by the magnetic nobleman. And even though he knew he was just an amusing plaything for him he still found himself a bit giddy with the idea of being his personal toy permanently. He couldn't wait until he saw him again and could give him the information.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

The smells of smoked deer flank, roasted almond butter and warm rye bread mixed wonderfully with the sharp aroma of red wine and freshly plucked fruits. However, Aya couldn't appreciate any of it. His mind was a swirling maelstrom of anger, fear and confusion. Emotions he was not accustom to and they were making him feel uneasy and unbalanced. He ignored the conversations around him, didn't watch the sensual belly dancers nor did he listen to the smooth sounds of the string quartet when they arrived. Nothing could soothe him. He had made a grave mistake.

There were only four Codes he had sworn to follow: 1. Slay the Beasts that Stalk the Night 2. Live Morally 3. Emotions are Precarious and 4. Stay Silent. They were simple and he had never had trouble keeping them before. The killing came easily and naturally to him, he never regretted any lives he had taken. Living morally covered the basics of why one became an assassin, whether a man was doing it for money, God, self or country he must stay loyal in that regard. But now, Codes three and four had been completely shattered. Never had he thought he would come across someone where Code three would come into play and never had he thought Code four would be so easy to break. He let out a sigh.

"You have been doing that often this eve," his father, King Persia, was looking across the table at him with concern.

Tonight the king had asked for a small get together for dinner, it was just he, his son and two other assassins, the gardener Ken who taught lessons at the harem and a larger man Aya hadn't seen before, but would never question his ability to get the job done. They were to discuss the plan of how to go about Prince Crawford's dismissal. And even though this should have been a time of celebration Aya still realized he didn't care.

He glanced up at his father, "I am merely thinking. Go on," his tone was sharp enough to earn a raised brow from the large man, but familiar enough that it didn't offend the king.

"Very well," he said, the king sitting at a place at the table where he was almost completely shrouded in shadow.

It was a common thing for his father to do and Aya hated it. Why was the king permitted to hide when he, even though he was an assassin, stood out like a beacon in the sky. His appearance was so rare that some of the citizens thought him a deity. Others found him frightening, sure that the crimson of his hair signified the fires of Hell from which he had surely sprung. If only they knew just how close to the truth that was. Oh the hells he had seen.

His father was talking, "It is near the end of that nobleman's visit and my son," he clapped his hand on Aya's shoulder and the younger made a face. They were not truly father and son. He would never hold affection for the man. Still, he didn't pull away. Persia continued, "he will return with the noble as a sign of good faith. He will drink of their wine and enjoy their hospitality even as he plots the death of their prince."

"Why still the prince?" Ken spoke up. Aya had seen the man kill once. Though he was quick he used horrid claw like weapons. Aya found them messy and silly. Even if someone tried to explain away the corpse by saying it was mauled any one else with common sense would know a bear couldn't gouge that damn deep. Aya glanced at him as he spoke, his expression impassive as he listened, "Why not the king? Our prince will be in the palace."

"Yes, I've thought of that, but it is not the king that is causing the problems. The intelligence I am receiving as well as my own personal dealings with the king leads me to believe that his son, not he, is making the plans to invade the outer territories. The king wants a truce, this is true," Persia nodded, "but his son is seeking blood and war. The king is fickle and weak. Everyone knows it is his son who calls the shots. Not he. I want Crawford dead."

Aya nodded, "It will be done. Do not worry."

"I am not worried. Your ability to kill has never been in question."

A weaker man would have felt guilt at hearing that, a disturbed man pride, Aya though, felt nothing and he wondered what that said about his soul. He just nodded again.

The king, happy with his little meeting waved for more wine to be brought over. Ken stood, bowed and took his leave. The large assassin walked over to the group of harem dancers and picked out a young female, legal in age, but looking no more than fourteen or younger. Aya rolled his eyes and looked away when he saw the man pull her robes aside and dive in head first like she was a buffet to be devoured. But then again she was a whore so it was to be expected. _No_ he thought _whores at least get paid for their humiliation. She is from the harem, bought and sold with money she has and never will see._ That made him think of Yohji and he groaned in frustration.

The king looked at his son again, "Please speak to me. I know you do not love me and have no reason to confide in me, but perhaps my neutrality will aid you?"

"I told him," Aya just spat it out. What was the point of hiding it anyway. He had no reason to trust that Yohji would keep it a secret. They were not a couple so no obligation born of love or respect had been sewn. Aya groaned again. So why had he told him anything?

"Told who what?"

"Told Yohji I am an assassin," he looked up just in time to watch the king struggling to control his expression, trying to hold to his declaration that he could be neutral.

"Who is this Yohji?"

"The harem worker you bought for me."

It took some time, but Aya finally noticed when the king remembered, "Ah, the deviant lanky slave."

Aya just nodded, but felt a twinge of something close to anger when he heard the word 'slave' in regards to Yohji.

"You would like that one..." the king sighed and wiped his mouth on a cloth. Aya didn't think he had enough dealings with his father for the man to realize his 'type', but he was in no mood to question it. Persia ran his hands through his dark hair, "So...am I to assume you are going to make a bid for his freedom. You are a couple now no?"

"No," Aya waited for the look of confusion on the king's face and when it manifested he explained, "I feel...something for him...I wish not to speak of it. The confession just sprang forth. I will take any punishment you deem worthy."

There was silence then, long and uncomfortable. The only sounds were from the string quartet, the crackling fire and the lewd grunts from the corner of the room.

Persia suddenly stretched,tilting in his chair until the front legs came off the ground. The grunting became louder as the large assassin pounded the small dancer into the wall. Pulling his fingers thorough his hair Persia growled out, "God he sounds like a boar!" The chair slammed down echoing loudly. He looked at his son and said, "Figure out your feelings. If you confided in him as a lover then I can not fault you for that, but if he compromises the mission in any way..." he left the rest of the sentence unsaid, but Aya knew.

So he nodded and said, "I will slay him with my own blade if it comes to that."

"Have you seen him at all this day?"

"No," Aya remembered last night all too clearly. Yohji had used his mouth on him in the shower then left with a cheeky grin. Aya, still confused and upset about his own behavior had spent the rest of the night and all day this day in his room, reading. He would still be there now if he had not been summoned to this get together.

"Avoidance will not gain you the answer," Persia gave him a piercing look and Aya wondered if the king really cared about him or if he just wanted things to get resolved for the sake of the assassin's team, "Go see him. Don't over think it. Sometimes your heart is smarter than your mind," he stood with his goblet of wine, "Oh and ignore the nudges from your prick, it's a selfish thing that, and in a situation like this will only lead you astray," he chuckled then turned and left the hall.

Aya was left to his own thoughts, before they were disrupted by a primal howl when his brother in arms reached completion. He stood and looking over he wasn't surprised to see the large man chugging down a mug of ale as he dropped the weakened, tired looking wisp of a girl to the floor. His eyes were already roaming to find him another. Aya was disgusted. He knew some men had sex just for the sake of keeping a tally and feeling as though they conquered something, but he could never be that way.

Using the harem felt overly selfish enough as it was and he had always feared he would become like some rutting animal in heat. So he had tried his best to suppress his desires, but Yohji's sensuality and personality had slipped through and forced Aya to examine his wants and needs. What he and Yohji did last night wasn't baseless sex and he had to admit that realizing it did make him feel a bit better. He hadn't used Yohji like some faceless, nameless whore nor had Yohji treated him as such. He looked back at the assassin and saw him suckling at the breast of another dancer, his fingers worked so far up her womanhood it had to hurt. It was settled in that moment. Yohji was never a slave to him and his own sexual urges had never been in danger of becoming so distastefully carnal. He had to speak to Yohji. Right now.

* * *

Aya had went to the harem without his guards. He had never been there before, but he had asked that they were comfortable and the room stay clean. He had insisted on the lessons they received and allowed all of them the chance to learn to read and write. Most servants thought his desire to treat the slaves under his care with kindness showed him to be a wise and respectful man. In truth, Aya knew angry, abused people plotted deaths and escapes. He didn't want to deal with the hassle. Now though, standing silently at the door of the harem he was glad of his choices. They were all smiling and chatting sitting on the floor as they ate their dinner of baked ham and sourdough rolls with water. It was a simple meal, but better than some slaves received in other kingdoms. These were happy people and it was this joyful atmosphere that Yohji was exposed to daily and knowing that made him unusually blissful.

Having come alone he didn't have anyone to announce him and he had told the guards at the harem doors not to bother. He watched them eat for a moment before seeking out Yohji. When he found him he lifted a brow in surprise that his emerald eyes were already fixed on his. Yohji hadn't called attention to the prince; it was clear he was enjoying the sight of him. Aya wasn't sure how to feel about that. There was a gasp suddenly and a clamoring of feet and dishes as a young girl noticed the prince and announced him. The harem lapsed into instant silence and stood, bowing deeply. All except Yohji, who just rose and wiped his hands on his trousers. Leather and tight around his lean muscular thighs, the lacing straining across the crotch area leaving no doubt about just how strong his erection was.

Aya's eyes went a bit wide as he realized Yohji was so aroused by just looking upon him. His eyes flicked up and caught Yohji's stare. The other just gave a shrug and a smirk that read equal parts 'yeah you are that sexy' and 'you want to feel it again don't you'.

Aya cleared his throat and spoke, "Please rise, resume your activities," he noticed that some of the girls almost sat in each others' laps they were looking at him so hard. He nodded to them and one blushed and another looked away with a giggle.

One of the males, looking to be the eldest, spoke up, "Is there something we can do for you Your Highness? We have all bathed and are ready to delight you."

Aya lifted a brow, "I shall have need of Yohji. That is all."

Yohji smirked and began stalking over to Aya, stepping over harem girls and their dinners even though he never took his eyes off the prince. Aya realized that Yohji always approached him in that manner. Hungry and confident, like a panther closing in on his prey. Aya never considered himself anybody's prey, would have been angry and asking for blood if it was ever implied, but he couldn't deny that whenever he was near Yohji he did have a disconcerting urge to submit. He thought the revelation would shame him, instead he found that his own laces were getting tight around the groin.

Once Yohji was in front of him he gave him a bow that was proper then whispered, "How may I please you my prince?"

Aya's body warmed and a tingle of pleasure rushed up his spine. Only Yohji could make his title sound like some sultry endearment. He turned and started to walk down the hall, knowing Yohji would follow.

Further away from the harem Yohji spoke again, "You ever thought about growing your hair out? It would look like fire around my thighs once your mouth was wrapped around my cock."

Aya actually faltered in step then he glanced back with a dangerous glare, "Shut your mouth until we are in my chambers!" He practically hissed at him.

Yohji chuckled, but knew better than to push the prince's patience. So he followed silently, still taking in his surroundings like he had before, adding more to his mental map of the palace. As much as he adored the prince, he still couldn't imagine living the rest of his life as a slave. He would either buy his freedom or escape. But even as he thought that the idea of leaving Aya for good sent an ache to his heart.

Finally at his door Aya opened it and swept inside. He moved gracefully and Yohji could imagine him in a fight dodging weapons, kicks and punches. Surprising men with his agility before he struck them down with a killing blow like some avenging angel.

Once the door was closed and locked Yohji asked, "Do you use a weapon? Or just kill men with your bare hands?"

"I am no brute," the prince started to remove his cape, jacket and cravat, "my choice of weapon is a sword," he turned and was left in his white shirt with billowy sleeves, his navy vest and trousers and his thick brown knee boots. Even in less attire he still radiated nobility and power. It made Yohji shiver knowing he had tamed it, more than once, and left the prince open and delicate.

Yohji smiled, the sword suited the prince. The weapon was long, sturdy and cold. A weapon that was efficiently deadly all on it's own. Intimidating. Beautiful in it's simplicity. It surely was his prince's equal.

Aya sat at his desk and said, "I will be leaving in a few days to accompany the nobleman back to his home."

Yohji frowned, "How long will that take?"

"A full day and half the night to ride by coach, then a week to stay and carry out my mission, then another day and half night back. Assuming there will be no complications."

Yohji stood silent for a while then asked, "Can I go?"

"No."

"I don't want to be here alone."

"You won't be, you have the harem."

Yohji sighed, "I don't want to be here without you," he clarified.

Now it was Aya's turn to be silent. He remembered Persia's words, that avoidance does not gain answers. He took a deep breath then said, "Fine," Yohji knew better than to gloat, so he kept his face impassive. Aya went on, "but if you jeopardize the mission I will not hesitate to kill you."

At that Yohji smirked, "Yes you would," he walked over to him, around his desk then dropped to his knees. He looked up, "You don't talk much, but I know you felt it too. That last night was more than just a good fuck," he chuckled, " _fucks_ ," Aya cocked a brow, which made him all the more handsome, before Yohji went on, "I am not foolish enough to call it love, but it is deeper than merely physical. You know that...yes?"

Aya sighed but nodded.

"And you like being near me...yes?"

Another nod.

"And it's kind of scary...yes?"

A bit of hesitation before another nod.

Yohji smiled, "For me as well. You are not alone in your confusion," he placed his hands on Aya's thighs and used them to rise up to meet his lips, "let me kiss you."

Aya closed his eyes and moaned when Yohji's lips pressed against his. Yohji smiled gently against his lips then whispered, "Open your mouth..." Aya did, slowly and Yohji swept his tongue along the bottom lip before kissing him properly.

Pulling away he slid his left hand up to rest on the laces of Aya's pants. Aya sucked in a breath and looked down at Yohji with half lidded eyes as the other lowered himself back to his haunches. Yohji took his time undoing the laces, remembering the first time he was on his knees before the prince, marveling at just how much had changed since that first meeting. As the laces loosened, the prince's swollen manhood pressed against them, trying to free itself. Yohji finally pulled the flaps aside and let out a breath at the sight of Aya's thick engorged flesh. It was truly something to behold.

He touched the tip with his finger and when he pulled it away a delicate string of precum still joined them. He smiled then took his finger into his mouth and licked it clean, watching as more liquid beaded at the slit before slipping over and sliding down the cockhead. He leaned forward and used his tongue to clean Aya, loving the way the prince's breathing kicked up. He pulled the head between his lips and sucked gently, felt the sticky precum as it coated his tongue. Everything about Aya was perfect and his flavor was no exception. Yohji wondered if one could spoil himself on cock. Lord knew he was going to find out. He pushed down deeper, pulling more length into his mouth. He could feel the heartbeat pulsing through the silken skin, the heat radiating through his mouth practically scorching him. The coarse hairs at the base tickled his nose as the heavy sac rested on his chin. He moved his tongue slowly, breathing through his nose as he worked the underside, massaging the hardness as he swallowed around the head. Precum slid slowly down his throat, thick, salty and warm. Maybe he was well past smitten, but it tasted of ambrosia. He moaned, the sound vibrating the delicious cock and the prince's hips bucked.

Aya had never felt sensation so acutely before. He had experienced a few oral sessions with various harem workers, but this was something all together different. Even different from his first time with Yohji. He looked down at him, trying to glean the answer from the other's actions. As if called aloud, Yohji's eyes lifted and the emotions of lust and admiration were clear to see. Aya closed his own eyes, feeling that foreign tug in his chest, just as he had when Yohji had taken him slowly and lovingly on the floor.

Yohji pulled away with a soft wet sound and whispered, "Open your eyes...watch me," when the amethysts were visible again he smiled, "watch how I worship you."

Aya moaned, but obeyed easily as Yohji descended once more on his manhood. The blonde took his time, sucking at the head before pulling the shaft into his tight throat. His swallows caressed the erection, softly milking free more strings of precum. He pulled away, lifting his eyes to see if Aya was still watching him. Pleased that the eyes, though merely slits, were still on him Yohji lowered his face. He parted his lips and began mouthing the hot sac as the prince's saliva slicked cock wet his forehead and hair. He heard him take in a deep breath and looked up around the shaft to see Aya panting, fighting to keep his eyes open as his pleasure built.

Yohji rolled one heavy ball then the other, before grasping them both between his lips. He tugged gently as his now hidden tongue swirled and juggled the balls making lewd sucking wet noises that sent shivers through him. Aya reached out suddenly and gripped Yohji's hair hard causing Yohji to gasp in alarm and pain, dropping the sac with an audible pop.

Aya couldn't seem to speak, but Yohji could read his face so he licked up the underside until he had reached the tip. No sooner had he engulfed the cockhead his prince was coming. Climaxing with a force that brought his buttocks off the chair and stole all the air from his lungs, leaving him weak and gasping for breath.

Yohji greedily took it all, drinking the strong spurts of Aya's essence with a vigor he hadn't realized he possessed. Knowing he had brought Aya to such great heights made Yohji feel virile and alive and sent his arousal soaring so that he too, was suddenly riding a wave of ecstasy he wasn't prepared for. He cried out, gripping Aya's thighs harder as the prince's last strings of cum landed on his upper lip and nose. His legs quivered right along with Aya's and for a moment both of them did nothing but breathe.

Aya was the first to stir, grunting with the effort it took to move his sated body. He stood and walked into his wash room. He wet a small hand towel, cleaned himself then walked back over to Yohji. He knelt and cleaned Yohji's face as the blonde grinned like some mischievous cat. Aya ignored the comment about how good he tasted and finished up. Yohji stretched out onto his back and started to unlace his breeches. Aya's jewel tone eyes slid down curiously then widened when Yohji pulled the flaps aside and they came away from his body sticky and wet.

"See what you do to me Aya...how much power you have over me..." Yohji's voice was husky with need.

Aya jerked his head up to look at Yohji. It had never occurred to him that he had any control in this. He had always assumed Yohji was relishing in _his_ power. His lips parted to respond when there was a knock at his door.

Yohji just rolled over to his side, shielding his nakedness from the door. Aya groaned when he stood up, but told himself not to snap at whomever was on the other side. He opened the door to be greeted by a messenger. The man bowed then handed Aya a note. Aya dismissed him then closed the door and walked over to his desk. He sat down, noting that there was no wax seal on the parchment. The note had come from an internal source.

"Who's it from?" Yohji asked as he propped his elbow up and held his chin in his hand. He hadn't bothered tucking himself away.

Aya just gave a non committal sound before opening the letter. Inside was a handwritten note that, even in all it's formality held a foreboding tone:

_I, Schuldig, Nobleman of the Kingdom of Schwarz, humbly petition for your approval to appeal for the freedom of the harem slave boy known as Omi. Be it by good faith, exchange or coin I do so wish to have him in my company in my home kingdom. Please dear prince, consider my request and know that I intend no ill will._

It was signed with a flourish that sent Aya's teeth on edge. He handed the note down to Yohji and asked, "Do you know this boy?"

Yohji sat up and took the note, he read it quickly then said, "Yeah, we share a room actually."

That just made Aya's frown deepen. The noble wanted to buy Omi, the same slave who was roommates with the man he was trying to bed and continually taunted? Something about all of this seemed so wrong, so sneaky and out of place.

Aya steepled his fingers on his desk then said to Yohji, "See what he knows of this. What his feelings are."

"You are suspicious?"

Aya shot Yohji a look, "Can you tell me you are not?"

"No...I can't...but I can say this," he sighed then shrugged, "Omi likes the man."

Aya let out a snort then leaned back in his chair, "A fine mess this could be...I will not stand for any sort of games...I want to know what that man is up too. I wouldn't trust him to shovel my shit."

Yohji was amused by the sentiment, "Well of course not, he'd just sling it at your pretty face."

The prince glanced at Yohji then grinned, a stunning look on his face despite the malice in it, "Yes and when he does my sword will cry for blood."

"You truly think him so evil?"

Aya just shrugged then standing he said in a timbre full of his noble breeding, "Just find out what Omi knows. Bathe now then come lay with me in my bed," and with that he turned and made his way through another door at the side of his office that lead into his private quarters.

Yohji was not about to argue with that tone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise thereof.

Waking up next to Aya was a small success in Yohji's opinion. Aya wasn't in a good mood after getting the note from the nobleman, but Yohji had told the prince that he could take his mind off of his thoughts. He was very convincing and he soon had Aya on his knees crying out his name. He had expected to be told to go back to the Harem after that, instead Aya had rolled over and slipped into slumber.

Now in the early morning light he was watching his prince sleep. He was even more gorgeous in slumber. His face was relaxed, almost serene in expression. He was breathing lightly, his lips slightly parted. A lock of his crimson hair was resting against his upper lip. Yohji reached out and gently swept it back and the light movement made Aya sigh then his eyes started to flutter open. He blinked a few times to remove the sleep from his eyes before his flicked his gaze to Yohji. Yohji's breath caught in awe of Aya. The sunlight struck the violet in such a way that it set them off in a prism of lavender, wine, amethyst and even a bit of navy.

Aya cocked a brow, "Morning."

Yohji just nodded, still taken aback by the other man's beauty.

Aya sat up, rubbing his hands through his hair and the sheet fell away to reveal the pale expanse of his chest and abs. His pink nipples stood out invitingly. Yohji accepted the invitation.

"Wha-!" Aya cried as he was tackled back down onto the bed, "Stop this! We can't-oh!"

Yohji had bit his nipple.

Aya pushed at Yohji's head, "I have a meeting!"

Yohji pulled away with a wicked grin, "But I'm hot and ready for you."

The prince blushed, "Then take care of it," he snapped.

Yohji laughed, "I'm trying too!" Then he descended onto the nipple again.

"No!" Aya grit his teeth, "Off! Now!"

Yohji sighed but obeyed. He sat up, straddling the prince and looked down at him. His member was hard and leaking already, "Aya…look at me…"

Aya forced his eyes to stay on Yohji's face, "No. You can take care of it. Now get off of me."

"Well I have to take care of this right?" Yohji smirked, "I can't really function unless I do…"

Aya rolled his eyes, "For the love of…" he turned his head and looked out the window. It was a large window, from the floor rising to almost ten feet. He had the thought that if the gardener wanted too he could look in and get a good view of what was going on. He would have to start drawing his curtains at night. He closed his eyes when he realized he was already planning more overnight encounters with Yohji.

Yohji chuckled, then reached down and took hold of himself. He moved so he was sitting across Aya's chest. He started to stroke himself slowly, "Not nearly as good as being inside of you…"

Aya looked over then gasped at the sight before him. His eyes got a little wide when he saw a pearlescent drop of precum drip from Yohji's tip and onto his chest. He snapped his eyes up and his gaze locked with Yohji's stunning emeralds.

Yohji's expression was one of pure ecstasy, he really could look upon Aya for all eternity. When Aya's eyes slid back down to watch him pleasure himself he let out a soft moan and sped up his actions.

Aya had never been so close to another's erection before and he wondered briefly if Yohji felt this influx of heat and passion when he looked upon his. His lips parted in a soft gasp. He wasn't even being touched and he could feel his arousal spike. He whispered his lover's name without even realizing.

Yohji rocked his hips forward and pressed the head of his erection against Aya's lips, "Yes my prince?" he asked breathlessly.

Aya's eyes widened, he had been in Yohji's mouth more than once, but surely the other wasn't asking him to do the same. He lay there, frozen for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, thinking about what complying would say about himself. He parted his lips a bit more, experimentally.

"Yes," Yohji whispered, feeling the warm air of Aya's breath feather against his tip. Aya's upper lip was slightly wet and it thrilled Yohji. He gave Aya a soft smile, "More…just a little…"

Aya felt his face blush as he tentatively reached out with his tongue. The moment the tip touched the moist slit he and Yohji trembled simultaneously. Aya was struck first by the flavor then by the intimacy of his act. He had never done this with any one before. He closed his eyes and knew exactly why that was and what had changed now. He suddenly lifted his head and sucked Yohji between his lips. He opened his eyes and realized he was actually glad Yohji was his first in this.

"Shit!" Yohji moaned and stroked what wasn't in the prince's mouth, "that's it…Aya!"

Aya sucked steadily and strongly, looking up at Yohji as he did so, watching his expressions to make sure he was doing the right thing. However, when Yohji looked down and saw those purple eyes staring back at him, he thought Aya was being playful and seductive. He groaned, he had fantasized about the prince doing this for him, but he had never asked and now that it was truly happening he almost couldn't believe how much better it felt than he had imagined it would. Yohji moaned and forced his hips not to rock and thrust more into the other's mouth, he didn't want to rush things and he didn't want to scare Aya. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching though and he knew he wouldn't be able to savor this for long.

Aya was at an awkward angle so he couldn't do much but bob his head and suck, but still he hoped he was doing enough to please Yohji. It occurred to him that, even though Yohji always climaxed, this was the first time it would be over something he had done _to_ him and not simply because he was tight. He actually felt a bit of embarrassment (what if he was awful at it?) and a bit of pride (what if he was amazing at it?). If Yohji's moans and whispered encouragements could be believed then Aya had every reason to be proud.

Yohji gasped then whispered, "Aya…so good…not going…to…last,"

The prince pulled back just as Yohji reached his peak. Aya gasped, his open mouth catching some of the fluid, but most of it landed over his head on his pillow or in his lovely hair. The last stream fell across his face, over his nose and left eye.

He looked up at Yohji, blinking his one operational eye with a flushed face. He was panting slightly, aroused and worried he might have been too forward.

Yohji was panting as well, coming down from his incredible orgasm. He looked down at Aya and gave him a small grin. He could see his cum on Aya's tongue and he desperately wanted to tell him to swallow it, but he knew better than to push the prince. Instead he said, "Damn…you looked so sexy with my cock in your mouth."

Aya pursed his lips, the action allowing him to feel just how much of Yohji's essence he had in his mouth. He calmly swallowed it and heard Yohji let out a soft moan. He groaned then demanded, "Get up. I have a meeting remember."

Yohji chuckled then leaned down and licked his cum from Aya's eye. Aya gasped at once surprised and turned on further by the action. Yohji sat up with a smug grin then rolled off Aya.

Aya said, "We need to shower. You have to talk to Omi and I need to speak with the noble."

Yohji sighed, looking up at Aya. He should be used to how easy it was for 'sensual Aya' to go back to being 'prince Aya' after being intimate, but he really wasn't. He admitted it stung a bit as he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. Only Aya could look noble and arrogant while naked, hard and with cum on his nose.

"Come on, hurry up," the man turned and made his way to his washroom. Yohji sighed as he stood and followed him.

* * *

Yohji walked back into the harem with his guard up. He expected that after two days of being called upon the other workers would be angry or jealous of him. He had learned from the short time of living with them that they all seemed to enjoy their duty. They weren't bothered by the fact that they were used for sex, but he figured that was because they were hardly summoned. He entered the harem and braced himself for cold stares and whispered grumbles, but what he got was a bunch of giggling girls asking him about the prince. A few of the males approached too, the younger ones blushing as they asked for details. Yohji didn't want to be that open with them, but he did let them know that their prince was a wonderful kisser and that he had finally received some attention as well.

That last bit of information sent the women into a blushing and squealing mess and the men gave Yohji pats on the back and congratulations. He could tell from the comments that many of them had be in competition to see who would get the prince to go further than just the oral stimulation he always asked for. Yohji, today it seemed, was sort of a hero. When Yohji announced that he needed to rest it caused another uproar of giggles and blushing faces. He just chuckled and shook his head then went into his room.

He smiled at Omi, "Hey."

Omi grinned back, "Hello, so it appears you had fun last night?"

Yohji chuckled, "Yes, well…"

"I'm happy for you."

"The mood was almost killed though," Yohji sat down across from Omi, "when your nobleman sent a letter to the prince appealing for the right to own you."

Omi's eyes grew wide, "He…he really did?"

"He talked about it with you?"

"Well…yes," Omi blushed, "he said he would, but I only half believed him…"

"Half…oh wow, that much huh?"

The younger chuckled, "He's not _that_ bad."

"Omi, you don't know anything about him except that he's good with his dick."

He narrowed his eyes, "I could say the same thing about you and the prince."

Yohji sighed, "You really don't find this strange? That he wants to be so close to you after trying so hard to get into _my_ pants? We happen to share the same room too? He's up to something…can't you see that?"

Omi shook his head, "Maybe, I won't discount it, but I really don't think so. I can't see how sleeping with me and buying me would help him get closer to you."

"I don't think it's me he wants. It was never me Omi," Yohji stretched out his legs, one on either side of the younger's hips, "he picked me to upset the prince, he kept teasing and goading me to get to the prince and when he knew I had some fight he gave up and turned his attention to you."

"Because I'm weaker?" Omi challenged.

"Have you told the man no yet?" Yohji cocked a brow.

"That's not fair."

"Maybe not, but do you see my point?"

"I do," Omi conceded, "but I don't think you're right. It's not like I have a wealth of information on the prince I could just spill after a grand night of fantastic sex."

Yohji chuckled, "God you are so small I'm surprised he hasn't ripped your little ass in half."

Omi pursed his lips, "Yohji, stay on point please."

"Fine, look you might not know a lot about the prince, but he might think that I do," Yohji placed his hand on his chest.

"He doesn't know we share a room, I haven't told him. For all he knows we aren't even friends."

"Does that matter? We still live in the harem together. You could eavesdrop or something," Yohji sighed deeply when he saw Omi's disapproving face, "All I'm saying is…yeah the guy's cute, but he's on his best behavior now because he has to be. What will happen after he buys you and you are in his home? He might be a sadistic bastard. Do you really want to risk that?"

"Do I have a choice?" Omi frowned, "I'm a slave, free to be bought and sold only."

Yohji frowned also but nodded in understanding, "But you do have freedom. You have the freedom of your voice. Don't say a damn thing to that man about the prince, about me or this kingdom," he stood, "I hope you meant that, what you said earlier," he looked down at Omi sincerely, "about us being friends," then he left through the fabric flap of their room.

Omi looked down at his lap. He didn't have anything to say to that.

* * *

Aya found the guest suites easily and the noble's room just as quickly. The noble had two guards from Schwartz at the door and two guards from Weiss against the opposite wall. The all bowed to him, but he ignored them as he knocked on the door.

After a time the door was finally opened by the noble. He grinned, "Oh dear exotic prince," he gave a sweeping bow, "what do I owe the pleasure?"

Aya merely sidestepped him and walked into his chamber. Schuldig chuckled as he straightened and shut the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aya didn't turn around, he was taking in his surroundings. He lifted the note he received the day before.

"My inquiry?" Schuldig cocked a brow, "I'm sure it is self explanatory."

"Why him? Why now?"

"Why not?" The noble sneered, "Do I really have to talk to your back?"

Aya turned around, "You are supposed to be here to negotiate terms of a truce. Not shopping around for play things."

"Don't tell me you're upset?" Schuldig smirked, "From the reactions I can pull from Omi I highly doubt you were using him much. Are you upset that I've soiled him for you? That pretty little boy is hardly virginal anymore."

Aya groaned, "I care not about his body. Play till your heart's content with him. This is about the level of seriousness at which you are taking your visit."

Schuldig narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare question my honor."

"I'm not," Aya narrowed his eyes right back, "I'm questioning your intelligence."

The noble didn't answer for a long while, then finally, "We went over the wishes of my kingdom over breakfast a few days ago don't you remember. Seeing as I have no authority to sign papers or give consent I've availed myself of your talented harem boy Omi. I have taken a liking to him and would like to keep him for myself. Seeing as you have your own…favorite," he smirked, "I'd hardly believed that you would actually miss him."

"He is young."

"Yes," Schuldig gave a wicked grin, "and therefore easily molded. Even in this short time he has already learned what I like. And I have learned just how much he can take…"

"I will not allow violence," the prince practically hissed.

Schuldig chuckled and waved his hand dismissing the prince's threat, "You misunderstand," he started walking toward Aya, "I am speaking merely of the speed and depth I can go with him. He is young and his body is small yes…but he takes my cock like any other eager seasoned slut."

"Enough!" Aya turned his back to the noble.

Schuldig stepped closer to him, placing his hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear, "Don't be offended on his behalf, I assure you he enjoys our time together. Surely your Yohji is just as eager to be with you…"

"You know nothing of us."

"Ah!" Schuldig stepped back, his eyes alight with triumph, "so there is an 'us' to be had?"

Aya stiffened, but didn't give a response. The noble wasn't truly expecting one either.

"May I have Omi?" He went back to the issue at hand.

Aya turned and gave Schuldig a steady stare that would have made any other man uneasy. The noble just looked bored. Aya sidestepped him then left his room, deciding on the exact words to use when he spoke to Omi as he strode down the hall towards the harem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

By the time Aya made it to the harem he was reprimanding himself for his slip up in front of the noble. He hadn't meant for it to sound as though Yohji and he were a couple and he definitely wouldn't make such a declaration to Schuldig consciously. He was angry with himself and it showed on his face, so when the guards announced his arrival most of the harem slaves were afraid they were in trouble for some unknown offense.

Aya eyed Omi right away and pointed to him and asked to be led into his room. Omi was startled, but quickly complied and rushed to open the flap to his humble quarters. Yohji lifted a brow as the prince passed and Aya merely nodded to him before turning around to address the company.

"Leave me and the harem boy Omi at peace. Do not disturb us," and with that he stepped through the threshold.

Omi was on his knees on his pallet, head down, hands placed gently in his lap. To his surprise the prince knelt before him.

"Look at me," Aya spoke softly. He watched as Omi hesitantly obeyed. He nodded his approval then asked, "Did you know of the nobleman of Schwartz asking for your purchase price?"

"The slave Yohji told me Your Highness."

Aya resisted the urge to cringe, "From now on he is to be referred to as Yohji in my presence."

Omi dropped his head, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment, "Yes Your Highness."

"So you knew he wished to buy you," Aya sighed, "Look at me. Did you request this of him?"

The smaller man's head snapped up, "No Your Majesty! I would never! He...he said he was pleased with me. He told me he would plea for my hand, but I assumed he was merely jesting."

"He was not," Aya pursed his lips, "what would you have me do?"

Omi blinked his wide eyes, stunned, "I...uh...you are asking me?"

Aya glared at the young man, he never repeated himself.

Omi realized he was waiting for his answer. He mentally shook himself out of the shock of being asked for his opinion and lifted his chin and answered with dignity, "I wish to be with him."

"You are a couple?"

"No."

"Then why this answer? Why risk going into the uncertain?" Aya furrowed his brow, "Are you unhappy here? I have tried to provide adequate entertainment and nourishing yet tasty food. Have I failed?"

"No!" Omi was quick to answer, "I am well aware that other kingdoms treat their slaves with little to no respect. No My Prince, I am quite happy here...but...well, he fulfills me in other areas..."

"Like what?"

"Oh...um," Omi was blushing down to the tip of his collarbone, "physically."

"So I have not used you enough sexually?" Aya lifted a brow, "Is that all?"

He bit his lower lip and his large blue eyes darted around the room, "Well...yes...I mean..."

"So you are willing to give up food, a place to sleep comfortably and entertainment just for the consistency of good sex?"

Omi shook his head, "No...I just...well I feel drawn to him. I like him, I can't explain why."

"Surely you must have a reason," Aya shook his head, "you are leaving a world of certainty. How are you to be sure that the man he is now is the same man he will be once back in his home kingdom?"

"Yes...Yohji had expressed the same fear for me," Omi lowered his gaze, "I do not know...but I feel very...alive with him..." he shrugged, "maybe I will be proven a fool in the end."

Aya pursed his lips, "I surely hope not..." He stood, "Very well, began to gather your things. In the morning we will be traveling to Schwartz...your new home."

Omi gave a soft smile and a nod, "Many thanks Your Highness," he stood and gave the prince a proper bow.

Aya merely grunted, "Inform Yohji that he needs to pack as well. I will have someone fetch you in the morn."

* * *

Preparing for the trip to Schwartz was a blur to the prince. Never being a man that kept up with the latest fashions, he left it up to his butlers to pack for him. He did make one decision about clothing, however, and this was that Yohji's wardrobe contained only opaque materials. He didn't want anyone in Schwartz getting the wrong idea about Yohji's role and why he was there.

When the day came Aya was the first to arrive in the courtyard with his entourage. He stood in the center near the fountain, ignoring the fussing his maids made over his clothing and hair. He was plucking a stray thread from his coat when Schuldig walked up. He gave the nobleman the barest of acknowledgments.

Schuldig gave the prince a grin, "I really appreciate you accepting my offer."

Aya glanced then gave a light grunt.

"What shall your payment be?"  
The prince turned to look Schuldig in the eye and he ordered sternly, "Do no harm to him."

Schuldig lifted a brow and for a moment it looked as though he was about to say something snide, but then Yohji and Omi arrived. Schuldig looked at the shorter man, the man whom he had just bought, and suddenly realized that he had truly made a great decision. And not just because he was going to spy on the prince for him.

He looked at Aya and nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Omi took up his place beside Schuldig, looking down at his feet as was proper, while Yohji strolled over to Aya and gave him a cheeky grin. The four men waited until it was called that their rides were ready to be loaded.

The carriages were grand, each man riding in one that had beautiful hand carved scenes of flora and the crest of their home kingdom on the door. Aya had two carriages, one for his luggage and the other for himself and three guards. Two were to ride in the coach and one beside the driver. He abhorred the show, for he could handle himself, but he knew it was necessary to his station. Schuldig had come in one and since Omi didn't have much to his name he needn't borrow another from Weiss.

As the men started towards their carriages Aya noticed Yohji going in the opposite direction of him, towards the luggage. He narrowed his eyes and called out, "Where are you going?"

Yohji stopped as did the other servants and looked over at the prince confused. He didn't know why the question was asked, it seemed fairly obvious to him, "I am going into sit with the luggage Your Majesty. As was told of me."

"Who told you this?"

Even though Yohji knew Aya's chilly tone wasn't directed at him it still gave him pause. Aya could be extremely scary when he wanted to be. Yohji lowered his eyes, knowing to put on a show in front of the others, "Advisor Xan."

Aya made a snorting noise, it wasn't handsome in the least, "Nonsense. You shall ride with me."

"This can not be My Lord!" A guard rushed to the prince's side, "There will be no room for your guards and this slave in your carriage."

The guard was suddenly nailed with a piercing violet gaze, "Then go sit in with the luggage," his words booked no argument. So the guard reluctantly traded places with Yohji and was smart enough not to grumble his disapproval under his breath.

Aya ignored the smirk from the noble as he stepped up into his carriage, Yohji right behind him. They settled into their seat side by side with one guard across from them.

"This stinks," Yohji whispered, then at Aya's glance he said, "You so won't suck me off with an audience."

The prince's eyes went wide while the guard cleared his throat and looked out the tiny carriage door.

* * *

Schuldig sat down in his cushy leather seat and pulled Omi into his lap before the younger could sit across from him. Omi blushed, knowing the nobleman's guard was watching him. The roof was low so Omi had to lay his head against Schuldig's shoulder to sit comfortably.

Schuldig smiled, "Are you ready little one?"

"Yes."

"Are you pleased that you are with me now?"

"Yes," Omi looked up, "are you pleased?"

Schuldig smirked, "Very."

Omi nodded, "Good," he gave him a little smile, "so...may I ask...what are my duties now?"

"Pleasure me, that is all," the noble's fingers ran though Omi's dark brown hair, "and I shall pleasure you in return. Listen to me. Follow my orders."

"Will you...share me?"

"I can do what ever I feel fit with you," Schuldig stated simply. He cocked a brow when he felt Omi tense, but said no more.

Omi closed his eyes, "Yes sir."

"Sir?" Schuldig chuckled, "No no..." He touched the side of Omi's face and the younger looked up, "What's my name?"

"Schuldig."

"Good," he gave him a small smile, "life with me will be pleasant. I promise."

Omi just nodded, then tucked his head once more.

* * *

Yohji was reclined in his seat, he had let his hair loose and it swayed slightly with the movement of the coach. His eyes were closed and he looked as though he were sleeping. Aya was watching him, still in awe of his effortless sensuality. The man wasn't even awake and Aya felt a need for him that surpassed all those past feelings of arousal that he used to struggle with. He couldn't believe there could be a man as handsome as Yohji in the world and he was even more surprised that Yohji desired him.

Aya wasn't naïve, he knew he was a hard man to get along with. He was purposely aloof and harsh when he spoke. He actually strives to keep people at bay. In the beginning it was merely an act so he wouldn't get too attached to the kingdom of Weiss, but now he had played it for so long it was truly a part of his being now. He didn't know if Yohji liked the challenge he presented of if he was actually attracted to this type of personality, but he begrudgingly admitted to feeling flattered.

"Why are you watching me?" Yohji whispered as he opened his eyes and turned his head to face the prince.

Only a brief jerk of his eyebrows let on his surprise. He looked at him for a moment longer before answering, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Do you always stare at me when I sleep?" He smiled softly.

Aya could feel his cheeks heat so he scowled and said a bit sharply, "No."

"Don't be like that..." Yohji chuckled then reached up and touched the side of Aya's jaw, "I don't mind."

Aya closed his eyes as Yohji stroked him and decided to be truthful with him, "I like your features."

"Like a thoroughbred horse," Yohji grinned.

"Stop that!" Aya's eyes shot open and he fixed him with a slightly angry frown, "I find you striking. You are...handsome."

Aya was surprised to see Yohji's expression turn to that of shock. He was quick to fix it, but it was still troublesome. Did Yohji believe Aya would sleep with just anyone? What did he think their relationship was about? Power? Lust? It was in that moment that Aya realized he wanted it to mean something deeper than that.

He turned his head away, ignoring the disgusted look from his guard. He could care less what he thought about them.

Yohji sat up and leaned in close, "What's wrong? I said something wrong?"

"No."

"You're upset though..." he touched his shoulder, "Angry?"

"No."

"Don't lie," Yohji sounded pained. He embraced the prince and whispered in his ear so the guard wouldn't hear, "Aya..."

Aya tensed, but still he asked, "You do not find yourself attractive?"

"Oh no...what?" Yohji pulled back with a crooked grin on his face, "Of course I do. Have you looked at me? I'm hot."

Aya let out a sigh while his guard groaned and rolled his eyes. Aya pursed his lips for a moment then asked, "Why the shock then? When I complimented you?"

"Oh that? Well, I just didn't expect you to say something like that out loud," he took Aya's hand in his and reclined again, closing his eyes, "You're a pretty private person."

"So...you're not just with me...I don't know," he tilted his head back, looking down his nose at Yohji, "to break me?"

Yohji snorted, but didn't open his eyes, "Like anyone could do that. Let alone me."

Aya leaned over and smirked, "You don't think you're strong enough?"

At that Yohji opened his eyes and was taken aback by how close the prince was. He smirked right back, "Oh I know I'm strong enough. I'm just not stupid enough to challenge you. Besides," his smirk turned into a grin, "I think the little bit that you do allow to slip through is satisfying enough."

Aya cocked a brow, " 'Slip through'? What do you mean?"

  
"You know what I mean..." Yohji slid his fingers though Aya's fiery hair and cupped the back of his head, "it sounds so good when you moan my name..." he pulled him closer and Aya put up little protest as Yohji kissed him.

The guard shook his head, thoroughly disgusted by the display.

* * *

Omi looked at Schuldig and nodded, he was surprised by what he had just heard.

"So that pleases you?"

"Yes," Omi smiled softly, "thank you."

The nobleman chuckled, "You seem shocked. Where else did you think you would sleep?"

"In the servants quarters."

Schuldig shook his head, "No, you shall sleep in my bed, every night with me. Why would I let you sleep around others? No telling what nefarious things they would try to do with you!"  
Omi actually laughed, "I doubt anyone would try anything. Most people think I'm still a child."

Schuldig pursed his lips, "Hmm, well some perverts enjoy that. Young, virginal little things."

"I'm hardly virginal anymore."

Schuldig smirked, "No little one, you surely aren't. Anyway, I do not trust others, especially around beautiful boys like you."

Omi blushed, "You find me...beautiful?"

"Of course," Schuldig smiled, "do you not think so?"

"I'm just...me."

"You are beautiful and I am not the first, nor shall I be the last person to notice this. I wouldn't leave you alone in the servants quarters, where undersexed slaves could corner you. Defile you. I didn't train your body to respond to me only for it to be used by just anyone," he looked at Omi sternly, "your body is mine. I decide when you will be touched."

"And by whom?"

Schuldig cocked his head, "This is the second time you've asked...are you so eager to be handed out? Have I made you into some insatiable slut?" He narrowed his eyes.

"NO!" Omi almost cried, "I don't want to be passed around! I just want to be yours!"

"Ah!" Schuldig laughed, "So I've made you into _my_ insatiable slut?"

Omi's face heated down to his neck and up to the tips of his ears, "I do desire you...yes," he admitted.

"How badly?"

"Um..."

Schuldig smirked, "Enough to betray your kingdom."

Omi ignored the jab and instead answered, "Enough to ache for you now."

"Even in front of my guard?"

Omi shifted, straddling Schuldig. He parted his lips and lowered his lids to look more sensual, "What ever would please you my lord."

" 'My Lord'...oh how I love that," Schuldig smirked as he reached up and pinched Omi's nipples, "well get on your knees little one...worship me."

* * *

"So if they could find a way to put something under the carriage, you know like...I don't know, a cushion or something, then it wouldn't be so jarring to travel around in one of these," Yohji was still holding Aya's hand as he spoke with the guard. Aya had pulled the curtain aside and was watching the scenery go by out the small window.

The guard could care less what Yohji was speaking about. He wanted nothing else but to be out of this carriage. He endured them kissing for what felt like days. A show that made his stomach turn and that couldn't be escaped per his peripheral vision. He knew that the only reason the slave was talking to him now was to try to smooth things over. It was his olive branch, having known they had made the other man uncomfortable. But really the guard just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to think about his prince fondling another man. He was heir to the throne so why on earth wasn't he out trying to woo ladies of the court? He nodded his head at whatever else Yohji had said and gave a 'yes'.

"Yes what? I just asked you a question," Yohji frowned. He looked offended.

"Oh...ah..."

Aya spoke up, "He's ignoring you Yohji. Much like I am doing since you refuse to let up on your insistent prattle."

The guard chuckled.

"Hey!" Yohji looked at Aya, "That's not nice! I'm trying to be cordial."

"How about you just sit there," the guard grunted, "slaves shouldn't talk any how. Know your fucking place."

"And you know yours," Aya had sat up straighter and was giving the guard an icy glare, "you will not speak to him in that manner. And he can speak all he wishes in my presence."

The guard gave a short bow, "I apologize my prince, but-" he cut himself off.

"But what? Why does he get special treatment? Why is he allowed so much freedom? Why do I find him enjoyable?" Aya cocked a brow, " _But what_?"

The guard groaned, but decided that since the prince was already pissed off he might as well say everything he was thinking, "But why aren't you fawning over a female? Or at least entertaining one? I don't care how 'enjoyable' this slave is, two dicks don't make a baby. You are heir! Entrusted with the continuation of the blood line! I don't care how many lovers you take, but shouldn't you do that _after_ you have impregnated a woman?"

Aya's brows went up but before he could answer Yohji said, "Man has a point."

Aya sighed deeply, "Perhaps, but there is time for me to find an...appropriate female later on. Right now I want to spend time with _Yohji_."

The guard smirked, "He has a name."

Aya scowled, "Everyone has a name."

"Yeah, so what's your's big boy?" Yohji grinned.

The guard rolled his eyes and let out a loud exacerbated groan.

"I know right," Yohji chuckled, "stuck with me. All fucking day."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

The sky had darkened some time ago, but Aya refused to sleep, he wanted to be wide awake when they pulled up to the gates of Schwartz. Though this was his first trip into the kingdom he still felt uneasy about it. Even just crossing the threshold into their territory was unsettling. Yohji on the other hand was fast asleep, mouth open and snoring loudly. The guard seemed to be on edge just as much as his prince was; in fact his hand was gripping the pommel of his sword tightly.

The castle could be seen from a distance, illuminated by the large moon hanging in the sky. It looked ominous and creepy and it woke up Aya’s sense of self preservation and fight.

As the carriages pulled up to the gate they were greeted by four guards in black armor who inspected the top and underside and had the drivers unlock the carriage boxes.

The guard kicked Yohji in the shin and the man sputtered awake ungracefully.

“We’re here sunshine,” the guard gave him a grin that was anything but friendly.

Yohji yawned then popped his neck, “Did you really have to kick me?” He smirked, “There are gentler ways of waking up a man…”

The guard sneered then rolled his eyes, “You’re a pain. But I suppose that’s all you harem boys think about hmm? Sex in any way shape or form.”

“Don’t act like you don’t,” Yohji leaned forward a bit, challenging, “you’re still a red blooded male.”

“I think more about fighting and war tactics. Do you even know how to be a real man?”

Yohji chuckled, “I can take you in a fight.”

The guard let out a hearty laugh, “Sure, you’re on, let’s spar.”

“Are you serious?” Yohji smirked at the guard.

“Come on, why not? Or are you just all mouth?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing…” Yohji chuckled, “if you knew the things I could do with my mou-“

“Yohji!” Aya snapped, finally acknowledging the conversation.

The guard shook his head with a grin, “Oh yes, that’s the way to win my respect. Make yet another sexual reference.”

The door to the carriage was finally thrown open. Aya stood as best he could and stepped out into the brisk night. He looked at Yohji and said, “The man makes a good argument.”

Yohji just waved his hand in dismissal and looked over Aya’s shoulder to see if Omi had stepped out of his carriage as well.

The younger was just stepping out; he looked tired, but otherwise unhurt. Yohji watched as he took up a place behind the nobleman with his head bowed and hands crossed in front of him. Yohji frowned; he still didn't understand how Omi could be so accepting of his position. His eyes flicked over to the nobleman and he saw how the man's red hair looked in the moon light, the way he carried himself and how he would look back at Omi every once and a while and smile at him. Maybe, when it came to Schuldig and Omi he was wrong about them. Maybe the noble's reason for purchasing Omi had been because he had feelings for him. It sure looked that way now to Yohji as they made their way up the palace steps.

Once inside the toasty Great Hall Yohji looked up at Aya, he was trying his best to behave for the sake of the prince's reputation, but he just had to get a good look at him in the light. Aya didn't look like he had ridden in a carriage for hours, he looked pristine and gorgeous, but Yohji was aware that he was probably biased.

The king, a jolly looking fellow with a rosy red nose and huge teeth waved them in. He was dressed rather down for having to accept company and Yohji was pretty sure the man was drunk. When the king spoke it confirmed his suspicions.

The king babbled on and on about good will and alliances and Aya could care less. He was sure the king only understood half of what he was saying. The prince was insulted and disgusted and just wanted to be shown to his room and sleep. He refused to give any credence to a drunken man's ramblings.

During a time when the king looked as though he was about to nod off, his son finally stepped into the room. Prince Crawford was exactly the image of a well bred royal that Aya had expected to experience during his journey here. He was tall and lean with short shiny raven hair and piercing blue eyes. He was handsome, but not more so than the noble or Yohji. He was dressed in a crisp white robe with silver embroidery and a full white leather ermine trimmed cape that pooled around his feet. Aya could tell by the man's posture that he was upset about his father's drunken behavior. He watched as Prince Crawford relayed information to the guards through a series of hand gestures that instructed the men to help the king out of his throne and out of the room.

After the king was gone and there was silence Crawford rubbed the bridge of his nose disturbing his spectacles. Aya had only seen them used during plays or operas. He found them rather attractive on the man but couldn't imagine being forced to wear them everyday.

Prince Crawford finally spoke, “I must apologize on the behalf of my father. Really...there is no excuse for that behavior. Never the less, some of the things he had said were coming from a good place. We do wish to foster good will and we passionately agree on the fact that our two kingdoms can once again come together as sister nations.”

“It is fine,” Aya spoke, “we have traveled far. Can we speak in the morning?”

Crawford's eyes narrowed and his demeanor seemed suddenly agitated, “I was merely apologizing, I had no intention of engaging in a lengthy conversation about politics.”

Aya's brow rose and he frowned a bit, but just nodded. Yohji glanced up at Crawford and felt instant disdain for him. He looked over at Omi and Schuldig and cringed when he saw the nobleman smirking.

Prince Crawford looked over at Schuldig and said, “Why on earth did you buy another whore?”

“This one is no whore,” Schuldig chuckled, “I do not have to pay him for him to please me in a manner most fitting.”

“He's a child. Had I known you favored young boys I would have pulled one from the orphanage for you.”

“He is no child,” Schuldig shook his head while Omi blushed, “I assure you.”

“Only because you have forced him into becoming a man?” Crawford cocked a brow.

“I did not have to force this one,” the noble grinned, “he comes to me willingly.”

“So eager,” Crawford rolled his eyes.

“In spades,” Schuldig smirked.

Yohji looked over at Omi and saw that the young man was thoroughly embarrassed but he also noticed that Schuldig had discreetly entwined his pinky with his. Yohji found the gesture sweet and he hoped that was another good sign that Omi would indeed be alright here.

Aya was stone still as he listened to the banter, trying to read the other prince through his words. The man came off as arrogant, in a way that made Schuldig's attitude seem pleasant and this fact made Aya worry if he would be able to hold his tongue around him for a week.

Crawford finally looked back at Aya, “I would have provided you with pleasure slaves had you need of them. You needn't bring your own.”

Aya opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Schuldig, “Oh no my dear prince! I'm afraid you've got it all wrong,” the nobleman smirked, “He gains pleasure from him yes...but he is hardly a slave.”

“Is that so...I'm surprised that the kingdom of Weiss would be so bold as to let their prince out with his lover,” Crawford chuckled, “Have you discovered the fountain of youth? Will your king live forever and therefore leave you free to frolic as you wish with no requirement to produce an heir?” He smirked, “I'm envious.”

Aya refused to enter the conversation but instead asked softly, “Our rooms?”

Crawford breathed in deeply through his nose as his eyes narrowed. It was clear he didn't like his words not being acknowledged. He snapped his fingers and four young women and two guards rushed forward to stand in front of Aya.

“They shall show you to your room,” he said briskly and then snapping his eyes over to Schuldig he issued a command, “I wish to see you in my chambers.”

Schuldig bowed, “May I go to my room first? Allow my...guest to settle in?”

Crawford cocked a brow and practically sneered, “You will have such a thing occupy your room? Touch your belongings?”

“I shall let this man into my room...” Schuldig narrowed his eyes, “yes.”

Crawford did sneer then, “You have fifteen minutes!” Then he turned on his heel and left with a flourish of his white cape.

Yohji let out a whistle, “Damn,” he whispered under his breath.

“Indeed,” Aya agreed then proceeded to follow the guards and ladies in waiting out of the Great Hall. Before he passed the threshold he turned back and looked at Omi. He let out a heavy sigh and hoped he had done the right thing in letting the young man go. He had felt uncomfortable coming into the kingdom and now, after meeting their prince, he definitely felt a dark foreboding mood weighing more on his shoulders.

* * *

Schuldig opened the door to Prince Crawford’s room without knocking first. The prince’s eyes flicked over and watched him over the rim of his spectacles from his place in a plush velvet chair. The noble helped himself to a mug of freshly warmed ale by the small fireplace and took a sip before he finally looked over at the prince.

“I’ve missed you,” Crawford smirked.

Schuldig’s eyes slid away and he allowed himself a heartier gulp of the ale.

“Come here.”

“I’m not in the mood,” Schuldig furrowed his brow as he placed down the mug.

“Did you get some from that little boy slave of yours before you came?” The prince stood. He was only in a thin white laced shirt and trousers, “You were longer than fifteen minutes.”

“No.”

“Why must you buy these slaves…” the prince sighed as he began to walk closer to the noble, “you tire of them so quickly. It is a waste of your money. Your time,” Crawford stepped up close, pressing his body into the noble’s side, “am I not satisfactory? Must you always indulge these whores?”

Schuldig smirked and turned his head to look at his prince. Crawford was slightly taller, but he didn’t mind that. It was those eyes that got to him. They were a mix of lust and annoyance. The nobleman sighed, “Omi is not a whore.”

Crawford’s brows shot up in surprise, “You’ve _named_ him?”

“He came with it.”

“And you keep it!?” Crawford’s mood shifted suddenly and he had the urge to strike Schuldig.

The other could tell by the way the prince’s shoulders stiffened that he had upset him, but he just gave a little smirk, “Truly now…you’re going to be jealous of a slave? A pleasure slave at that?”

“You’ve never kept a name before and this is twice that you have defended him,” Crawford reached up and gripped Schuldig’s chin roughly, “you are only a noble because I allow it! Know your place!”

“And you know yours!” Schuldig snapped and jerked his head back, “You are only still a prince because I haven’t broadcast your perversions!”

Crawford’s eyes narrowed and his voice took on a dangerous tone, “Schuldig. Do not test me,” then he leaned over and captured the noble’s lips in a searing kiss.

Schuldig grunted against his mouth, but parted to allow him entry. The two warred with one another, tongues slick and strong battling for dominance. In the end neither yielded and they retreated at the same time, Schuldig panting slightly as the prince smirked back.

The noble felt his body respond as it always did around the prince so he took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. The two men stared at each other for a long long while. Crawford’s eyes glowing with growing triumph. Schuldig’s eyes darkening with arousal.

Finally with a smirk the noble leaned in close and wrapped his arms around Crawford’s shoulders. He looked into those beautiful cerulean eyes and whispered, “Gods… I’ve missed you too…” the words had barely left his lips before he was kissing his prince once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Omi heard the door open then close gently, like the person stepping into the room was trying very hard not to wake him. He sighed, he had tried to go to sleep when he realized Schuldig was not returning, but he wasn't able too. The sun wasn't up yet, but it was tingeing the edge of the horizon. Schuldig had been out all night and Omi was trying very hard not to be hurt.

A rustle of a coat and then the slow removal of boots could be heard, Schuldig was careful of the sounds he made. Omi spoke softly, “I'm awake.”

There was a pause...then in a voice full of regret, “I'm sorry Omi.”

Omi didn't answer, but the tears he had been holding back finally fell from his eyes.

* * *

Aya was being seen by the butlers provided for him by the prince. He was being dressed for breakfast, his cravat being expertly tied by an elder gentleman. The ladies in waiting had brought water and warm towels so they could shave his fair face and trim his hair. They were whispering to one another and though Aya couldn't hear everything he did pick up the words 'handsome', 'striking' and 'strange'. He was sure the latter had to do with his hair.

Yohji was getting himself ready in the lavatory and the differences between Aya and him couldn't be more clear. When he was alone with Aya he didn't feel their class distinctions so strongly. Aya had never once made him feel inferior, but here in this new kingdom where one must stick to strict protocols he felt the weight of his servitude and it made him sick. At least he was allowed to wear proper clothing here so he dressed in simple tan tights and a dark brown tunic with a vee neck. He pulled his hair back with a strip of linen then he walked out and actually remembered to bow to his prince.

Aya waved his hand, unable to talk now that one of the ladies was shaving his chin. Yohji straightened then walked over and stood in the corner, hands crossed at the wrist, eyes downcast. Aya glanced over at him and gave his body a quick once over. He liked how the tights molded around Yohji's lean thighs and impressive manhood. He just might use his authority to order the man to wear nothing but tights from now on. Aya slid his eyes away, feeling his body react to the enticing ensemble. He noticed some of the ladies stealing glances at Yohji as well, blushing and smiling softly as they admired his handsomeness. Aya was proud that he had such a polarizing lover though he also had to admit that he was still a bit stunned they had become so close. That it had been so easy for him to forget his Codes and his own personal decree that arousal was distracting. He was a bit overwhelmed about the thought of just how dangerous emotional attachment could be. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that whatever had started between Yohji and he was developing into something more. So despite his promise to his father he wasn't actually sure if he would be able to kill Yohji if the other proved to be a liability. Looking back over at him, he received a discreet wink from the other. No, he decided, he wouldn’t be able to kill him at all.

* * *

Prince Crawford had dressed modestly for breakfast, having convinced his father to allow him to meet the prince of Weiss instead of he. His father had apologized for his behavior from the night before, trying to justify his actions by first saying he thought the carriages would be riding for another day then saying that he was merely celebrating the prince’s arrival. Crawford hadn't even looked at the king as he had tried to explain himself. Once his father was through babbling Crawford had nodded to him, told him not to bother coming into breakfast then left his chambers. Now dressed and ready to depart he gave himself one last glance through the mirror before heading towards the small sun-room that was just off the dining hall for breakfast. He had much to discuss with the prince of Weiss and he hoped the man would be intelligent enough to see reason.

* * *

“He will not be going to the servants quarters,” Aya glared at the guard, “I would prefer if he was allowed to meet up with the young servant who arrived with the nobleman called Schuldig.”

The Schwartz guard looked shocked, but knew better than to argue with royalty, “Yes Your Majesty, but I would have seek out the noble’s permission.”

“Very well,” Aya nodded as he absently tugged on his crisp white gloves, “Report back to me immediately. I must meet your king for breakfast.”

The guard bowed then rushed from his side and down the hall. Yohji looked side long at Aya then asked, “Is this wise?”

“I don’t care,” was Aya's short answer and Yohji knew not to say anything more about it.

It did not take long for the guard to return with a positive answer and escort Yohji to Schuldig’s room.

Aya was escorted by two Schwartz guards and a Weiss guard to the sun-room. He was actually relieved to see the prince and not the king. That man had made a horrible first impression. Once out on the terrace with Prince Crawford Aya was again stuck by the man’s beauty. He didn’t look anything like his father though and he wondered if he got most of his looks from his mother, who was rumored to still be alive, though she never came out to kingdom events. Ever.

Aya took a seat across from the royal and was pleased they had both dressed rather casual (as casual as embroidery and beaded decoration can allow). They didn’t speak as their wine was poured into crystal goblets nor as the first course of their breakfast, a light porridge with blueberries, was brought to the table.

Aya had taken two bites of his porridge when Crawford finally spoke up, “I hope your night has gone well.”

“It was lovely, thank you,” Aya looked up, “will your father be joining us?”

“No, unfortunately he is not up to seeing anyone...” he looked up and over his glasses, “all that ale and mead has made him sleepy and unpleasant company,” he made a disgusted face and watched as Aya nodded, but didn't answer, “it really doesn't matter. I have the authority to have conversations with you about our kingdoms. I can make decisions in the name of my father.”

One of Aya's delicate brows arched. There was something menacing about the tone in which that was declared. He nodded again then said, “Shall we get to it then?”

“Why are we in such a hurry?” Crawford smirked, “Let us enjoy our breakfast at least. Politics has a way of dulling the appetite.”

* * *

Omi grinned when he saw Yohji walking into the room, “You're allowed in here?”

“Yeah, I guess my Master asked your Master and it was approved,” Yohji chuckled.

The younger shook his head at Yohji's antics with a smile, “Well I am grateful for that. I feel I may be bored here...”

“He didn't offer up any sort of entertainment for you?” When Omi shrugged Yohji smirked, “So just sex huh?”

“Not even that,” Omi grumbled.

“What? He didn't ravish you after a long and grueling carriage ride?” Yohji crossed the room to the chest of drawers and started to dig through them. The lone guard in the room barked at him harshly, but he ignored him, “Unless...you got some on the way here?” He looked over his shoulder and laughed when he saw Omi blushing.

“I pleasured him with my mouth, that's all.”

“Whoa I didn't ask for details!” Yohji held up his hands, “Really? In front of his guard?”

“Yes,” Omi lowered his head and his blush deepened, “I actually forgot he was there...”

Yohji cocked a brow, “You little-”

“No!” Omi laughed, “You don't get to call me anything!”

Yohji smiled at him, “Anyway, so that was it?”

“Yes...he stayed the night somewhere else...”

“Really?” Yohji sneered, “That cad!”

“Shh!” Omi reprimanded and glanced at the guard who had put his hand on the butt of his sword, “He can do as he pleases! I have no say here. I'm am his property.”

Yohji flinched at the word, “You are his lover.”

“Physically, yes, but emotionally...” Omi bit his bottom lip and shook his head softly, “it's alright...”

“No,” Yohji whispered, “it's not.”

* * *

“I've always found the country side calming,” Crawford spoke wistfully as he swirled his wine, “The crisp air, the rolling hills and wide open ranges. It's beautiful. Wouldn't you agree?”

Aya looked up from his meal, “It is a treat when I get to go riding in the country.”

“The ocean is so close...just a kingdom over...I've always wondered what sort of foreigners step foot onto that shore line. What sort of language they bring...textiles...goods...”

Aya frowned minutely, he heard the other royal's conversational tone, but he understood the foreboding nature of his content.

Crawford went on, “I have never been to Schreient, the kingdom that borders the sea, but I have heard that she is small. With a love for the arts and a thriving musical community. Along with a decent military...”

“You wish to invade her then,” Aya pursed his lips.

“No,” Crawford smirked, “I wish for _us_ to invade her.”

Aya placed his goblet down and leaned back in his chair, “And why would Weiss do that?”

“Weiss lies between, I would rather go into battle with you than _through_ you,” Crawford wiped his hand on a white napkin.

“I see...” Aya picked up his goblet once more and took a sip, “and if I refuse that is your intent yes? To invade Weiss and Schreient? I don't believe your army is large...” he narrowed his eyes, “or skilled enough to take on my kingdom. Let alone two.”

“I assure you, fair prince,” Crawford smirked dangerously, “that my army has all the resources it needs to complete the mission.”

Aya scoffed, “Your arrogance is astounding.”

Crawford's handsome face contorted into a sneer, “I am merely thinking of the longevity of my kingdom! I wish for it to grow and prosper!”

“At the expense of some tiny nation and her people?” Aya let out an exacerbated sigh, “Have you tried arranging a trade agreement with them?”

“Of course,” Crawford waved his hand as if to dismiss Aya's naivete at asking such a question.

“So when the answer was not what you wished to hear instead of changing your demands you decide to attack?” He shook his head, “Like a spoiled child unwilling to share...” he leaned forward and allowed Crawford to see the disapproval on his face, “No, like an entitled child that believes all the toys are his.”

Crawford threw his napkin down and stood abruptly. His chair fell back with a clang, “We are through here!”

“Wait...stop...” Aya held up his hand, “please sit,” he waved his hand at his goblet and a servant hurried over to refill his cup, “So passionate you are. If you recall, however...I didn't say no.”

* * *

Omi and Yohji were engaged in a game of chess when Schuldig walked into his room. The noble ignored the two slaves as he walked over to his cabinet and poured a glass of ale. He saw that one of his drawers was slightly opened.

He took a quick swig of his alcohol then asked, “Found what you were looking for lout?”

Yohji glanced up, he was pretty sure the noble wasn't talking to Omi, “Pardon?”

“My drawers,” Schuldig turned to face him, “you were rummaging through them.”

“Ah,” Yohji returned to his game, “I found nothing of interest.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“Oh no it's quite alright,” Yohji answered as he moved his rook, “I was just wondering if you had any form of entertainment. Apparently it's all just provided by your cock.”

“Oh dear,” Schuldig chuckled, “don't tell me you are wishing for some now?”

“Cock? Yes. Yours? No. Besides, I'm sure Omi would hate to share,” Yohji looked over with a scowl, “oh wait...he already has to deal with that doesn't he?”

Schuldig's brows rose, “I beg your pardon?”

“Really now? You expect me or Omi to believe you were out...what...hobnobbing with the evening guards last night?” He rolled his eyes.

“This is none of your concern,” the noble narrowed his eyes.

“Yes it is,” Yohji stood and ignored Omi's softly spoken plea to let it go. Instead he stepped up closer to the noble, “Omi's my friend and if he knew you bought him only to cast him aside I'm sure he would have fought tooth and nail to stay in Weiss.”

Schuldig sneered, “Like he had a choice!”

“Oh he did,” Yohji walked even closer to him, prompting the guard to push off the wall at the ready, “our prince asked him what he wished. He chose you...you didn't have _that_ much power in the outcome.”

Schuldig's eyes went a bit wide and he looked over at Omi, “Is this true?” When Omi didn't answer he asked again a bit firmer, “Is this true?!”

Omi looked up, “Yes...I wanted to be with you...” he blushed and looked away, “you know how I feel about you...”

“You said you didn't love me.”

His head snapped up and he actually glared at Schuldig, “I don't! Good thing too or last night would have really hurt me!” He huffed and picked up a pawn, “Yohji, come finish the game,” he threw the piece at his back.

Schuldig looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to make of what Omi said. He had heard his tears in the morning, though the other had tried to muffle the sound against the pillow. He had hurt him...so did that mean...

The noble looked up, “I don't know what you want me to say Omi.” When the other didn't answer he suddenly felt irritated. He snapped his fingers and the guard came to attention, “Escort him back to his prince!” He pointed at Yohji, “I need to speak to Omi alone, you can stay outside in the hall when you get back,” he instructed the guard.

Omi snapped his head up, “I don't want to talk to you!”

Schuldig cocked a brow, surprised and amused by Omi's outburst, “Goodness little kitten you should be feisty more often.”

Omi huffed, but still blushed and looked away as Yohji stood. Yohji strolled over the the guard then with one glance back at Omi he sighed then stepped out the door.

Schuldig walked over to Omi and touched his chin with this index finger and directed him to look up, “Omi...” he breathed, “you know what you are. How, in many things, you have no say.”

Omi whispered, “Yes, I have not forgotten my place,” his bright blue eyes slid away, “I am sorry for my earlier outburst.”

“No need to apologize, I liked your passion,” Schuldig smirked briefly, “Never the less, back to the issue at hand. You are not the only one in a position of helplessness. I may be a noble, but even I have to answer to someone higher than myself.”

“You were summoned by the prince,” Omi ventured, “he sleeps with you?”

“Yes,” Schuldig answered with a nod.

“You do not like it?”

“Um...well...”

“Then it is not the same,” Omi jerked his head away only to have his jaw caught and squeezed tight.

Schuldig forced Omi to look back at him and his expression was that of anger, “How dare you! Do not assume that just because I enjoy it it means I am not still a captive! You are mine Omi, I bought you, but I am sure you enjoy it every time I am inside of you! Whether it be mouth or ass you _love_ it! Still though,” he narrowed his eyes, “I _own_ you.”

Omi was trembling in anger and hurt and even a bit of fear. He closed his eyes, “Yes...like I have said before,” he opened his eyes and they were edged with tears, “I have not forgotten I am nothing but property to you.”

Schuldig made a sound of disgust then pushed Omi away harshly. The younger fell from his chair onto the floor and he looked back in surprise. Schuldig looked down at him and said, “I have no choice but to go to him but believe me when I say this. Even now in my anger I mean it,” he knelt so he could look Omi directly in the eye, “If I had the choice I would have been here with you last night. Take from that what you will,” he stood, “I have people to see, I shall be back in the evening,” and with that he walked across the room and threw open the door.

Omi adjusted himself so he was sitting cross legged on the floor. He was a bit numb, Schuldig looked so scary in his anger, but still a grin came to his face. He was pretty sure he and the noble had just engaged in a lover's spat. And you couldn't have one of those if there weren't feelings involved. The noble may not love him (and truth be told he actually didn't feel love either), but something was growing between them and Omi couldn't help but feel hope blossom in his chest. He couldn't wait until this evening when his handsome Schuldig came in for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

When Aya walked into his room at early evening he was surprised to see Yohji sitting at the desk with a roll of parchment. He went to him and looked over his shoulder and smiled softly. Yohji was just writing nonsense over and over again in lines. He was apparently bored.

“I thought you would have been with Omi most of the day,” he asked as he reached down and pulled the quill from Yohji's fingers.

Yohji sighed, but didn't look up from his work, “I was kicked out.”

“What did you do?” the prince asked.

Yohji did look up then, “What? Why do you assume I did anything?”

Aya just cocked a brow.

Yohji shook his head, but there was a slight smile to his lips, “No, Schu came back and he and Omi got into it. So he made me leave. I figured they'd get around to makeup sex, so I didn't even try to go back.”

Aya actually chuckled, “So you believe the noble will do right by him?”

“I don't know,” Yohji stood and because Aya didn't step back they were very close together, “but I hope so. Omi really likes him for some reason. So...yeah...I don't want to see him hurt,” he reached out and wrapped an arm around Aya's waist, “Never mind all that...tell me about your day.”  
A shrug, “It was...informative. Received the palace tour after breakfast and stayed in the library until lunch. Shared a wonderful meal with the drunken king and his son Prince Crawford before I explored the gardens and the stables. The prince invited me to ride and offered me a beautiful steed that took me up to a clear river stream. The prince and I sat at the edge and had a surprisingly pleasant conversation about Schwart's history and some of the inventions and scholars she was known for.”

All of this was spoken in an almost bored tone with the expression of the prince reading as unimpressed, but Yohji had picked up on all the pleasing adjectives: 'wonderful', 'beautiful', 'pleasant'. Aya may want to appear as though nothing of the day affected him, but clearly he had a good time.

Yohji smirked, “Sounds like a good date. Maybe next time he'll bring you flowers.”

Aya tilted his head, “Jealous?”

“No. But unlike you, I don't have the chance to roam,” Yohji was actually close to pouting, “I was bored all day.”

“I'm sorry,” Aya whispered, then only after a brief hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed Yohji on the cheek. He stepped back out of the circle of Yohji's arms, “I need to freshen up then I need to go down for dinner,” he smiled lightly, “would you like to join me?”

“In the bath?” Yohji smiled, “Hell yeah.”

Aya turned his head away, hoping Yohji didn't see his blush, “I meant to dinner.”

Yohji walked up and pulled Aya in close and whispered against his ear, “Why can't it be both?”

Aya turned his head slightly with half lidded eyes and Yohji took his lips skillfully and kissed him passionately. He felt Aya's hands press against his back and he smiled against his lips. He kissed him for a while longer, until he was almost breathless before he pulled away.

Aya nodded and turned and made his way towards the washroom, knowing Yohji was following.

* * *

Omi had just opened his eyes from his little nap he had taken. He was still sprawled on top of the coverlet on his stomach and was looking at the pattern of the wallpaper when he heard the door open. He didn't move or address the noble, even when the other man sat down on the edge of the bed. He gasped though when he felt his hand touch his bare thigh. It rubbed in slow circles before it slid up and underneath the thin shorts he was wearing. Up to the swell of his buttocks before the fingertips dug into the cleft and sought out his center.

Omi closed his eyes, “I'm still mad at you,” he heard a gruff sort of chuckle from the other and he spoke again, “Did you come from him? Will I have to smell him on you when you take me?”

The hand was removed quickly just before a swift slap was delivered to his bottom, “Watch your tone!” Schludig ordered, then just for good measure he spanked him again.

Omi yelped, “I had no tone!” He protested.

Schludig spanked him once more, “Then your content! I've told you how I feel about the whole thing!” He flipped Omi onto his back and grinned down at him, “Or are you going to continue to be obnoxious just so I can spank you?”

Omi blushed, but decided he had pushed his luck enough for today. He bit his lower lip, “I'm sorry...” he gave him a small smile, “How was your day?”

“Long and tedious,” Schuldig sighed, “but productive,” he leaned over and kissed Omi sweetly, “you made me so angry...I think my mood aided in other people not risking to argue with me. Many a contract was signed today!” He laughed, “All thanks to you and your feisty attitude!”

Omi's face became redder, “I have no idea what came over me...” he whispered.

“I hurt your feelings,” Schuldig shrugged, “I understood.”

Omi reached up, “Are you in for the night?” He wrapped his arms around the noble's neck.

“No kitten I am not,” he placed his hand on Omi's bare chest and tweaked a nipple, “I must have dinner with the princes tonight,” he saw Omi fighting not to frown and he thought it was cute. He slid his hand over and pinched the other nipple and continued to play with it until Omi forgot about his dislike of the prince. Schuldig whispered, “Would you like to accompany me?”

“To dinner?” Omi's eyes brightened, “Can I?!”  
“I wouldn't have said other wise,” he shifted his weight and now both hands were pinching and rolling the pink nubs at Omi's chest.

Omi let out a little whine of pleasure, “I would like that.”

“Then it's settled,” Schuldig pulled at Omi's nipples until the younger was moaning. He lowered his head and sucked one between his lips. He used his teeth and tongue and lips to arouse Omi further before he pulled away and looked up. He smirked when he saw Omi's large blue eyes hazy with pleasure, “We have some time...I intend to make up for my absence last night.”

* * *

Yohji was pleased that in the kingdom of Schwart, the pleasure slaves were required to be fully clothed for dinner. He was again wearing tights, a dark brown with an olive cod piece that matched his simple green tunic. He was waiting for Aya who was being attended in his antechamber before dinner. He was eager to see him, he had been told by the prince that he had intended to dress a bit more formally tonight in honor of his hosts. Yohji was circling the room, looking over the things provided to guests, a nice little library of books took up one wall and a large desk with a quill and stacks of parchments was also provided. A small table with a wash basin and towel was in the corner next to a cabinet full of glasses and decent ale and hard cheeses. He was making his way over to the ale when there was a knock at the door. He turned and watched as a guard opened the door and he was surprised to see the guard he and Aya had rode with on their trip over step into the room.

The man smirked, “Ah, I should have known you would be here and not in the guest quarters.”

Yohji just shrugged.

After a 'hmph' the guard continued, “You want to do that spar tonight? I have some free time.”

“You were serious about that?!” Yohji laughed, “I would love to, but my prince has asked me to accompany him to dinner.”

“Really?” It was then that the guard noticed just how well Yohji was dressed, “I'll be damned...Weiss is going to wither and die with you around...”

“Excuse me?”

“The prince is clearly taken with you...which means no heir,” the guard shook his head in disapproval, “which means the kingdom will go to the king's brother, who, if you knew anything about Weiss' history with that man, is not a good thing.”

“I have no intention of letting that happen then,” Yohji frowned, “I will step aside for the sake of Weiss if it comes to that, I am not that selfish.”

The guard chuckled, “Not really up to you now is it slave?”

Yohji narrowed his eyes and was about to respond, but Aya stepped into the room just at that moment. The two men turned their heads, but Yohji's was the only heart that stopped at the sight of the prince.

He was stunning, his lapels and cuffs shinning with dark embroidery and onyx jewels, his dark wine colored tunic had an intricate embroidered picture in black shining thread of three swans near a curving river. He wore wine pants instead of tights, tucked into black highly polished knee high riding boots. A capelet hung off his shoulders and was gracefully trimmed in sliver and lined in black. His hair had been pulled back, the ear tails pinned together by a dark ribbon and without them in the way Yohji could see more of the perfect bone structure of his beautiful face.

Yohji suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up the back of his leg and he hissed and looked back. The guard was bowing to his prince and he had struck Yohji in the back of the knee, warning him to bow as well. Before Yohji could do anything he heard Aya command the other man to rise. He looked back just in time to see Aya turn from them, with a smirk on his lips.

Aya gathered up his dark gloves then turning back he asked, “Is there trouble?” He was looking at the guard.

“No Your Majesty, I was merely inviting your harem slave-um...er Yohji, to a spar. We had discussed maybe engaging in one on our way here if you recall.”

“I remember,” Aya nodded, “give me time to speak to the king and prince here, we shall be dining together, I will see if they would be up for a show. Go back to where you came from. I will send for you if the spar is approved of.”

“Yes Your Highness,” the guard bowed then left the room.

Yohji looked over at Aya, “A show? I don't want to spar in front of an audience!”

“It will be fine,” Aya glanced over and cocked a brow, “unless you _are_ just talk...”

Yohji scoffed, “Hardly.”

“Then it's settled,” Aya turned towards the door, but only after he gave Yohji's frame a quick once over.

Yohji caught the look and he gave a cocky grin, “It's the cod piece isn't it. It's sexy right?” He nodded.

“I'm surprised they found one that fit...” Aya whispered with a slight blush remembering quite clearly the impressive size of Yohji's manhood.

Yohji basked in the compliment, but knew better than to acknowledge it.

* * *

Crawford walked into the dining hall looking regal and commanding while his father beside him just looked jolly and well dressed. Schuldig was already there with Omi and the prince scowled at the young slave and found that his irritation grew when the man just bowed at him in respect. And to make matters worse Schuldig seemed to find the gesture amusing. The door opened once more and Crawford looked over to see the exotic prince Aya and his companion as well. They all sat and welcomed the wine that was hastily brought to them by the servants and sipped silently as a string quartet began to play a soft melody.

The king was the first to speak, "Why is my dining table surrounded by so many pleasure slaves? Why all men? I prefer the softness of a women. Her creamy milk white thighs and her full round breasts. Why all this love for cock?"

"Seriously father?!" Crawford exclaimed, "This is hardly appropriate dinner talk!"

The king just laughed, "Surely we can speak of sex! We are all grown men....well...." his eyes slid over to Omi.

Schuldig smiled, "He merely looks young Your Majesty."

"And this is something you find appealing in him?" The king looked Omi up and down, like he was perusing a steed he wished to purchase.

"It hadn't occurred to me actually."

"Surely you didn't miss that he looks the age of a squire," Crawford cocked a brow.

"I noticed, yes," Schuldig shrugged, "I just didn't care. I don't become aroused because he looks twelve."

"I don't look twelve!" Omi huffed indignantly.

"Your slave speaks out of turn," Crawford looked disgusted.

"I brought _Omi_ here as my guest," Schuldig's eyes looked positively evil, "so no...he did not speak out of turn."

The mood in the room dropped dramatically and Yohji was sure he could cut the tension with a knife. Aya was quietly sipping his wine, actively choosing to stay out of it. Thankfully the king, completely obvious to the situation began to speak.

"So what do you see in him?"

"I would love to know that answer as well," the prince narrowed his sharp blue eyes at the noble.

Schuldig smiled, "He obeys me."

"Well of course," Crawford drawled, "he doesn't have a choice."

The noble smirked, "I didn't mean like that..."

There was a pause as everyone considered the statement. Omi blushed a bright crimson and Yohji let out a soft chuckle. Aya didn't understand, so he began unfolding his napkin. The king, finally realizing the suggested sexual nature of the sentence burst into laughter. It was that laughter and Omi's blush that made Crawford finally get the meaning.

"Ugh!" He rolled his eyes, "That's disgusting!" He waved his hand at the servants, signaling for the first course.

Schuldig just chuckled as he reached under the table and stroked Omi's thigh. Omi's blush deepened and glanced over at him with a little smile. The noble continued, "I enjoy his company. It's just that simple."

Crawford and Yohji both shook their heads unbelieving, but it was Crawford who spoke up, "I don't believe that. I can't. There must be an ulterior motive," then his blue eyes sparkled knowingly, "you already have a steady lover. Surely you don't have need of another?"

"I wanted a lover whom I could sleep with on _my_ terms," Schuldig shot back.

"So you grab the first willing man you find and thrust him in the exact same position you so loathe?" Crawford's knuckles were white as he fisted his napkin.

"I don't loathe it," Schuldig furrowed his brow, "it just isn't ideal."

The double doors were finally opened and a parade of servants came out with bread bowls full of steaming hot onion soup and wooden bowls of fresh picked greens with wild strawberries and almonds.

Crawford sat back in his seat as he was served, glaring at Omi until the boy looked at him. When their eyes locked Crawford had to admit that he was both stunned and begrudgingly impressed with the fortitude he could see in those wide blue eyes. The slave would not be intimidated by him and that revelation unsettled him. The boy wouldn't be this eager to fight for his place beside Schuldig if the noble hadn't given him some kind of reassurance that he wanted him there.

"You are right though, I did have an ulterior motive," Schuldig dipped a roll into his soup, suddenly breaking the silence, "I wished for him to spy on Prince Aya for me."

Aya cocked a brow, but that was his only reaction as he nibbled on a strawberry. Yohji, on the other hand, was sputtering and choking on his wine at the news. He looked up in angry disbelief, "You can't possibly think that Omi would do such a thing!?"

"Oh he did, he was a wonder at it too...found out that he prince lives by some code of conduct that others do not have to abide by." The noble smirked at Aya, "Could you enlighten us dear prince?"

Yohji cut his eyes over at Omi and he felt betrayed. To his credit Omi looked pained and stricken with grief. He shook his head slowly and mouthed 'I'm sorry', but it was clear by the dark cloud that had surrounded Yohji's spirit that he was not able to accept his apology at this time.

Aya looked up at Schuldig and spoke softly, "It is my own personal code. Situations that I have deemed right or wrong for my own sake. Personal boundaries and morals. Values...you have heard of them I assume?"

Schuldig's eyes narrowed briefly then he chuckled, "Oh yes, I've heard of them...I just don't care."

"Clearly," Aya said flatly then took a sip of his soup.

"Never the less," the noble pressed, "your charm may work in your kingdom and for that one," he indicated Yohji with a nod of his head, "but it does nothing to fool me. I know this code is of a more important nature than mere virtue."

" 'Mere virtue'? What is wrong with a man having integrity?" Aya shook his head and this time he smirked, "Really Schuldig...you are not painting a very likeable portrait of yourself."

"In your opinion maybe...but you are dodging the subject," he cocked a brow, "What of your code?"

"I've explained myself," Aya's eyes turned icy, "I will not do so again."

While yet another uncomfortable silence settled over the room the next course was brought out, roasted fish with baked potatoes and steamed green beans. Everyone at the table ate silently, no one made eye contact and all that could be heard was the crunch of the green beans and the swallowing of wine.

"Well," the king's voice seemed to echo off the walls in the painfully quiet room, "since we are talking about things that make us uncomfortable how about we discuss my son's plot to kill me?"

Omi and Yohji both looked at Crawford shocked while Schuldig glanced at the king. Crawford, surprisingly, looked hurt, but Aya wasn't fooled, the prince could care less if his father lived or died. Crawford was all about ambition and opportunity, so while Aya didn't think the man would be foolish enough to try to overthrow his father, he knew he wouldn't be upset at the advancement to the crown that much quicker.

"My wife was so excited when she found you, abandoned near the chapel that I couldn't say no to her when she had insisted on keeping you. Had I known my own son would turn out to be a dishonest rake I would have silenced you in your crib with my bare hands," the king frowned, then suddenly he was laughing, "You know why I drink? It deadens the body, as in, it makes me numb," he smirked darkly at his son, "Hopefully I won't feel the knife as you push it into my back!"

"Father!" Crawford leaned over, his face full of disbelief, "Surely you don't-"

The king waved his hand as he interrupted his son, "You spoke of a code dear man," he snapped his fingers to get Schuldig's attention, but the noble was already looking at him. His Royal Highness' hand was shaking and it was the first time Schuldig realized that the man was already on his way to full inebriation. The older man continued, "It's the assassin's Code. My son has invited this prince out to kill me."

"No!" Aya and Crawford spoke in unison, both also leaned forward passionately.

"This is foolish!" Crawford roared suddenly, "How dare you impugn my honor!"

Aya sighed and sat back heavily in his chair and whispered under his breath, "Ridiculous."

"I assure you father, this man is here strictly on business!" Crawford hit his fist against the table, "I merely wish to see our sister kingdoms friends once more."

"The rift happened long before you were born!" The king bellowed, "How could you care so much about a partnership you have never been apart of?!" He threw his napkin down, "Don't deny what you are! What you are capable of!"

"I am nothing but a good son!" Crawford stood suddenly, his chair falling back and hitting the ground with a loud crack.

His father stood as well and placed his hands on the table. He spoke his next words through gritted teeth, "Would a good son kill his own mother?"

Schuldig's brows rose at that one and he looked up at Crawford, Yohji and Omi wisely kept their eyes averted.

Aya spoke, "I wondered why you never saw her at her own birthday celebrations..."

Crawford's head snapped over to Aya's direction and he glared at him until the other royal lifted his eyes to him. Aya's face held no emotion though and for some reason that made his angry. He sneered then spat out, "I rescind my original offer to you and I hope you burn in Hell as a consequence of that!" Then he turned just as the servants were bringing in the next course. He growled at them and pushed two aside, causing them to fall and drop the meal. He was out of the room before they recovered.

The two young women began to apologize profusely, but Aya ignored them and stood to face the king, "Look at me," he whispered and after the king had turned his head and met his eye he spoke, "I have not been sent here to kill you."

"My son then?"

Aya, cool and direct answered, "No."

The king lifted a brow, "I do not believe you," Aya shrugged and the king went on, "you are much too young as well to have any nostalgic memories of our alliance. Your father...now he would care and he would be the one here to speak about rekindling that."

"Much like _your_ glorious return to Weiss?"

"I never authorized my son's trip to Weiss," the king shook his head, "nor that of his lap dog noble," his eyes slid over to Schuldig and the man raised a glass to him as he smirked. The king rolled his eyes then looked back at Aya, "No no...this whole talk of alliances and wars..." he sighed heavily, "that is my son's doing. This I know, that you know and your father knows. So, as stated before I do not believe you. If my death is not to come by your hands then it is my son's."

Aya stared at the king for a long time and noticed he wasn't slurring his speech and that his eyes were crisp and crystal clear. He narrowed his eyes, "Your trimmer is gone. It's been an act? All this time?"

The king smiled, "People have loose tongues when they think you are too drunk to notice."

Aya took offense to that. He didn't appreciate being lied to or fooled. He looked down at Yohji, "We are finished here. Let's go," and without a word of good bye they left.

"I agree," Schudig stood and waved Omi up, "there is nothing else for us here," after one last glance at the king he gathered his companion and left the dining hall.

As Omi and Schuldig walked back towards his quarters Omi said, "Well that was...interesting."

"Indeed," the noble answered.

"Pointless, but interesting."

"No not pointless," Schuldig pursed his lips momentarily, "the king was right. That Code is most definitely an Assassin's Code. Which means, your beautiful prince is going to kill mine."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

“We should go.”

Aya cocked a brow, “What?”

“The king thinks you are here to kill him,” Yohji paced, “he’s bound to take care of you sooner or later. You’re a problem now.”

This time both brows rose, “What?” He sounded offended, “You don’t think I can handle a few guards?”

Yohji let out a heavy sigh, “You know I have no idea what you can and can not handle in regards to your…um…skills, but isn’t it better not to engage the enemy if you can?”

“The king is not my enemy. His son is,” he undid his capelet, “and I aim to kill him per my duty,” next he took off his gloves.

“But why put yourself in danger at all?”

“I told my father if you got in my way I would take you out,” Aya narrowed his eyes dangerously at Yohji, “are you getting in my way?”

Yohji’s eyes grew wide, “Aya…” he breathed his name, hurt and surprised he was actually being threatened.

“Don’t ever question my abilities again,” Aya slapped his gloves on the side of the cheese and ale table then turned abruptly on his heel and strode over to his bedroom.

“No! You don’t get to run off after saying that shit to me!” Yohji rushed over and taking Aya’s shoulder he threw him around to face him, “I’m worried about you! It’s not fair to punish me for that!”

“Let go of me,” Aya spoke through clenched teeth.

“No,” Yohji shook his head and lowered his voice, “because you’re angry and I don’t know why…at least explain this to me.”

Aya didn't know how to put his emotions into words actually. He wasn't even upset that Yohji had questioned his skills or that Yohji was worried about his safety. He glared at Yohji as he tried to decipher all the strange feelings swirling around in his belly.

"Look," Yohji sighed, "I know you are strong, I get that...and no...I would never get in your way. I just...never mind. If you need to do this then can you just do it and we leave? Shit I'll help you out if I can."

Aya's swirling emotions actually made him nauseous when he heard Yohji's offer and finally he understood. He didn't care about his own safety, but _Yohji's_. The king and prince clearly saw that the man meant something to him. They could easily threaten his life to manipulate Aya. That thought did make Aya a bit angry, damn Yohji for making him have feelings for him.

Aya groaned then pushed at Yohji. Yohji looked hurt but he stepped back, he gave Aya a worried look before he turned from him. Aya reached out and pulled Yohji back around, "I'll kill him cleanly, then we can go home."

"Home..." Yohji whispered and looked away.

Aya frowned, "Yes, home...with...me," he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable about the amount of vulnerability he was about to show, "I expect you to be there...at my side...so, you see, I can't very well let you get killed. By my hand or another's."

Yohji looked at him with slightly wide eyes. Aya was not only apologizing for the earlier threat, but he was confirming his need for him as well. Yohji had never felt more touched in his entire life.

He wrapped his arms around his prince and gave him a deep kiss. He heard and felt Aya's sigh and it pleased him greatly. His hands started to roam, unfastening clasps and lacings until he had the pale chest of the prince exposed. He looked down his body, his firm musculature made his heart race and seeing those pink nipples tight and straining to be touched urged him to lower his head and suck one between his lips. Aya let out a soft cry before he cut it off, but Yohji was pleased by the little sound anyway. He loved when he could get the prince to vocalize and break that stoic exterior.

He sucked and lapped at the small nub as his hand worked on Aya's pants. Aya swatted at his hands and Yohji chuckled against the nipple in his mouth.

"Yohji!" Aya almost growled out, "If you are so eager to leave stop trying to bed me!"

Yohji released the nub then gave Aya a quick kiss to the lips, "You're just as eager...for this," he teased as he rubbed his hardened member against Aya's thigh, "What if they poison your breakfast or get you in your sleep?" He laughed when Aya glared at him, "This may be our last night together...I think we're obligated to have a little fun."

"Obligated?" The prince cocked his brow.

Yohji smiled at him and Aya had to admit that it made his face lovelier. He sighed when Yohji kissed him again and he didn't protest when he felt his fingers working on the lacing of his pants again. Yohji worked on the prince's pants as well as his own and in no time he had both of their pants around their ankles. He ended the kiss with a gentle moan and looked upon his lover's countenance.

Aya's face was flushed with arousal, his violet eyes dilated from lust and he was panting gently as he looked upon Yohji's handsome face. He was still a bit in awe of the fact that Yohji wanted him. He didn't think he had much to offer, he was standoffish, he knew, and intimidating to some. Though he noticed that Yohji did seem to enjoy the challenge he presented. Yohji was a puzzle in his own right and Aya acknowledged that must be the reason he was falling so quickly for him. The sexual attraction had been immediate, but he hadn't foreseen this deeper more emotional attachment. It was new to him and a little scary at times, but he was curious to see where this would lead if he didn't micromanage. They had an easy time around one another, he was comfortable with Yohji and even found he liked his playful banter, which would have annoyed him if it had come from someone else. He knew he liked their everyday dynamic more than the sex, which he was pretty sure was a milestone of some sort. Though...he glanced down in time to see Yohji wrap his hand around both their cocks, the sex was utterly amazing.

Yohji began to stroke them slowly with a moan. Aya's long cock felt so hot against his, so solid and ready. He wanted to drop to his knees and feel that warmth between his lips, but he also loved watching the tiny changes of his prince's expression the more his pleasure overtook him. Yohji smirked, he hated to admit it, but being captured and sold was the best thing that could have happened to him. He never would have met Aya otherwise and they were such a great match. He would be damned if he lost him over some stupid years long feud. He stroked him harder, wanting to make him moan and he was rewarded the moment the prince's tip started to leak.

He leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "You're so beautiful Aya. I love touching your body...step out of your pants for me," once the prince had obeyed Yohji lowered his body and licked the heavy sac dangling below his lover's erection. He felt Aya shudder just before he sucked them into his mouth. He took his time tasting him, loving the soft sounds his lover was making. He was pretty sure he was obsessed with Aya at this point, nothing else could explain this constant longing and desire he had for the man.

Aya closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Yohji's slick tongue working the underside of his cock. He was trying to stay quiet, but every now and then a moan or gasp would come out. He really liked the way Yohji made him feel when they were together like this and he wondered how he made the other feel. He hardly touched him and he didn't give him any praise. He frowned and opened his eyes then he looked down and watched Yohji enthusiastically suck and lick on his erection and he felt even worse. He reached out and touched Yohji's hair gently and felt the man falter a bit but recover nicely. Hadn't he just told him he wanted him beside him? Should he be required to show it as well? Aya wasn't sure, but he did know that even though he didn't understand Yohji's compliments sometimes they still made him feel good.

Aya licked his lips and pushing through a thick fog of uncomfortableness he said softly, "You are doing it right."

Yohji froze for a second, unsure if it was wishful thinking or if his lover had actually just spoken of him favorably. He didn't dare look up to confirm it, he just resumed in pleasuring Aya, being sure to do the same thing that had gotten him praise. Aya thought Yohji didn't appreciate the sentiment at first, but then he began to notice that if Yohji changed up his technique it was only for a moment, then he went right back to what he had been doing with his lips and tongue during the time he had complimented him. He realized then that his voice had power, that even though Yohji was the one doing the work right now he could tell him just how to do it. He could dictate the ebb and flow of their encounter just as much as Yohji could. And finally it all seemed to click into place, no matter their stations, they were equals because Yohji wouldn't have it _any other way_.

Aya's confidence grew, "Again," he whispered, his voice just this side of unguarded panting, "use your mouth on my sac again."

Yohji moaned loudly at hearing Aya use the word 'sac' and the strong reaction wasn't lost on Aya. He watched as Yohji immediately obeyed him and he allowed him to suckle there for a while before he decided to use his new found power once more.

The prince smirked, "Now my _cock_ ," again Yohji moaned this time accompanied by a tremble of delight and Aya felt him reach out and grip his thigh tightly.

Yohji was moaning frequently now as he sucked and lapped at the erection. Hearing the prince use such crude words to describe his body was so sexy. To hear him drop his proper speech was the best part of this coupling so far. He continued to pleasure his prince and the wet noises were just as lewd as they were erotic. Aya graced Yohji with a long moan and a gentle rock of his hips. Yohji was overwhelmed with sensation by this new side of Aya and could feel his own arousal growing even though he hadn't been touched himself yet.

And as if on cue Aya demanded, "Touch yourself Yohji."

Yohji faltered as pleasure rippled through his body and he pulled off of Aya with a wet pop and a gasp and placed his head on Aya's strong thigh, "Fuck..." he whispered before he looked up. Of course his prince was smirking down at him as he ran his long pale fingers through his hair.

"What has gotten into you?" Yohji whispered with a smile.

Aya cocked his head and lifted a brow, "Why question it? Shouldn't you just enjoy?"

Yohji chuckled then leaned back on his haunches and gripped his cock and started to stroke it quickly. Aya felt a bit self conscience standing in the nude with his hard member jutting out and leaking madly as he watched Yohji, but the man was so beautiful as he stroked and twisted his hand that he quickly got over the sensation.

Yohji dropped his head back and rocked his hips as he moved his hand up and down his thickness, the tip was glistening and he was using the precum to moisten the shaft to make his movements easier and more pleasant. He was moaning freely and gasping for air as his hips bucked in time to his strokes. Aya watched enthralled and had a strong urge to touch himself, but he was still too embarrassed to do something like that just yet.

Yohji opened his eyes and his emeralds looked at the prince's weeping cock and he licked his lips at the sight. It had felt so wonderful in his mouth. He flicked his eyes up and locked eyes with his lover, "Come here Aya..."

Aya felt pleasure shimmy up his back and coil in his belly. The arousal made his cock twitch as he got to his knees.

"Closer," Yohji whispered, slowing his strokes so he wouldn't come yet.

Aya crawled over to him awkwardly and saw Yohji's eyes dip down to look at his long pale cock. Aya understood then what he wanted so he straddled Yohji and pressed his cockhead to his lover's lips and demanded, "Suck me."

Yohji let out a husky growl as he opened his mouth and engulfed Aya almost down to the very base in one strong suck. Aya's cry of pleasure was ripped from his throat and he was too overwhelmed to cut it off this time. Yohji didn't want either one of them to climax this way, he wanted to be inside of Aya when the time came, but he still worked Aya's manhood vigorously. Aya closed his eyes and relished the sensations Yohji was giving him, but he wasn't sure just how much more he could take. He desperately wanted to feel Yohji inside of him again, but he was much to proud to beg for it and too self conscience to ask. Thankfully Yohji was slowing down and soon pulling away.

"Stand up Aya," Yohji spoke with a soft husky voice, "face the wall," he stood as well, still giving his cock light strokes. He stepped out of his pants as he watched his prince do as he asked. It was such an amazing sight, seeing Aya obey him so easily. He smiled as he took off his shirt, "spread your legs," he threw the shirt aside and now he was just as nude as Aya, "wider," he walked up to him and squeezed the taut globes of his buttocks, "wider," he rubbed his finger over Aya's opening and was pleased to feel that the wetness of the prince's precum and his own saliva was there for a smoother entry, "good...bend over a bit...perfect," he lined up and pushed his cock forward and heard Aya groan, "push back...yeah..." his cock head went in with a slick pop and Aya actually whimpered. It was the sexiest sound the prince had made to date and it stoked Yohji's fire, "fuck...you're tight!" He slammed home, taking Aya up to his toes and forcing the royal to cry out yet again unchecked.

Aya's fingers curled against the stone wall as Yohji started up a quick pace and didn't let up. Aya felt so strange in this position, standing with his cheek against the wall like a cheap corner whore. A ripple of pleasure rushed through him and he cried out again. That thought almost pushed him over the edge and it troubled him a bit. He pushed it aside, it would be something to be analyzed later. Right now he wanted to enjoy these moments with Yohji.

Yohji pistoned in and out of Aya with increasing speed until both men were grunting and panting with exertion and pleasure. Aya was clawing at the wall and the tapestries, trying to find purchase as Yohji pounded into his body powerfully. Aya knew he had to have looked so loose in this potion, legs spread wide with his cock bouncing and flicking precum against the wall while he cried out and moaned.

He could feel his climax approaching and he shivered as his balls drew up and his entrance tightened. He started to whisper Yohji's name and tell him he was close which just made Yohji go faster. He felt Yohji grip the top of his head and use it as leverage so he could slam himself in deeper and harder. He kept up this pace and power until he fucked the eartails loose from their bindings and brought Aya to a screaming climax. He came just moments later, hugging Aya close as his cock throbbed and released his seed inside of his lover. Both men slumped to the floor, uncaring of the mess they had just made and took deep breaths until they had cooled down.

Yohji was the first to pull away, his cock slipping from Aya slick and still semi erect. He just stretched out on the floor and watched as Aya stood on shaky legs. He loved the way his cum looked rolling down those pale toned thighs.

"We should bathe," Aya whispered and Yohji grunted an affirmative and sat up. It took him a bit longer to stand, but when he did he followed Aya into the wash room gleefully. He loved being with him and he would do everything in his power to be sure they got back to Weiss safely.

* * *

"You know...I bet they are plotting right now how to kill my prince," Schuldig grumbled as he walked.

Omi didn't speak as he followed the nobleman.

Schuldig went on, "I wonder how they'll try..." with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Omi lowered his head and looked at his feet.

"He doesn't seem the hand to hand type...maybe a distance fighter," the noble rubbed his chin in thought, "with a bow? Or maybe a poison..." he glanced at his companion, "What do you think Omi?"

"I think..." Omi whispered, his voice strained a bit with emotion. He spoke a little louder, but didn't look at the noble, "I think I'd rather be in the servants quarters."

Schuldig stopped walking abruptly and turned on his heel to look at Omi. The younger man was still looking towards the ground and for some reason it made him irrationally angry. How dare Omi say this and not even have the decency to look him in the eye!

"What did you say?" Schuldig's tone was dangerously smooth and it startled Omi enough for the young man to look up to make sure he wasn't about to be struck. Schuldig's eyes were narrowed and the muscles in his jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth. He walked up to Omi until he was in his personal space and glared down at him, "I think I've heard you incorrectly."

Omi, though frightened, looked up at Schuldig like he had all the confidence in the world and said, "No, you heard me right. I want to sleep in the servants quarters from now on. You can call on me when you need sex 'by your terms'."

"Good Lord Omi," Schuldig rolled his eyes and waved his hand in dismissal, "that was just something I said to get under his skin!"

"No, that was the truth," Omi countered defiantly, "you said you cared about me but you lied! You made it very clear to not just me, but everyone that I am merely a toy-"

"Omi," Schuldig was getting angrier so he all but growled out the name, "watch yourself."

"And you let Yohji know about my deception. I will never ever see him again and he was the only friend I had!" Omi had tears beading at the corners of his eyes, "This is the last impression he will have of me! Me the traitorous slut who betrayed his kingdom and sleeps with the enemy!" He shouted, "You heartless bastard!"

"Hold your tongue!" Schuldig gripped Omi's hair in one hand and yanked his head back while the other hand clamped over his mouth, "How _dare_ you question my intentions! I have never lied to you!" He shook him a bit roughly by the hair and snarled, "Come on!" he released him and started walking, "You are _not_ sleeping in the servants quarters!" He snapped his fingers and didn't look back.

Omi huffed, but seeing as he didn't know where the servants quarters were he followed Schuldig reluctantly his whole body shaking in fear at what punishment he would receive once they were alone.

* * *

Yohji lay next to Aya with his eyes closed, taking in the scent of fresh soap and sandalwood on his prince. He was holding his hand, a simple act but it made him happy that Aya allowed it. They had just finished a shower and were sharing the bed comfortably. Yohji didn't want to break the mood, but his mind had been curious about something said at dinner.

"Aya...what did the prince mean, when he said to forget his offer?"

Aya sighed, "You can't just let us be can you?"

There was a long pause and Yohji could hear guards walking around outside and the soft rustle of fabric when either of them moved. Finally, "Aya."

A sigh, "He wished for our kingdoms to attack Schreient. He wants the land because it borders the sea."

"Trade," Yohji said matter of factly.

"Yes."

"You didn't agree did you?"

A pause then, "Actually I did."

"What!" Yohji sat up and looked down at him aghast.

Aya glanced up, unbothered, "He informed me that if I did not join him he would have to go through my kingdom to get to her. I had lied to him, told him Weiss could defeat him if he attacked us, but the truth is those were empty words. Prideful preening so I wouldn't look a weak royal. Weiss would crumble, Schwartz has a large army and would take Weiss easily. I would not allow her to be ruled by the likes of him and his drunken father. Though I detest pointless war...I felt I had no choice in the matter."

Yohji understood, but it was unpleasant that Aya was forced to make that sort of decision, "But now he is angry..."

"He will not attack once he is dead," Aya said simply.

Yohji let that sentence hang for a moment then he leaned down and braced himself above Aya, "How does it feel..." he asked softly, "to kill someone?"

Aya just looked at him for a time and it was clear he was thinking of all his past assassinations. It was also clear that he never examined the emotions around doing such a deed before. His eyebrows furrowed as he began to realize sorting them out was something he didn't want to do. He closed his eyes and answered, "It tarnishes your soul. No matter how many good reasons you may have for doing so or how many other lives you save," he opened his eyes, "but all of my kills I have never regretted, for they saved my kingdom and my king countless times."

"Aya..." Yohji reached out and touched his lover's face, "you didn't answer the question," he stroked the soft skin with the pad of his thumb, "what does it _feel_ like?"

Aya frowned and turned his head away from the caring look in Yohji's eyes, "It feels...awful."

Yohji's emotions swelled for his prince and he leaned down and began to leave kisses all over his cheek, "I'm so sorry..." Aya's only answer was to wrap his arms around Yohji and turn his head. Yohji let out a soft chuckle, but obliged and kiss him sweetly on his soft lips. He deepened the kiss by slipping past the lips and exploring his warm mouth. He kissed him until he tasted Aya's moan on his breath then he pulled away and asked, "Will you continue this dark art? What shall you do?"

"Kill the prince," Aya whispered, "leave the king. He is harmless."

"I don't wish to lose you," Yohji kissed his chin.

"You shall not. I am good at what I do."

Yohji didn't correct Aya, he wasn't speaking of his body, but of his soul. He just kissed him back with a soft sound. Relishing in the shared time and space because, quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he would ever experience it again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Omi sat stiffly on the edge of the nobleman's bed. He was still dressed in his dinner clothing, listening to Schuldig's movements as the older man got ready for the evening. Omi was hurt and still angry, but he wasn't foolish enough to leave and the noble knew that, so the man was taking his time in 'freshening up'.

When the door opened Omi straightened and shot the noble a deviant look, difficult to do when the noble looked so handsome in his loose fitting sleep shirt and brown bottoms. Schuldig lifted a brow smoothly then pointed at him with a 'tsk' and a devilish smirk. Omi knew that expression, it meant Schuldig believed he needed to teach Omi a lesson. That lesson, depending on the situation, could either be very pleasurable or very painful.

Schuldig paced the room slowly, staring down at Omi while he did so. He was impressed that the other kept his eyes, but he was also a bit irritated as well. Omi was certain that Schuldig had been lying to him and that was what angered the noble the most. He was no stranger to lying, had used it at times to help him assess his fortune and to stay far from the gallows, but he had never lied to Omi. He hated to admit it, but he had realized his anger was being used to mask his slighted emotions when, in the wash room, he wasn't sure if the water on his face from the basin or tears.

"What is it shall we do now?" He finally spoke, stopping to face Omi. When the shorter man opened his mouth the noble cut him off, "That doesn't involve the servants quarters!" When Omi's mouth snapped shut Schuldig felt a wave of hurt. Did the young man want to get away from him so badly. He made an angry sound from deep in his throat that made Omi shrink back in fear. Schuldig lifted his hands, "This is absurd! I can't believe that after everything I've done I am being forced to prove myself to you!"

Omi turned his head away and looked towards the wall. He didn't want to talk about this with the noble like they were a real couple just going through a rough time. Any hope he had that they were on a road that was leading them closer together had been shattered by this evening's events. Why wouldn't Schuldig just let him go to the servants quarters already? He heard the noble's heavy sigh and he looked over in curiosity. What he saw took his breath away.

Schuldig had his hands on his hips and his head was turned away, his eyes unfocused as he thought. Sometime when Omi hadn't been looking he had released his reddish orange hair and the beautiful, still damp strands were tumbling over his strong shoulders alluringly. But what struck Omi the most was the expression on the man's face, his features were the most open he had ever seen them and on anyone else he would have called the expression sorrowful.

The noble whispered, "Don't you see...the fact that I even feel the need to prove myself to a slave..." he looked over, an apologetic look in his eye at having to say the word, even if it was to make a point, "should tell you everything you need to know about my feelings for you..."

Omi let those words sink in for moment then he asked, "Why then...in front of my friends?"

"I wanted everything on the table. How could my king make an effective decision on just how to deal with Weiss if he didn't have all the facts? The realization that Prince Aya lives and works within the confines of some mysterious Code was a fact. It is true though, I wasn't thinking at the time how that would affect you," Schuldig looked over at Omi and shrugged, "I won't apologize for trying to protect my King, but...I am...sorry," Omi had to hold back a grin at how difficult it was for the noble to say that most important word. The noble continued, "I will grant you time to try to make amends with your friends. You know," Schuldig smirked, "before we have to kill them."

Omi shook his head and that time there was a little smile tugging at his lips. He knew though, that the noble was only half joking. Not for one moment did he believe that Schuldig wouldn't be ruthless if and when he needed to be. Omi felt his worry over the situation lift a little after speaking to the noble. Schuldig had been open, he believed, and the fact that the man chose to use his words instead of a firm spanking had meant a lot to Omi. He looked up at the man who was now eying the ale and cheese table.

Omi stood then, wanting to show the noble that he had been forgiven, "So...you like me?"

Schuldig let out an exacerbated sigh and looked over at him annoyed, "Yes. That's what I've been trying to get you to understand all this time."

Omi walked up closer to Schuldig and looked at him with a smirk, "You enjoy my company?"

Schuldig furrowed his brow, but finally felt the shift in Omi's attitude that had taken place, "...Yes..." he drew out the word, intrigued.

"You love me?"

The noble's brows shot up, stunned for a moment, but then Omi began to smile. He suddenly remembered them having a similar conversation while Omi was draped over his knee. He smiled back, "No. I do not."

Omi reached up and placed his hands on Schuldig's chest, his eyes took on that seductive quality that made the noble's dick throb. Omi whispered gently, "You desire me?"

Schuldig gave him a wicked smirk, "With my whole being," he wrapped his arm around Omi's waist and pulled him in close so their bodies were flush, "can't you feel that?" He rolled his hips some, rubbing his hardened lower half against Omi, "You made me this ready just by the sound of your voice...your boldness...Don't you see little one," he lifted his free hand and ran his fingers through Omi's chestnut hair, "if you were not my equal I wouldn't bother so much with you."

Omi lay his head against the noble's chest and closed his eyes, "If I am your equal...may I be permitted to ask you something?"

Schuldig chuckled, "You've been this bold, you might as well continue..." then he took his chin in his hand and forced his lover to look up at him and he leveled him with an amused glare, "for now."

The order was implicit and Omi blushed when he realized he liked the fact that Schuldig still expected to be obeyed. They were equals in the sense that he knew his place. He smiled, "Will you have your way with me...my lord?"  
Schulidig laughed and lifted Omi. He didn't have to be asked twice.

* * *

When Yohji woke up the next morning he was greeted to the sight of Aya sharpening his blade. By God that man could do anything and look sexy as hell doing it. The morning sun glinted off the metal and cast a bright shining streak across his pale face. The light bounced off the unique violet of his eyes and they seemed to glow with passionate determination. Yohji felt admiration of Aya's strength but fear for his well being also.

"How the hell did you get that into Schwartz?"

Aya smirked, but never looked up from his task, "You insult me Yohji."

Yohji chuckled, "Isn't that a bit messy? Wouldn't poison do the trick better? Quick and clean?"  
"Poison is only quick when you have the expensive kind. It would force me to take unnecessary risks, thus putting my life in more danger, just to get past guards then servants to get to his food or drink. And lastly, I have always felt that poison should be used to subdue, never kill. If a person is to be killed by assassination they should be allowed to look into the eyes of their murderer before going to Hell. Maybe they will have a chance at redemption before their final breath."

Yohji was frowning now, not liking the word 'murderer' associated with Aya, but in truth that's exactly what he was. The gravity of what Aya had to do and how he aimed to do it hit him hard suddenly and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. How did he come to fall for a man like this? Who could detach his heart from his mind. His morals from his actions and kill. To stop another's heart with no mercy. How did he reconcile that within himself. Yohji felt sick and he stepped over to a side table to lean against it. Aya wasn't a soldier in a war, were one could see the hundreds of enemy troops charging at them, leaving no doubt to their intent on killing everyone in sight. No, Aya was a man, taking orders about who should die. He was playing God. Yohji closed his eyes and took deep breaths, his head was swimming and he wasn't sure just how to feel about Aya in this moment.

Aya had looked up in the silence and had watched Yohji stagger towards the table with a numb-like look to his face. He counted the number of deep breaths the other man was taking and he watched as Yohji ran his fingers through his lanky golden hair.

Aya spoke, "If you don't wish to be in my company any longer, the moment we are back in Weiss I can release you. I will declare you a free man and you can leave. However, you will _not_ be allowed to return. Ever."

Yohji looked up, wide eyed. Free man. He could go back home, back to all his friends and his small blacksmithing business. He could be done with all of these politics and plots of death. And all he had to do was denounce Aya's intentions. He glanced down at Aya's sword. Just how much blood did this lovely man have on his hands? He could be free. All he had to do was open his mouth and tell the prince he disapproved of these actions.

But did he really disapprove? Before he learned of Prince Crawford's plan to attack Schreient Aya had already anticipated the man's danger. If he wasn't thwarted now he would attack not only Schreient but Weiss as well. Crawford had no true reason to go through with any of this. Schwartz was thriving, their textiles and crops doing well. Their trade was modest, but well maintained and sustained by the subjects of the kingdom. They had want of nothing. This invasion - no, _violation_ , was completely uncalled for. What would one life be if it saved thousands? This life though, was the life of a royal. Could his death spark an even greater consequence?

“Aya...killing this man...”  
Aya held up his hand, “Much time has been spent on this Yohji. The people do not trust him and you saw what his father thinks of him. His death will be mourned, but only out of expectation,” he looked up sternly, “His death will occur. I shall not be moved on this.”  
Yohji sighed and looked down at his feet. His mind was a whirlwind of values, morals and how they clashed with Aya’s duty.  
“You can be free,” his prince spoke softly.  
Yohji’s brows rose in amazement, that was the most emotion he had ever heard Aya use. He looked up and saw that the man was working at his blade with vigor, it already gleamed like an evening star and surely it was sharp enough to slice a hair length wise, but still he worked at it. It was then that Yohji saw the set of Aya's jaw, his unfocused vision and mechanical movements. Yohji let out a sigh as he suddenly realized that Aya was worried, maybe even frightened by the idea that Yohji would leave him. Yohji was touched and humbled. He had no idea what he did to deserve this man, but he would forever cherish his time with him. Assassinations be damned, he _loved_ this man.

The revelation jolted him and he let out a soft sound of amazement. Aya looked up with a cocked brow, but said nothing. Yohji's expression softened and he whispered, "I love you."

Aya's eyes widened and in his shock he lost his grip on the sword, it slid a little and he reached for it, slicing the tip of his finger, "Dammit," he hissed. He glared at Yohji, but for some reason it only made the blonde chuckle. He growled out, "That was not funny."

Yohji grinned, "I do not jest!" When Aya's eyes narrowed dangerously Yohji crossed the room and knelt by his side. He took his bloodied hand in his and spoke softly, "I would never jest about this," he took Aya's finger and popped it into his mouth.

Aya stared down at Yohji, feeling overwhelmed and much too open, so he didn't dare speak. Yohji, though he looked impossibly silly with the finger in his mouth, still looked at him with sincerity. His deceleration had been honest and Aya wasn't sure how to feel about that. He did know one thing though, that if Yohji felt this strongly for him then he wouldn't leave him. And Aya did not want to began to think about why that realization made him feel wonderfully calm.

* * *

"I don't care how you have to explain it," Prince Crawford was looking at the shorter man over the rim of his spectacles. He was currently seated at his large ornately carved desk. His guest was in a leather chair that just made him look that much smaller. The prince waved his hand, "Use deception, trickery, flattery, I don't care! Just get it done!"

The man nodded, "Would chaos, anarchy and death be acceptable as well?"

"Do _not_ patronize me boy," the prince glared with so much venom the younger man actually averted his eyes, "I wish him gone, be it by choice or death."

"Are you sure this is the intended target...not your would be assassin, but this man?"

"Bah!" Crawford stood, "I can handle my assassinator!" He picked up a folded piece of parchment and walked around his desk then sat on the edge of it, "I am not bothered by him so when he is gone I will have my kingdom to consider. I can not rule successfully if there is disorder. Trust that this is merely one part of a larger plan." He leaned over so he was eye to eye with his guest and handed over the paper, "So yes, I am positive. Get rid of that slut slave Omi."

Nagi stood and gave a deep bow, "Yes your majesty," he took the parchment then left the room quickly.

* * *

Omi turned to his side, he watched as the noble slept and played in his orange hair while he did so. He found the man extremely attractive and he loved the way he felt around him. He was trying very hard not to fall head over heels for the man, he knew that Schuldig wasn't the most reliable person in the world and he didn't know if he could trust him with his heart. The noble shifted and let out a cute little sound in his sleep that would have mortified him to know he could produce that noise if he was awake. Omi smiled but then it fell when he couldn't help but wonder how many times Prince Crawford had seen the noble like this. How many mornings have they shared? How many times had they made love? He sighed, he wasn't sure he believed Schuldig when he told him he was in a situation he didn't favor. Sure he couldn't say no to royalty, but Schuldig had expressed that he enjoyed his time with the prince. If he liked it didn't that mean there was room for their relationship to grow? Omi wasn't sure, but it was another reason why he wasn't completely ready to give Schuldig his whole heart. Though he knew the noble did have some of it.

He leaned forward and kissed the noble on the lips then cried out when he was suddenly embraced tightly. He gasped and laughed, "How long were you awake?!"

Schuldig pulled Omi over him so the smaller man was astride him. He grinned up at him, "Not long little one," he ran his fingers through Omi's hair and pulled his head down gently so he could kiss his nose, "What shall we do today?"

Omi's countenance brightened, "Really? I can spend time with you today?"

"Yes yes unless you wish to do otherwise?" Schuldig cocked a brow, "Perhaps go and see that lanky one Yohji?"

Omi frowned softly, "No...not today...I don't know what to say to him."

Schuldig slid his head to the side, "Do you wish to be with me today? Are you still angry?"

"I am sad at the situation," then Omi smiled, "but I want to be with you."

Schuldig smirked, "So, what shall it be?"

"I don't know what there is to do here!" Omi blushed.

The noble loved that unsure expression, he thought the light shade of red looked sexy across his nose and cheeks. It reminded him of how he looks when they are engaged in passionate lovemaking. He chuckled, "How about breakfast on my terrace then a walk in the gardens?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Omi let out a pleased laughed that went straight to the nobleman's heart and made him remember, and not for the first time, why he was so pleased that he had 'purchased' the younger man.

Just then there was a knock on his door. He was going to ignore it, but then he heard it open and he shot up, knocking Omi over as he reached for his dagger under the bed. He had just pulled it up when the door to his bed chamber was thrown open.

Nagi walked in with two guards and a smug smile, "Schuldig."

"Lout," Schuldig narrowed his eyes at Prince Crawford's personal guard.

Nagi just shrugged then lifted his hand and showed the noble the parchment with the royal seal, "I have come for the slave Omi."

Schuldig jumped out of bed, unabashed by his nakedness and waved his dagger, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Take it up with the prince," Nagi answered flatly as he tossed the parchment to the bed. He snapped his fingers and the two guards advanced.

Omi raised his hands and shook his head, "I shall go willingly."

"Omi!" Schuldig snapped his head around and glared at his lover, "You shall not!"

"Yes," he gave the noble a small smile, "such is my fate as a slave. I go where I am told."

"You belong to me!" And Schuldig sounded so wounded that both Nagi and Omi looked at him stunned, but the noble only kept eyes with Omi, "This is not acceptable..."

Omi gave him a sweet smile, "If there is a mistake you will have time to remedy it. For now...let me go."

Schuldig cleared his throat, "Where will he go?" He asked, still looking at his lover sadly.

"Construction."

"No," Schuldig turned his head, his expression one of pain, and looked at Nagi, "no no no," he pleaded, shaking his head.

Nagi smirked, pleased to see the man he disliked in so much discomfort, "Take it up with the prince," he repeated.

Omi stood, keeping the sheet around his bare body and walked around the bed and over to Schuldig, "Don't worry about me," he wrapped his arm around his neck and, on tip toe, gave him a passionate kiss.

Schuldig wrapped both of his arms around him and kissed him back with just as much passion. He pulled away and took Omi's left arm in his hand. He placed the tip of his dagger against the soft flesh of Omi's inner wrist and looked at him sternly, "Mine?"

Omi was nervous and he knew the implications of accepting this honor. He still wasn't sure if the noble would ever grow to love him, but this would prove that he, at the very least, didn't want to be apart from him. Omi smiled and gave a quick nod, "Always."

Schuldig grinned then he proceeded to carve his initials into the delicate skin of Omi's pale wrist. Omi grit his teeth, but didn't cry out or complain. Not one sound was made as he accepted his place as Schuldig's, mind, body and soul.

When it was over Schuldig lifted the dagger and licked the blood clean. He narrowed his eyes at Nagi as he did so and the younger man averted his eyes. At one time, he had longed for that recognition - no, acceptance, from the noble.

Without another word Omi stepped back from Schuldig then found a pair of pants and his sandals. The four were out of Schuldig's room quickly, leaving the noble a little numb and a whole lot of angry.

Outside in the hall, Nagi reached out and dug his fingers into Omi's sore wrist and hissed out, "I hope you cherish that, because this will be the last time you see him."

Omi glanced over through the pain and saw the true emotion underneath the man's anger. He smirked and whispered with a ragged breath, "Jealously does not look good on you."

Nagi punched Omi square in the jaw and only his punishing grip on Omi's wrist kept the man from falling. He jerked his arm and pulled him along, staring straight ahead and trying very hard not to think about his brief courtship with the noble. He heard the door to Schuldig's room open and slam shut, but didn't look back, however, Omi did so he saw the noble striding off angrily in the direction of Prince Crawford's quarters.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise thereof.

Schuldig threw open the prince's door with so much force the resulting grunt startled the prince and caused the guards to draw their swords. Undeterred he glared at the prince and when Crawford smirked he thought he might rush across the room and wrap his hands around his neck.

The prince waved the guards down and said gently, "Please leave us. He will not harm me."

Schuldig didn't take his eyes off of the prince as the men walked past. Once the doors were closed he groaned then said, "You sounded much too confident."

"About what?" Crawford began to walk towards the noble and when he saw the other's eyes narrow he laughed, "Oh, come now, you know you won't hurt me," his lips curled into an unpleasant grin, "how will you ever get your precious slave boy back?"

"Don't you dare force my hand," Schuldig stalked forward until he was in Crawford's space. The prince merely looked amused, that was until Schuldig gripped his shirt and pulled him near and hissed out, "You've crossed the line this time! What is the meaning of this?!"

Crawford's expression turned dark, "Get your hands off me," he growled out through gritted teeth, "surely you are not angry on that boy's behalf. You're just upset that I've dared to touch your things."

Schuldig made a disgusted sound then shoved the prince back, "You son of a bitch! You can go straight to-"

"Hold your tongue!" Crawford cried then it was his turn to get into Schuldig's personal space, "We may be friends but I am still your prince! Know your place!"

"And you know yours!" Schuldig snapped, "You had no right!"

"I can do what I wish, when I wish, how I wish!" The prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then suddenly he smirked, "You'll do best to remember that," he looked at him then and a dangerous sort of anger shone in his gaze.

Crawford stepped away then, the smirk giving way to a true smile. He walked over to his desk and picked up a long, thin dagger. He rubbed his fingers along the flat edge as he paced the room, the tension building in the silence to a point where Schuldig was beginning to think it may have been a bad idea to come here unarmed. The prince, never once looked at Schuldig as he moved about the room, but still it was clear he was keeping an eye on his guest's whereabouts.

"You seem to forget…why you have such liberties in the first place. Why I allow you to maintain your station," he glanced side long at him, "and it is just that. Allowances," he frowned suddenly, "you know I could destroy you. Strip you of not only your stature, but of your reputation and pride as well," he stopped walking then and turned to fully look at his companion, "So don't you barge into my office demanding answers and telling me where I should go."

"At this point Crawford, if your protection is at the cost of my freedom, I rather take my chances with the public," Schuldig ran his fingers through his hair, still loose and wild looking from his rush through the halls.

Crawford shook his head with a chuckle, "No no, do not fool yourself, people will not take kindly to the sins you've committed."

Schuldig cocked a brow, "Nor will they feel safe with a prince who is willing to save a man like me, simply because he wanted someone to fuck."

"Stop this!" The prince waved his hand, "Do not reduce yourself to the level of that slave boy of yours."

"I am less than that," Schuldig spat out then looked away, "At least Omi-"

"What? _Means_ something to you?" Crawford let out a bark of laughter, "Be still my heart!" He mocked.

"A man like you would never understand."

"A man like me?" Crawford narrowed his eyes and moved towards Schuldig again, "You mean a man who doesn't have to resort to young prostitutes for pleasure?"

"No, just unwilling nobles."

The prince reached out and touched the side of Schuldig's jaw, "You say this…yet you tell me you miss me when I am away and you whisper my name so sweetly when I enter you…" Schuldig jerked his head away, but Crawford merely chuckled and gripped him by the back of his neck and stepped even closer to him, "You say you are unwilling, but you've come into my bed time and time again. One night…I could have sworn I was close to getting a confession out of you."

"You were mistaken."

"Perhaps," Crawford leaned closer and rubbed his lips against Schuldig's, "but you have never once asked me to stop."

"How can I?" Schuldig whispered, his eyes fluttering closed, "Who can say no to a royal?"

"Tell me…" the prince nipped the noble's bottom lip, "would you even want to utter that word to me?"

Schuldig hated this. The strong feelings of lust the prince could stir within him. He didn't love the prince he knew this and he felt awful afterwards every time they had finished their coupling, but still…

He swayed forward, pressing his lips harder against Crawford's, yet this time it didn't feel the same. When the prince deepened the kiss and swept his tongue along the roof of his mouth he actually drew back. It was like sand in his mouth, it was that unpleasant. He looked at the prince wide eyed, shocked by his sudden revelation. He had kissed the prince countless times, but today it had to end…because his kiss did not taste of Omi's.

Crawford stepped forward, his arms wrapping around Schuldig's waist, "Do not draw away from me…it is pleasant…do not fight this."

Schuldig's brow furrowed and he set his jaw and shook his head, "No. Listen…I was told construction is where he was taken. He will not survive there. I want him back."

"Tch," Crawford sneered then stepped back and it was then that Schuldig realized the man still had hold of the dagger. The royal walked around his desk and stood behind it, glaring at Schuldig, "that slave."

"Omi."

Crawford let out a feral growl and drove the dagger's point into the desk, "What have you wish me do?!"

"Just give him back…why take him? Do you honestly think that upsetting me will keep me in your bed?"

"This isn't about sex."

"No?"

"No."

Schuldig's brows lifted, "Then…"

"You want him back? Then kill the prince."

"From Weiss?"

Crawford pursed his lips, "Well I wasn't talking about myself."

"This is an impossible task!" Schuldig lifted his hands.

"No no," Crawford smirked, "this should be right up your alley."

Schuldig narrowed his eyes, "Those prisoners were brought to me…I didn't hunt them down."

"You killed them just the same," he sat down in his massive velvet chair, "face it. It's in your blood."

* * *

Omi refused to show fear in the face of his new assignment, though he was petrified. He had never worked in a field a day in his life. Born to a concubine mother he was groomed from birth to be used for pleasure. He had never had calluses or scars; he hadn't even experienced a tan. Now, standing behind Nagi as the young man spoke to the overseers he could see his new fate being played out before him. Men, tall and muscular, grunting as they hefted large bags over their shoulders or yokes across their backs, were moving about all around him like some horrid nightmare. He was not made for this, he would surely die here.

Nagi was handing over a parchment to the overseer while explaining Omi's genteel history. The overseer seemed putout at having to deal with not only a new worker, but an inexperienced one at that. He decided to place Omi at the mud brick making station and gave directions to Nagi as to where to drop him off.

Nagi thanked the man then tugged on Omi's rope (he had retrieved one from the stables on their way and placed it around his neck) to get them moving in the right direction. They were silent, Omi, Nagi and a guard for a long while. Nagi had a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips, he was feeling very triumphant.

Omi suddenly spoke, "What is your past with the noble?"

Nagi was going to snap at him, maybe even slap his face for speaking, but then thought better of it. Instead he decided to tell the truth, because that would wound Omi more than a strike. He shrugged, his back to Omi as he dragged him along, "We were lovers. He fawned over me…made me believe I was special…his only one."

"Surely you know he's insatiable?"

Nagi stopped walking and Omi abruptly stopped too. Nagi turned around and even though his expression didn't change much his tone was clearly one of anger, "You think you know him just because you've lain in his bed?"

"I never expected him to favor only me," Omi dared to look up, his big blue eyes steady, "At the very least he has to entertain a lady. It would be expected."

Nagi turned and jerked the rope hard, stinging Omi's pale neck, "You're a whore slave, of course he wouldn't favor you."

"And yet I am the one with his mark…not you…a man of distinction."

Nagi's free hand balled into a fist but he refused to answer him.

Finally at the brick area Nagi turned and removed Omi's rope then pushed him roughly towards the workers. There weren't many of them, but Omi instantly recognized the type: the elderly slaves and the sickly ones. One of the women held out a hand and waved him down. He was trembling but he obeyed and the woman began to show him silently how to gather the clay and use the simple wooden template to form six bricks at a time. When he didn't immediately follow her actions she slapped the back of his head and started again. Omi had tears beading the edges of his eyes, but he pushed his delicate hands into the mud.

He hoped beyond anything he had ever hoped for before that Schuldig would be able to fix this. Then he shut his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep from crying because the thought came to him that maybe Schuldig wouldn't even want to help him. He was a slave and the noble could easily go find him another one. Nagi was a man of status and still he was tossed aside. Surely the noble wouldn't want him back after working in the field, with callused hands and tanned skin. Omi took a deep breath and began working, resigned now to his new fate.

* * *

Crawford woke suddenly, not because he heard something, but because he _felt_ something. He kept his eyes closed, but took in the textures and sounds around him. He seemed to be still on his bed, still wearing his night clothes, which he was relieved to realize. He is sure it was still the middle of the night, he could hear the night creatures. He took a breath and smelled nothing out of the ordinary. Somehow though, he knew he wasn't alone.

"I know you're awake my prince."

Crawford's eyes slid open and he locked eyes with Schuldig's. The man was seated in one of his velvet chairs, one leg elegantly crossed over the other. In his hands there was a dagger and his fingers were stained with blood.

"My guards," Crawford whispered.

Schuldig smiled, "It would seem you were right," he narrowed his eyes and his smiled turned sinister, "killing _is_ in my blood…"

_TBC_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise thereof.

Crawford looked at Schuldig with narrowed eyes as he sat up, “What do you want?”

Schuldig scoffed, “You know what I want.”

Crawford scowled, “And you know what I want.”

“I am not going to kill the prince. I have no quarrel with him.”

“He wishes my father _dead_ and you don’t have a _quarrel_ with him?!” Crawford hissed through gritted teeth.

The noble rolled his eyes, “Do not try to pretend to care about that man,” he leaned forward to better look into Crawford’s eyes in the darkness, “or have your forgotten that I know you?” Then he smirked, “And just how much you want that throne.”

“Be that as it may, I still wouldn’t condone the violent death of my father!”

Schuldig waved his hand to dismiss Crawford’s words, “I don’t care one way or the other. I just want Omi back.”

“Bah!” Crawford spat, “That slave has blinded you! What is it about that boy that has gotten you so worked up?! Surely the sex isn’t that great!”

“The sex is fantastic…” he smirked, “but that’s beside the point,” he leaned forward and thrust the bloodied dagger in his prince’s face, “the point is you took something from me,” he narrowed his eyes, “and I don’t take too kindly to that.”

“This is insane!” Crawford cried as he eyed the dagger pointed at this throat. Though he wanted to maintain his air of righteous indignation he knew it was wavering. Schuldig was unpredictable on his good days and manipulative on his bad. Right now though he was angry and that made him outright dangerous.

Suddenly a scream could be heard and the clattering of dropped candle sticks. Crawford whipped his head in the direction of the commotion. Schuldig never took his eyes off the prince nor lowered his dagger.

“It seems your guards have been found…” Schuldig spoke this with such an amused tone it caused the prince to look back at him.

Schuldig’s eyes were changing, growing flat and focused in a way that Crawford hadn’t seen since he captured him and bent him to his will years ago. That stare was evidence that Schuldig was inching closer to the man he had been before he had been captured, the merciless torturer of prisoners of war. His evil had been whispered about among the Schwartz troops. This cunning man from the kingdom of Gantz that lurked in shadows, always out of reach of being seen. Who broke the minds of the strongest men of Schwartz and almost turned the tide of the war. The heartless monster that had pulled Intel and tactics from dying men and tortured their wives and children to gather names and locations. It had been a personal triumph when Crawford, during a raid, had cornered him, subdued him and then forced him to submit. He had kept him a secret, recognizing his value and had smuggled him into his kingdom and placed him in a high place of honor as a noble so he could be near him and use him when someone needed to be taken care of. Schuldig had agreed, finding working for his former enemy better than death. He had been loyal, up till now, and had obeyed all of Prince Crawford’s orders on who to kill and when.

Now though, Crawford can see that the promise of keeping his past buried wasn’t nearly as important to Schuldig anymore now that Omi had been taken. Crawford had severely underestimated Schuldig’s affection for the slave. He would not allow this slight to cost him his life, however, Schuldig had been kept alive for a reason and the noble needed to be reminded of it.

“That boy of yours,” the prince spoke firmly, calmly though he felt none of which in his gut, “is clearly a distraction. I kept your true identity a secret from the people for the sole purpose of having you be the active embodiment of my wrath. Just because I had no need of you for quite some time does not mean that your position had been nullified,” Crawford leaned back, out of the immediate reach of the dagger, “I have need of you now. You are the extension of the vengeance I cannot carry out myself. Do this task and I shall return the boy to you. Refuse and I will retract my offer of safety and throw you into the arms of the kingdom and I can guarantee you will not be embraced warmly.”

“Nor shall you my dear prince,” Schuldig’s upper lip curled into a sneer, “you…the prince who not only protects the man who slaughtered Schwartz soldiers but also beds him. What would your people say if they knew I was the terror from Gantz? Mastermind…isn’t that what they used to call me?” He chuckled, “I hated that nickname…no no…I think I will have time to get away, while all your subjects stand aghast at the betrayal their precious prince has bestowed to them. Sleeping with the enemy…you have more to lose than I.”

Crawford realized there was nothing he could say to sway Schuldig. All he wanted was for the man to kill the Weiss prince. If Schuldig wasn’t so blinded by that slave…

Suddenly, the prince knew what was needed to get his way, “You are right…maybe revealing your past to the kingdom would be foolish…and quite honestly I only need one person to really know.”

Schuldig’s eyes grew wide, “I will kill you now.”

“No you won’t, because I can cover up the deaths of my guards…but my death, with you so near…you would never escape in time…” Crawford smirked when he saw in Schuldig’s face that he knew the prince was right, “Now then…back to the issue. Kill Prince Aya or I will reveal everything to your lovely little Omi.”

* * *

“My God…he’s so smooth…”

Omi inwardly recoiled at the words, but continued to pretend he was asleep. He was curled up on a rough straw mat in nothing but a pair of raw linen pants. He had been awaken by the sounds of footsteps around his head and had kept his eyes closed in an attempt to try to figure out why these men were here. So far he had detected at least three distinct voices. He opened his eyes to mere slits and looked through his bangs at the intruders. One was handsome and seemed to be directing the others, the man to his right was wild eyed and manic looking while the last male was slightly overweight and behind them. This one looked unsure and afraid.

When the wild eyed one reached out to touch him Omi lashed out, scratched his face and made him scream. He was quick to jump up and back, getting closer to the door. Omi was crouched down low now, eyeing the men with distain. The handsome one made a ‘come hither’ gesture with his hand and Omi sneered.

“Oh don’t be like that pretty,” he took a step and Omi shifted to the balls of his feet, ready to spring.

“He’s feisty,” the wild eyed one stated as he ran his fingertips through the blood on his cheek.

The handsome one grinned, “I like them fei-“

Omi had sprung, interrupting the handsome man’s speech with a punch to the jaw. The man staggered with an undignified yelp, but Omi had already moved on. Kicking one in the gut and the other in the knee. He sprinted towards the door and saw Mariam looking at him and he had just enough time to think ‘why won’t she call for help?’ before he was yanked back by his hair.

He went to yell in pain, but a large hand clamped over his mouth, “You whore!” It was the handsome leader hissing in his ear, “You harem slut! We won’t do anything to you that you haven’t only already done!”

Omi thrashed in his arms and tried to free himself. The overweight unsure one walked up to stand in front of him. Omi had hoped he would help, but one look into his angry wide eyes told him otherwise.

The man spoke, “Did you see that? He moved like a cat…”

“I didn’t see shit! I was punched in the face!”

“He moved like a cat,” he repeated as he lifted his hand and cupped Omi between the legs, “like a dangerous yet beautiful cat,” he twisted his wrist and squeezed and Omi screamed in pain but it was muffled by the hand.

“Who the fuck cares,” the wild eyed youth snapped.

He was ignored as the larger man went on, “How dare you!” His seeming insecurity melted away in the wake of his anger, “How dare you deceive us!” Omi shook his head no frantically, but that only made the man more upset, “Yes you did! Looking so small and frail! I felt sorry for you! Can you believe that?! I almost felt pity for a whore slave!” He let out a mirthless snort with a grin, “But now that I know you’re strong…I’m going to fuck you. Tear into every loose slutty hole you’ve got!”

Omi’s eyes grew wider and he kicked out but his leg was caught and in the same instance he was punched in the face so hard he blacked out.

The first dry brutal entry forced him awake and his scream was drowned out by the dirty rag stuffed in his mouth. And he knew the wetness running down the inside of his thigh was blood.

* * *

The next morning Aya awoke slowly, wrapped in Yohji’s arms. He didn’t want to move. He was shocked by how much joy he got from the simple act of being in his lover’s arms. He felt panic try to rise in protest of the romantic feeling, but he pushed it down. He was pretty sure joy was supposed to outweigh fear.

Yohji squeezed his mid-section and Aya smiled. Really smiled and was glad Yohji couldn’t see his rare and beautiful full faced grin or he would have blushed.

“Good morning,” Yohji sounded well rested.

“Indeed,” Aya agreed.

“So what’s the plan for today?”

“Plot the demise of the prince. I must start soon so I can follow through then go home.”

Yohji didn’t like the easy way Aya spoke of killing a man, but he didn’t say anything about it.

Aya noticed the silence and understood it as Yohji still working out how he felt about Ay being an assassin.

Slowly, after a time, Yohji spoke, “And…you shall you…your sword?”

“I would like to,” Aya felt that honest, unfiltered answers would be best here, “it’s my weapon of choice.”

“How did you come to do this?” Yohji was gently rubbing Aya’s belly.

Aya found the dichotomy of such and intimate act versus the topic of conversation to be strangely comfortable. It was nice to have a lover whom he could speak with about his true nature.

He sighed, “I was orphaned as a child in my home kingdom. My red hair was apparently some sign that I was evil. So it only made sense to kidnap me and teach me to kill.”

“Who did this?”

“I do not know. Not really. At the time I was so young they were able to convenience me they were working for the king. Because of this I trained tirelessly to be the best assassin. Thinking I would impress the king someday,” Aya snorted in disgust, “Now I know they were merely street thugs playing at politics.”

Yohji made a sound that proved he was listening, “So it was just you or…”

“Oh no, there were a handful of us sent to kill supposed enemies of the king. They were part of a faction that wanted to overthrow our king. When word got out that they had been found out and captured a lot of the child assassins fled. I stood my ground…I was a foolish young man then, still believing they had been on the side of right. I was going to avenge them, prove they had made a mistake,” Aya made a sort of snorting sound, “Needless to say, they were impressed with my skill, terrified by my ruthlessness, so they brought me before the king. Being in his presence I realized the truth. I tried to apologize, but he found favor in me. Soon I was killing actual threats to the crown.”

“Okay,” Yohji was still trying to absorb all the information, “okay, so all this killing was done in your homeland right?”

“Correct.”

“So how did King Persia get you?”

“You know the Treaty of Cross Rivers?”

“Yes.”

Aya looked over his shoulder with a smirk, “I was the treaty.”

Yohji’s brows shot up, “Damn,” he shook his head in astonishment. Aya’s led a colorful life. He cupped Aya’s face and kissed him softly.

When the kiss was over and their lips parted Aya looked up at him and whispered, “What were you? Before you were stolen?”

“Blacksmith,” Yohji smiled, “hard labor, but honest and full of pride once a project is complete.”

Aya turned in Yohji’s arms so he could face him better. Yohji was pleased that the moving wasn’t an attempt to get away. The prince asked, “So, I suppose I should have asked you this sooner, but, do you have a family back home? Brothers, sisters, a child…a…wife?” Though he hadn’t broken eye contact and he appeared confident, inside he was nervous to hear the answer.

Yohji smirked; he was amused by Aya’s play at nonchalance, “No to all. Well, my father is still living, but he lost his mind to old age years ago, so I am very sure he has no idea I am even away.”

“I’m sorry to hear that…” Aya touched Yohji’s hand.

A knock came to the door and then he heard it open just a crack so a butler could announce that he had brought breakfast. Aya looked down to make sure their nude bodies were covered then he called for him to bring it in. As the tray was rolled in and the wonderful scent of the food filled the air Aya sat up in bed, eager to eat. Suddenly another man entered the room and his appetite was immediately gone.

Schuldig smiled, “Good morning my fair prince and the luscious whore slave!”

The butler quickly rushed from the room when he got a glimpse of Aya’s murderous glare.

The noble continued, “I have a dilemma I would love to have your help with.”

Aya cocked a brow, “You interrupt my meal, insult my lover and you think I will aid you?”

Schuldig smiled, “It’s about Omi, I know you care about him.”

“He’s a traitor,” Yohji spoke up.

“Yes, but he’s repentant,” Schuldig sat on the edge of the bed, “and he considers you a dear friend. I’m sure he would apologize if he wasn’t missing.”

Though Yohji was still cross with the younger man he still cared for him so hearing this news was troubling, “What do you mean?”

“Prince Crawford had him taken from me, thrown into the fields to work construction.”

Aya paled slightly, “No! That is much too harsh for him!”

“I agree, but I can’t go around looking for him, it would cause too much of an uproar, but if another slave was to go searching…” he glanced at Yohji; his eyes were full of pleading.

Yohji was taken aback by just how much love he saw in Schuldig’s eyes. He felt to say anything other than yes would just been too cruel. He nodded his head in agreement and watched the noble smile.

“This plan is all fine and well, however,” Aya handed Schuldig a fresh still warm roll, “Crawford will just have him thrown back out once he realizes he’s been released.”

“That’s why I’m counting on you,” Schuldig ripped a piece from the bread and popped it into his mouth, “I expect you to have killed my prince before Omi is returned home to me.”

Aya didn’t bother with pretenses; Schuldig’s expression proved he wouldn’t believe him anyway. Instead he said, “He won’t be in the same condition. Even only being out a day or two…he’ll have cuts, aches and pain. Maybe even dealt with abuse…”

“I know,” Schuldig frowned, “I won’t think of that now. For now, first things first,” he looked at Yohji squarely, “Get my Omi back!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof. 
> 
> AN: To all the HP fans, yes I am!

Omi looked down at his hands and saw the little cuts and dried blood upon them. Schuldig would never let him touch him now. He sighed, pushing away the thoughts of his noble lover. He had to stay focused on getting through the day and surviving the night. He looked up through his bangs and when he saw no one was watching he shook the metal fork he had stolen from meal time out of the sleeve of his work shirt. He looked around once more and seeing that he was not being spied upon he began to slowly rub the tines along the side of his tool. Today he had been moved from brick making to rock breaking. So he started the long task of rubbing the fork along the edge of his massive stone hammer when he had time or during water breaks. He could barely lift the thing, but after two days of using it he was beginning to appreciate the weight of it. The hard labor was new and grueling, but he could handle it so far. He couldn't however, handle another night of being raped by those three men again. Last night he had managed to bite the handsome leader's face in two places. He wasn't so handsome anymore now. Though the indignity of being raped every night during his first week here was an awful thing it wasn't something he hadn't endured before, but being used every night wasn't allowing him to get the sleep he needed. Being one of the smallest slaves at the construction site he barely had enough strength as it was, so he needed all the rest he could get.

As he worked he tried desperately not to think of Schuldig. It was hard, the beautiful noble kept creeping into his mind anytime he took a break. Past memories of intimacy, sweet words the man had whispered into his ear and all of his quirky expressions. He missed him terribly. He glanced at the initials carved into his wrist. He would stop himself whenever his heart tried to convince him those were a sign of Schuldig's favor with him. At the time it had been romantic and a promise that the noble would make this right. But now…well, Omi didn't want to get his hopes up. He looked up and squinted his eyes at the sun, it was almost noon; the day was halfway over. He started to sharpen his fork once more. He would need to have his weapon ready before the sun set.

* * *

The drunk king had a wine goblet in his hand, but Aya wouldn't be fooled by him again. This time he watched him more closely and saw that while he had been drinking he wasn't nearly as drunk as he was playing up to be. Aya found the tactic to be a strange one to adopt. Granted the king had a point, if people thought him to be so intoxicated that he couldn't possibly understand what was happening people would say all manner of things in front of him. It was a good strategy and if it had been anyone else he would have been impressed, but this man was a king, how could he stand for his reputation to be so tarnished? He watched as the man took another large swig from his goblet and he pursed his lips in disapproval, surely there had to be more ways a person could get information than acting like a lush.

Aya wasn't the only one watching the king. The man had invited various lords and nobles to accompany them to lunch out in his royal garden. One of the men, Lord Ravenclaw, was openly giving Aya come hither looks and had even once, so boldly, tried to touch his hand. The man hadn't been deterred by Aya's icy glare, in fact it had seen to reinvigorate him and he was now constantly making eyes at Aya. While Ravenclaw's advances were unwarranted they were entertaining. Everyone else at the table was stuffy and overly refined. They spoke in manicured high bred voices that grated on Aya's nerves. At least Ravenclaw seemed down to earth.

By the time the second course came out Aya was at his wits end. He suddenly stood, shocking the guests at the table. He looked at the king, "I apologize, but I am feeling under the weather, I am just going to take a short walk around your garden to clear my head," the king sputtered a consent then Aya looked across the table, "Lord Ravenclaw, would you like to accompany me?"

The man stood gracefully and bent at the waist with a broad smile, Aya ignored it and turned and began on his way. Ravenclaw quickly caught up, his long strides easily matching Aya's. Ravenclaw was handsome when he smiled, which he was doing a lot of around Aya, he had bright light brown eyes and a messy top of blonde hair. He was trim and elegant; no one would mistake him for anything less than a lord.

Ravenclaw waited until they were out of view of the lunch table before he reached out and gripped Aya's elbow.

"No," Aya said sharply and yanked his arm back, "this is merely a walk. Not some thinly veiled invitation for some clandestine tryst in the bushes," he heard the man huff indignantly and he felt as though he should offer him an explanation, "you were the only one not kissing the feet of the king. I felt as though you would be easy company."

The man smirked, "I am not very fond of my king's drunkenness, but I dislike his son Crawford even more. That child has his father's kingdom in his hands and the king doesn't…Sorry…I shouldn't speak ill of him with a guest. Especially since he can't defend himself…"

Aya smirked and looked over at the lord, "Then tell me about yourself."

Ravenclaw smiled, "I am married with four children though I prefer men," he noticed Aya ignored him when he reached out and tucked the vibrant eartail behind the prince's ear, "I am in charge of the finances in the region, therefore I have to make sure the budget stays on track while a bathhouse is being built. I don't wish to raise taxes."

Aya's brows popped up, "You oversee construction?"

"No no," Ravenclaw chuckled, "just the money."

"Is your region the only one constructing right now Ravenclaw?"

"Oh dear call me Jacob! And no, I believe there are two others going on, but mine is the only one sanctioned by the king."

Aya couldn't believe his luck, if this man had a way into the construction sites maybe he could deduce which one Omi was in. He looked over at him, wanting to gain his trust a bit more first, "Do you build?"

"Oh goodness no!" He held up his hands, "Do these look like the hands of a woodworker? Ironsmith?"

Aya forced a chuckle, "I suppose not," the lighthearted sound had the desired effect as he watched Ravenclaw's eyes darken with lust. Yohji had always said he had a sensual laugh.

The lord smiled seductively, "You? Any hobbies?"

"I enjoy painting," it was the truth.

"What do you paint?"

"Beautiful things. The land, the sea, women and men."

Ravenclaw grinned wickedly, "Am I beautiful enough to paint?"

Aya stopped walking to give him a long and openly pleased once over. He hoped he was pulling off this flirting thing well, because all he really wanted to do was roll his eyes and demand for Ravenclaw to take him to all the construction sites. Instead he continued to play the game, "Yes, you're quite handsome," not really a lie, but he didn't hold a candle to Yohji. The thought of his real lover made Aya blush, an unforeseen reaction that complimented his acting skills.

Ravenclaw's chest puffed out in pride, "How would you paint me?"

"The sunlight does wonders to your eyes," Aya said softly, trying not to sound bored, "I would do it in the out of doors, near water. Maybe, if you'd let me and are not so shy, I could capture your likeness in the nude," Aya looked away, playing at coyness. He wanted to gag, "If that isn't too forward of me…" he glanced back, through his bangs, his violet eyes twinkling, "Jacob."

Ravenclaw's heart pounded in his chest, what he wouldn't give to lay this man down in the grass and kiss his entire body, head to foot. He imagined his skin tasted sweet like candy. He couldn't help that his eyes traveled down to look at Aya's groin. Oh what tantalizing treasure that would be to behold, to touch and savor! The lord looked back at Aya's eyes, "That is not too bold for you to ask! It is art!" He smiled, "Art is important."

Aya smiled and nodded, "Thank you, but what you do is important too."

"Ah, but I shall leave no legacies."

"That is untrue," Aya saw his opening, "you are protecting families, allowing them to keep more of the honest money they make. By keeping taxes in your region reasonable people can remain happy, that is a legacy Jacob!"

The man smiled wide, "I never looked at it that way before. I am a barer of happiness!"

"Yes!" Aya touched the man's arm, finding this friendly banter to be tiresome. At least Yohji could tell when he didn't want to fucking talk. He gave the lord's arm a squeeze, "I'd like to see your site!"

Ravenclaw laughed, "Right now? Just leave the king and all his important friends?"

"Sure!" Aya looked hopeful, "Unless you have men working in awful conditions…"

"No no!" Jacob was quick to allay Aya's fears, "While most of the workers are slaves we try not to abuse them. Broken men cannot build things."

Aya didn't like the inclusion of the word 'try' but he just nodded and tugged on Ravenclaw's arm, "I think we have time to visit one at least don't we?"

"I said I have nothing to do with the overseeing. I just handle the money," he laughed, taken with Aya's beauty and curiosity. He hoped if he played his cards right he would have this man in his bed by sun down.

"I know, well, I guess you're right," Aya released his arm and stepped back, "maybe we shouldn't take more time alone…away from the king I mean…"

Ravenclaw was quick to change his mind, "I didn't mean that!" He reached out and pulled Aya's arm so he could interlock it with his own. If he felt Aya tense at the contact he didn't mention it. Instead he pointed, "We can get off palace grounds that way if we head towards the stables."

* * *

Aya and Jacob had procured two horses from the stables and left a note to inform the king they had left grounds 'to go on an adventure!' as Jacob had explained to the stable boy. The ride out to the construction grounds was actually quite nice. Aya had always enjoyed riding so to be able to be in the fresh air had relaxed him. They tied their horses to sturdy trees and walked the rest of the way to the field when they were but a few yards out. Aya had to endure Jacob's speech, the man trying his hardest to impress the prince with tells of hunting expositions and his collection of firearms.

Aya was spared more details about Jacob's life when the construction site came into view. Aya had seen other bathhouses before, but this field looked larger than most. When he asked Jacob why it was so big Jacob informed him that they were building a few rooms off to the side to house important guests. He didn't know why they wouldn't house important guests at the palace or in noblemen's homes but he didn't care that much to ask either. He was shown to the brick making area first and he had to admit the technique was rather interesting to watch. He smiled at an older lady and she nodded to him before Jacob made him move on.

"This is my favorite area," Jacob smirked, "for obvious reasons…"

Aya cocked a brow as he looked out over the sea of large, muscular men breaking stone and earth. Most of them were glistening with sweat as their tendons stretched and their bulk bulged in exertion. Aya agreed with Jacob, it _was_ a nice view.

They walked around for while through the throngs of men, some didn't bother to acknowledge them. Some would take the time to flirt, knowing if they could catch the eye of one of the two rich men they may be bought and placed in the more well off position of pleasure slave. Aya was looking to and fro, mostly trying to ignore Jacob's prattle when his eyes fell upon two very large blue ones.

He sucked in his breath, pleased to see Omi, but a few yards away. The younger man had some bruises on his torso, but he was keeping up with the work load and that seemed like a good sign to Aya. He took a step in his direction, but his arm was caught by Jacob as the man tried to point something out to him. Aya impatiently jerked his arm away and took another step trying to get just a little bit closer to Omi.

Jacob looked over to see what had caught Aya's attention and he chuckled when the little slave quickly went back to work, "Ah, is that your type then eh? Young and virginal looking?"

"What?" Aya looked offended, "No! I-"

"Oh you don't have to lie to me!" Jacob laughed as he interrupted Aya, "I am not one to judge, but now I see why my advances did not impress you," he let out a sigh, "though it is a shame…the things I could have done to you…"

Aya rolled his eyes, "Really? You think I would let you have the upper hand?" He cocked a brow, but secretly he was glad Jacob had concocted and easy out for him. Now he wouldn't have to go through the hassle of trying to explain why he wasn't attracted to the lord. This day was ending up in his favor, "Anyway, why is one so small doing rock breaking, can't you change where he is sent?"

"I probably could because of my status, but I rather not question the Overseers. They know what is best for the site."

"Yes…I suppose so…" Aya looked glum, "still though…he's so slight," he kept his eyes on Omi, hoping the younger would look back up and they would catch eyes again.

"More than likely he's being punished," Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, "he isn't as tanned as the others, which means he hasn't been in the field long. He was probably a house slave or, with delicate features like that, a comfort boy. Whatever he was it looks like he crossed a line and now he has been cast out as punishment."

"I wish to speak to him," Aya started forward.

"Hey hey!" Jacob followed, "Why? He's just a slave!"

Aya cringed at the word, "I want to know his story."

He was halfway there when he was intercepted by a large man with a whip. He glared down at Aya, he was about a foot taller than him and considerably wider with his musculature. His upper lip curled up in a snarl, "You cannot be here! This place is too dangerous for you!"

Aya cocked a brow, perturbed that a stranger was assuming he couldn't handle danger. He snarled, "Do you not know who I am?!"

Jacob spoke up then, "This is Prince Aya of Weiss!"

The Overseer gave him a mocking bow, short and clipped with a sneer on his face. After he straightened he said, "Prince or not, it's still dangerous. Get out!"

Aya narrowed his eyes and he was seeing red, but he knew better than to cause a scene. So he turned on his heel and stomped out of the field. After a few deep breaths he looked over his shoulder and saw Omi looking at him. He wanted to run over, tell him that they were working on a plan, but Jacob was suddenly in his line of sight.

"That was close! I thought he may hurt you!" The lord took Aya's hand.

Aya was too angry to pull it away.

* * *

"You found him!" Yohji stood up from his place at the vanity.

"I did, at lunch today," Aya was getting undressed, ready for a nice long bath. The attendants were already heating up his water.

"How is he? What his is doing? Are they treating him okay?" Yohji had walked over to Aya and was now gripping his hands.

Aya shrugged, "I did not have the time to speak with him. He did not appear to be physically harmed, but then again he was rather far from me."

"I should get him tonight then, while he is still unbroken."

"No, if we do that before Crawford is dead he will just have him sent back out," Aya sighed, "no no, give me another day or two to dispatch the drunk king's son."

Yohji didn't know if he could wait much longer, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He grit his teeth and nodded tightly then turned from Aya and walked over to the bed. He sat down heavily and groaned, "I hate this…"

"As do I."

"No, you misunderstand," Yohji ran his hands over his face, "I hate these conflicting feelings. Half of me wants to rush out like a knight in shining armor and save him from the horrors of being a field slave. The other half feels like that's what he deserves for becoming a traitor just so he could be bought by a noble."

Aya grunted, "I don't see him as a traitor."

"How can you not?" Yohji pursed his lips.

"Because he wasn't going to get any useful information anyway. Not only that, could you blame a kept man for taking the risk of something better?" Aya looked at Yohji, "You were no doubt plotting how to escape before we became steady lovers, were you not?"

"Ah…" Yohji looked away, "we're not talking about me," when he looked back Aya had lifted a brow. He cleared his throat, "all I'm saying is…I don't know…it just feels…off."

"Everything about Schwartz is off," Aya began to unbutton his shirt, "I will feel much better back home in Weiss. This place…there's a darkness here."

Yohji nodded, "Yes, so I hope we can get to Omi in time."

* * *

Omi heard the footsteps and the voice of the overweight one asking if he could go first this time. He gripped his fork tighter. He hadn't sharpened it as much as he would have liked, but he figured if he got enough force behind it it would still pierce.

When the footsteps were closer Omi suddenly moved. Crouching low to the ground he glared up at his attackers. He sneered, "You will _not_ have me this night!" Then he lunged.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Omi’s fork landed perfectly, right in the overweight man’s throat. He heard him gasp and then began to gurgle on his blood. The sound of the man’s body falling to the floor finally prompted the other slaves in the room to move. When the man started to flail one of them let out a blood curdling scream. The noise frightened the other attackers to flee the area. Just as the gurgling from the overweight man began to taper off a guard came into the room bellowing to know why he had been awaken.

He stopped abruptly when he saw the man bleeding out by his feet, “What in the name in all that is holy?!” He looked up and all the slaves in the room were pointing at Omi.

Omi stood defiant, “He was attacking me, I defended myself,” when the guard started to advance Omi narrowed his eyes and put as much menacing force behind his glare as he could, “I shall not be afraid!” He yanked the bloody fork from the dead man's neck and the guard stopped moving.

A few seconds passed as the guard went through all of his options. He briefly toyed with the idea of beating the little slave into submission, but it was late and he was tired. So instead he decided to turn him over to the slave wranglers for either repositioning or resale--after he had the slave dispose of the body and clean up.

It took most of the night to find a suitable dumping ground for the body, no one was awake and when Omi did try to wake people to ask for aid he was either harshly punished or pushed away. By the time he found a small lake to roll the body into he was sore from the effort and from the beatings. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, but he knew he had to go back to clean the slave quarters. More than once he thought of making a run for it, but he had been seen by many and the night guards were surprisingly adept. Besides, he realized, his body couldn’t hold out much more this night, let alone days of running and hiding. As he trudged back into the room most of the blood was dried and all of the workers had fallen back to sleep. He was quiet as he used his already dirty loin cloth, from his own body, to scrub up the mess. He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but he was abruptly awakened by a slap to his bare ass. He yelped and was yanked up by his upper arm and hair by the guard who had told him to clean up last night.

Omi wasn’t allowed to eat or bathe or dress before he was dragged on a leash through town. He had no idea where he was going, but he hoped they got there quickly. Though he came from the harem he had never been humiliated before such as he was now being led through the kingdom. The guard would stop to talk to other soldiers leaving Omi nude and embarrassed at his side. He was fondled when the guard wasn’t looking, passerbys slapping his bottom or tugging his hair. He was called filthy names and spat on. By the time they made it to the slave auctions he was red faced, dirty and in tears. The guard handed him over to the slave traders and he washed his hands of the situation. Omi stood there shaking, he was going to be resold, he would much rather have been beaten than this fate. All he could think of was never seeing Schuldig again and it made him cry even harder.

Omi was on stage with other slaves, shivering from a breeze that blew through. He had been washed down and put into a clean loin cloth. His hair had been combed and some oil was added over the slim muscles of his body so they looked more defined in the sunlight. The old woman tending to him had made mention of the cuts on his face and remarked that he would surely be bought for a lower price because of the bruise on his jaw. Now though, he looked over the crowd, his eyes trying to see what sort of people these were. Obviously these were all rich men, but some of them looked kinder than the others and he hoped that he would be sold to a nice man, that wouldn’t abuse him too much. One of the men, younger than the others, looked almost confused to see him up there. Maybe he hadn’t been to a slave auction before. Maybe, he just came into his money and was planning to be a first time slave owner. Sometimes fresh slave masters were kinder to their slaves. Omi felt it was worth a shot. He inclined his head at the man and gave him a little smirk, hopefully, his boyish look was what the noble was looking for.

Ravenclaw was taken aback when the little slave he recognized acknowledged him. He wondered what he could have possibly done that was so egregious to have him first placed out into the field and then here on the auction block. At the least he was feisty, at the most dangerous. He slid his eyes over the lean frame of the tiny slave and realized he wasn’t dangerous. Couldn’t have been, he’s much too small. More than likely they got tired of using his body. A body, that Ravenclaw didn’t see the appeal in. He had no idea why Prince Aya would find joy in a body like that, so slight, fragile even, it made no sense to him.

He tried to envision it, Prince Aya beckoning the little slave to him, already partially aroused as he watched the younger man shuffle tentatively closer. The prince would tell the slave to get on his knees and he would look lustfully as his order was being obeyed. His cock would bob tantalizingly just inches from soft lips, parting just slightly, as the large eyes watched precum dribble from the silky cockhead. Aya would moan as his small slave gave the tip a gentle lick. Softly he would lave at his prince, bringing the older man to a trembling orgasm with just his skillful tongue alone.

Ravenclaw blinked, suddenly thrown out of his fantasy by the shouting of bids and numbers. He made eye contact with the little slave again and inclined his head back at him, telling him silently that he wanted him for purchase. He might not be able to garner the prince’s affection but he could at least try to gain his favor. It was a strategic move, being well liked by the prince of a nation as large and military sound as Weiss may prove fortuitous in the future. If Prince Aya didn’t find the gift desirable then Ravenclaw would just keep the slave for himself and see if he could find out what made the slight little man so appealing.

Omi was finally forward and his loin cloth was removed. He was spun and bent and his cheeks were spread and the crowd was being told to look past his bruised face to see the innocent young boy beneath. The bidding was slow so the announcer lied about his age. Omi cringed when the bidding became more raucous once the men in the crowd thought he was just barely a teen.

Ravenclaw sighed, he waited until the noise died down, until one of the men was certain he had won his prize before he elegantly lifted his hand and over bid him by 2000. The crowd went quiet, looking back at the noble who had bothered to pay so much for a scarred and bruised youth. He ignored their questioning looks and walked off to pay for his purchase; he hoped he would see Prince Aya soon; he was excited to give him his gift.

* * *

Aya had been able to convince the king that he had greatly enjoyed Ravenclaw’s company and wished to see him again for dinner. Crawford, in a mocking tone, told his father that he greatly enjoyed Schuldig’s company and begged he be a guest as well. The king, exacerbated by these younger men’s confusing feud, obliged them both. He was over Crawford’s whiny complaints and Aya’s dark stoicism. He planned for tonight to be the last night of Prince Aya’s stay. He was cutting the visit short and he didn’t really care what that said about his hospitality as long as all their business was handled and their kingdoms were on friendly terms again.

Aya arrived to dinner right on time, looking dashing in a velvet emerald suit that made his already striking eyes stand out all the more. He had, to the king’s delight, left his abrasive sex slave in his quarters and merely came alone. Aya took his seat beside the king, to his left and began to remove his pristine white gloves. Crawford was next, in a pale ivory suit wearing his thin gold circlet across his forehead. He smiled sweetly at his father and inclined his head to Aya in greeting. Schuldig strolled in soon after, he was in a lighter green suit than Aya’s that played with the colors of his orange hair. He looked crisp and handsome and Aya was struck again by his beauty. He felt a little guilty about that and then a bit put out that it was because of Yohji and his dammed charisma. Aya suddenly had a vivid memory surface of not just Yohji’s charisma, but of his erect, skilled cock as well and he blushed. It was slight, but it was noticeable enough that Schuldig believed he had caused it and he gave the prince a chuckle and a wink. Aya rolled his eyes and looked away and met eyes with Ravenclaw. The noble was smiling brightly, in dark pants paired with a ridiculously ruffled shirt with ballooning sleeves. He quickly made his way over to Aya and sat next to him eagerly. Now it was Crawford’s turn to roll his eyes.

The meal was surprisingly pleasant. They spoke of the weather, some local gossip Aya cared nothing about, crops and the livestock. Aya was asked if he was enjoying his stay and it took all of his willpower to just say a simple yes and not the ‘it would be better if Crawford was dead so I can go home’ that lifted into his throat like bile. Schuldig told a few crude jokes and Ravenclaw bragged about his construction sites, bolstered it seemed by the conversation he had with Aya the other day about his importance in the matter.

As dessert was brought out, bread pudding with fresh berries, the king finally turned the conversation to politics. He looked at Aya and said quite bluntly, “I will be honest, I wish for our two kingdoms to repair our relationship and become sister nations once more. We can build each other up, provide for the stabilization of one another and aid each other during battle.”

Aya glanced over as he fingered a raspberry, “I agree, that would be ideal, Weiss has developed new irrigation techniques for our crops. I know of families who have relatives divided among our lands that would enjoy an easier journey between them. However, we are not in a battle, we have no plans for one and we are still averse to attacking Schreient.”

The king waved his hand, “I am not alluding to that, I was merely making a point. Somewhere in our futures we may need to be allies. I am not foolish enough to believe that our kingdoms will be the largest forever.”

“Nor am I,” Aya agreed, “I have no qualms about building relations between us again and I have been given the authority to do just that. However, and I’ll be blunt,” he gave the king a stern look, “you are not a young man and when you pass I don’t want to have to argue, renegotiate or…” his violet eyes slid over to Crawford, “save the reputation of my kingdom because your son has a different view of how Schwartz should be run. It is clear by my visitation that my father and I share the same ideals for what we want for Weiss. It is no secret of your son’s ambition and…” he sighed, trying to think of something polite to say. When nothing came forth he shrugged then went on, “His ambition and underhanded techniques to try to override your command-“

“You bastard,” Crawford sneered, but was silenced by the upraised hand of his father.

The king cut his eyes towards his son, “He is not lying. Shut your mouth and let him continue boy.”

Ravenclaw shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Schuldig chuckled softly. Aya spoke, “My entire point is, how will you ensure that your son doesn’t sabotage everything we agree to here tonight?”

“I can’t,” the king said with a shrug, “as no man can predict what any other man one would do, especially after his passing. My hope is that I have a great few years on me. Years, that as I grow old, my son grows mature and wise. That is all I can say on the matter.”

Aya nodded, the king had said all that he could and he respected him for it, “That will have to suffice. I am prepared to draw up a treaty.”

The king nodded, “I will have my secretary work on it tonight, it shall be ready in the morning for you to sign. I shall seal it and you should be good to be on your way by tomorrow afternoon.”

Aya smirked and cocked a brow; Schuldig chuckled at the blatant desire of the king to be rid of his visitor. There was a bit more conversation and some leisurely nibbling of the fresh fruit for a time before everyone retired to their rooms.

* * *

“You’re going to have to do it tonight you know…” Schuldig said easily, looking at Prince Aya from his seat across the room from him at the vanity. It was late in the night, just after dinner, but the noble had insisted on speaking with Aya now. The morning would come and the treaty would be signed and that would be the end of it. Aya wouldn’t have another excuse to come back to Schwartz. Aya had to kill Crawford tonight.

Aya sighed, he knew Schuldig was right, but he was tired. It would be sloppy if he did it in his current state. He should do it tonight, but it wasn’t the right conditions. Surely he could find a reason to return, some festival they were having, the missing Queen’s birthday, anything could get him back. But the longer he waited the more Crawford would push for that sea port invasion and he didn’t want to give the royal more time to amass allies and money. Schuldig was just assuming that Aya was an assassin and he wasn’t going to confirm it to him and it was late and he just needed the noble to go away. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak there was a knock on his door.

Yohji, who had been very quiet this whole time but was picking at the grapes Schuldig had brought, waved his hands at the other two, “I’ll get it,” he sighed. He wanted Schuldig to leave as well. All he wanted to do was spend the evening with Aya and this noble was taking his sweet ass time. He opened the door then gasped loudly, “What the…”

“Prince Aya I have a gift for you!” Ravenclaw sing songed loudly as he swept into the room, but no one was paying him any mind.

Aya, Schuldig and Yohji all had their eyes wide and was looking at the “gift” that was chained to Ravenclaw. Omi looked very different, his once fair skin was tan and he had lost a lot of weight. He had bruises on his arms, legs and face. He had been cleaned and he was wearing a tiny pair of linen shorts and a vest that was a bit too big for him. He was just as wide eyed as the rest.

Schuldig started shaking, so great was his anger that all of his vision tunneled and all he could think about was just how sad and scared Omi looked and just how much that was Crawford’s fault. He stood abruptly, his chair falling back, “Aya,” he spoke through clenched teeth, “forget everything I asked you to do,” he snatched up his gloves and headed towards the door. He was enraged and he was dangerous, “I’ll do it myself!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise thereof.

“No! No!” Yohji was the one that snapped out of the shock of seeing Omi first and caught Schuldig before he could leave the room, “Let’s not be hasty!”

Schuldig pushed Yohji out of the way so hard that he hit the wall next to the door, “Don’t you dare get in my way! I will kill you were you stand dog!” His eyes flashed with anger and he gripped the hilt of his dagger.

“Do not speak to Yohji that way!” Aya was up and, fisting a handful of Schuldig’s orange hair, he yanked with all his might, “Do not threaten his life!” He had the noble bent over backwards and he sneered into his face, “Do not test me!”

Yohji reached out and yanked Ravenclaw into the room, Omi stumbled as the chain around his neck forced him to follow the noble. The door was slammed shut and that seemed to get everyone to look in that direction.

Aya released Schuldig and the noble pulled out his dagger, “You have no idea who you are dealing with Prince!” He lifted his blade and Aya shifted his position, ready to defend, “You have no idea WHO I AM! I will slaughter you!”

Before his could lower his arm Omi spoke up in a tiny voice, “I haven’t seen you in days…could you at least say hi?”

Schuldig’s entire body softened as a wave of warmth washed over him. Omi didn’t sound traumatized, he hoped desperately that it wasn’t an act. He dropped his dagger to the floor then spun around and pulled Omi into his arms. He held him close, rubbing his hands over his back.

Omi smiled as he hugged Schuldig, “I know I’ve changed. I smell different and I’m dark and my hands are no longer soft,” he ran his fingers through the noble’s hair, “I’m sorry.”

“No no,” Schuldig pulled back so he could look Omi in the eye, “you’re perfect,” he gave him a smirk, “Hi.”

Omi chuckled, “Hi.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Ravenclaw looked confused and a bit scared. He looked over at Aya, “Why are you letting him paw all over your slave?”

Schuldig whipped his head around, “You hold your tongue!” He took Omi’s arm and lifted it up, “He belongs to me!” He showed off the scarred initials, “Now tell me,” he narrowed his eyes at Ravenclaw, “why do you have my slave chained?!”

Ravenclaw dropped the chain, “I didn’t know! He was in the field!” He pointed at him, “Some slave owner you are! Letting him toll in the fields and burn! You show me his brand like you actually have affection for him, but let him be beaten and raped with abandon!” He shook his head, “You don’t deserve him!”

“How dare you!” Schuldig cried.

“Enough!” Aya spoke up, “I want to know how this came to be! Jacob, why do you have him? Why are you trying to gift him to me?”

Jacob took a deep breath, “I was going to the slave auctions, I was curious about what sort of stock they had,” Aya frowned at the verbiage, but said nothing. Ravenclaw continued, “I saw him being offered and I remembered you had taken interest in him when we had visited the fields and I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“You knew which field he was in?!” Schuldig rounded on Aya, “You didn’t say anything to me! You just left him there?!”

“You misunderstand,” Aya stated calmly and shook his head, “I did see him, briefly and I was devising a plan to retrieve him. I had no idea the conditions were so harsh.”

“It’s the fields!!” Schuldig threw up his hands.

Aya ignored his flailing and looked at Omi, “Why were you being sold again?”

Omi bowed slightly and lowered his eyes, “They found me troublesome.”

“Why?”

“Because I killed a man.”

Aya lifted a brow, “Why?” He repeated.

“Because he kept coming to me in the night.”

Schuldig growled, “He touched you?”

“No,” Omi looked up and met Schuldig’s eyes, “you touch me. He manhandled me, hurt me, took his fill by force then passed me off to his friends.”

Schuldig was shaking again, “My kill list is becoming larger…”

Omi nodded, “It was not pleasant…I am not sure…” he looked away, tears edging his eyes, “I am not sure…I will be of use to you…”

“What?” Schuldig took Omi’s hand, “That is nonsense!”

“But…I know I am torn…broken…” Omi sniffed, “I’ve been used…”

Schuldig stood for a moment just looking at the shorter man before him. He had been wrong about him before. He _was_ broken, not just physically, but his mental state as well. He would have to wait until Omi was fully healed before he could touch him again. Their play had always been rough, could Omi handle the way Schuldig spanked and tied him in bed without it triggering horrible memories? Schuldig didn’t know, but when he thought about abandoning him, he actually felt a bit of pain. Coming to his room once Crawford had taken Omi from him had been lonely. He realized, with some surprise, that he didn’t want to be without Omi. He wasn’t about to explore what that meant, not now while he was plotting Crawford’s death, but he could acknowledge that it was an important revelation that he would examine later.

For now he hugged Omi again and whispered, “Do you find me so heartless?” He took in the younger man’s scent and was irritated that he didn’t smell familiar any longer. He would bathe him in his own soap tonight. He rubbed his back, “I have missed you. I have missed you much my fair Omi.” Omi’s body relaxed and he nodded into Schuldig’s chest, softly crying.

Aya sighed and looked over at Yohji, he just shrugged and shook his head, he wasn’t sure what to say in this situation. Ravenclaw knew now that these men had history with one another and he had walked into something that was dangerous and foreboding. He looked over at the nobleman and the young slave and wondered if he should feel pleased for reuniting them or upset that his plan to foster good will with Prince Aya had been thwarted. He started when he heard Schuldig whisper, “He is going to have to die tonight Aya, if not you then me. I will not allow him to take Omi from me again.”

Aya took a deep breath, “I understand, but this is…delicate…” his violet eyes flicked over to look at Jacob.

He, to his credit, kept his face impassive though he was startled and frightened on the inside. These men were speaking of killing his prince as though they were going over the latest fashion trends. He glanced over at the lanky blonde man in the room, he was the only one he didn’t recognize. Was he in on this murder plot as well?

“Delicate?” Schuldig snarled, “Omi is delicate! He won’t last another stint in the fields!”

Aya waved his hand, “Lower your volume and yes I know!”

“I’m not so delicate,” Omi looked up, “I did kill a man.”

Schuldig chuckled at that, “Yes pretty, you did and I’m so grateful of it,” he kissed the top of his head.

“So…” Jacob spoke softly, “I shall leave now…”

Aya and Schuldig both whipped their heads around in his direction. Aya’s eyes narrowed and Schuldig shook his head, “You can’t,” he whispered dangerously.

“You’ve already heard too much,” Aya started to walk closer to him.

Ravenclaw stepped back, “I-I won’t say anything! I just…” he looked between both men frantically, “I just don’t want to be a part of this!” He lifted his arms, “I am on your side!” He looked pleadingly at Aya, “I just want to make you happy! I brought you a gift to try to secure your good will! I wouldn’t ruin that now!” He was practically screeching.

Schuldig rolled his eyes, “I could just gut him.”

Ravenclaw squeaked.

“No no,” Yohji finally spoke up, “one thing at a time,” he pointed at Jacob, “go sit,” he smirked when the noble scrambled to the vanity, “good,” he nodded, “now, let’s tackle the Crawford situation first.”

Schuldig sighed, “I can’t stay here, either way, I need to leave Schwartz. I won’t put Omi through this again.”

“Once the prince is dead you needn’t worry about that anymore,” Yohji answered.

“No, I have enemies here. A lot,” he frowned, “they would love to see me in pain and now it’s obvious that Omi is one path that leads to my grief. Besides, Crawford has informed me that in the case of his death he has made arrangements for someone to release…” he pursed his lips, “information about me. Information that will not allow me to stay here while people react to it.”

“Maybe it was a lie?” Yohji offered.

“Perhaps,” Schuldig frowned, “but I highly doubt it.”

“You yelled at me,” Aya walked closer to him, “that I didn’t know who you were,” he lifted a brow, “will this information…will it tell me who you are?”

Schuldig just glared at him.

Omi looked up with big round eyes, “Who are you?” He whispered softly.

The noble looked down at his little lover, he’d give anything for him not to know, but he also had a strong desire to give him everything. He sighed and leaning forward he whispered the answer. Omi gasped then stepped back, looking at Schuldig mortified. Schuldig shrugged, “Now you see little one, I cannot stay, I’d love for you to follow, but I will not force you.”

“I thought you said he was yours,” Ravenclaw snapped, “you wanted to kill all of us just a while ago now you can take him or leave him?” He looked away and whispered under his breath, “Unbelievable…”

“No no,” Yohji smiled, “don’t you see? He doesn’t see him as his slave…just his…partner.”

Omi looked up at Schuldig hopeful.

Ravenclaw threw up his hands, indicating Yohji, “Who the hell _are_ you?”

Aya looked back at the man, “Yohji, his name is Yohji and he’s _my_ partner.”

Jacob closed his eyes. Omi stepped towards Schuldig, “Let me…I don’t know…that’s a lot to take in…”

“I know,” Schuldig nodded sadly, “I shall await your answer, but do know you will need to decide quickly,” he looked at Aya, “you as well,” when Aya lifted a brow in confusion he clarified, “it’s not going to take Crawford long to realized Omi is no longer in the field. He won’t take him away again.”

Aya closed his eyes, “Leave, all of you save Yohji. I need to think. Jacob,” he said his name darkly then slowly opened his eyes and glared at him dangerously, “be a good boy. Yes?”

Ravenclaw jumped to his feet, “Yes!” and he dashed from the room.

“That was a terrible idea,” Schuldig snorted, “come pretty,” he took Omi’s hand and headed towards the door, “let’s go bathe this perfume off of you,” as they slid into the hall Aya could hear the noble complain, “did they think you were a woman? You smell positively sweet…”

Yohji closed the door, “So.”

Aya sighed, “So.”

“Schuldig’s right you know.”

“About letting Jacob go,” Aya walked towards the ale table, “or about killing Crawford tonight?”

“Both, but mostly the Crawford thing,” Yohji followed Aya, “that new treaty is going to be ready to go tomorrow and the king is going to want you to leave as quickly as you can after that.”

“I’m not prepared,” Aya frowned, “I feel rushed.”

“You are,” Yohji placed his hand on his shoulder, “come here,” he hugged him close, “what can I do?”

Aya didn’t answer, he wasn’t going to drag Yohji into this, it wasn’t his place. He just took a deep breath then lifted his head and gave Yohji a soft kiss to his lips. He’d never been rushed on a job before, but he knew it was true. Crawford had to die tonight. He would need to piece together a plan then set it into motion in less than an hour’s time. He needed to be in, out, cleaned up and back in his room before daybreak and without being seen. A tall order to be sure, but he was lithe and slick like a great cat for a reason. Stealth was his forte and after all these years he took his business seriously. He would slay this beast, like a panther kills the bunny, and just like the panther he will not think anything of it, because it is in his nature. Every man had to die and Crawford would die tonight.   
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Aya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt his mind slide into a battle ready state. His thoughts were few, but the ones he had were crisp with hand to hand tactics, swordsmanship skills and blueprints of the castle. His shoulders and arms went loose, not wanting to use up valuable energy by being tense with nerves. His steps were light, inaudible as he rounded the corner. He opted to bring his dagger instead of his katana, it was easier to conceal and less messy. A quick swipe to Crawford's throat and he could be back and cleaned before sunrise.

He darted along the pitch black garden, his dark tights and blood red overcoat blended in with the muted colors of the roses and foliage. He avoided guards, no sense in leaving more bodies than necessary in his wake. 

Aya reached a corner of the castle with ivy crawling up the walls and a tall open window covered with just a thick tapestry on the inside. He stood and held his breath, listening for human sounds from the inside over nature's audio at his back. When it sounded silent he slowly climbed through the window, being careful to stay behind the tapestry and not seen in the hall. He hoped any movement he made would be mistaken for a light breeze.

He held his breath again and listened for footsteps. Once he felt the hall was empty he slowly peeked out from around the edge of the tapestry and, seeing that the hall was indeed secure, moved from his hiding place to the nearest shadow.

His progression through the corridors of the castle was long and painstakingly slow. By the time he had made it to Prince Crawford's hall he actually had a sheen of sweat covering his pretty face. The Prince's hall was brighter, but with the late hour no one was mingling in the corridor. Aya, crouched behind a large decorative pot, surveyed the area. There was a lone guard at Crawford's door. He looked bored and he was tired, practically swaying on his feet. Aya didn't want to kill him, but he hadn't brought poison with him to put him asleep. He couldn't risk being seen though and the decision was made for him. He lifted, legs still bent but his weight tested on the balls of his feet, ready to spring forth and rush the guard. He drew his dagger and was about to move when suddenly a person rounded the corner. Aya blinked and dropped back down, his concentration seeping out of him as his confusion over took him.

His violet eyes narrowed as he watched Yohji saunter up the hall. He was dressed provocatively; white tights that, when stretched over his toned thighs thinned the fabric showing off the color of his pubic hair, the pink blush of his shaft and dark sac. He wore a dark blue satin long sleeved shirt, open, showing off his muscled abdomen and smooth chest. Aya, struck by Yohji's beauty and stunning sex appeal almost forgot his confusion in exchange for just staring lustfully at his lover. However, when Yohji slowed down and began to make come-hither eyes at the guard Aya was quick to remember his position, his mission and his suspicion of his feisty lover.

The guard stood up straighter, clearly interested in the view before him. He stated something gruffly, a gross comment about Yohji looking tired and needing to get off his feet. Yohji gave the guard a smirk then made his way over to him, he flirted, but to Aya's relief his charm didn't reach his eyes. Yohji allowed the guard to rub the back of his hand over his crotch and Yohji made a soft chuckling sound that made Aya's hackles rise. He'd surely punish Yohji for this later, after he figured out what he was up to.

Yohji slowly made his way around the guard, his hand sliding over his chest, the light armor masking the feel of his hands and the teasing was having an effect on the guard. Once at his back Yohji began to whisper into the man's ear, dirty things Aya was sure because the guard adjusted his hardening erection through his pants. Aya balled his hands up into fists, his anger rising the more Yohji whispered; the guard was blushing now. 

But even in his anger Aya noticed that Yohji was searching his surroundings. His body, having started out in a seductive posture was now alert. His legs were slightly spread, braced for balance and his left arm was draped over the guard's shoulder, his fingers, to the untrained eye, looked relaxed but we're in reality poised to move quickly to the guard's throat. Aya looked at Yohji's right arm and his eyes widened as he noticed his hand rubbing the hip and outer thigh of the guard. The movement, however, wasn't just to arouse the guard, but Yohji was rolling his wrist in such a way that he was working something down and out through his sleeve.

Aya had only a split second to catch a flash of silver shining in the light before Yohji flicked his arm upward, swinging the thin object only to catch it between those deceptively lax left hand fingers and pull it tight around the guard's neck.

The man gasped, reaching for his dagger. Aya seeing the action, rushed to the scene. He reached out and gripped the guard's wrist, forcing it down so he couldn't draw his weapon. He gripped his other hand as well and held him steady. He looked past him, his violet eyes boring into Yohji's forest greens. 

Yohji held on, choking the life out of the poor guard as he stared right back. Aya's heartbeat quickened and he felt ashamed in thinking Yohji looked sexy while he killed a man. Yohji saw the way Aya's eyes darkened and he cocked a brow, licking his lips as he thought about how this was turning Aya on. His lovely Prince shows yet another kink. He would explore it later.

The guard finally let out a gurgle and the corners of his mouth gathered foam. Aya watched as his eyes rolled back and he heard his death gasp before Yohji loosened his grip. The two men lowered the guard, positioning him so he looked like he was sleeping at his post.

Aya looked up, angry and ready to admonish Yohji, but he felt the sides of his head caught between Yohji's hands and he was suddenly strongly kissed.

Aya grunted, but accepted the kiss. He didn’t close his eyes, ever aware of his surroundings, but his cock twitched anyway, betraying his lust. Yohji pulled away, smirking and Aya pulled free his dagger and glared.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Aya hissed, pointing the tip of his dagger at Yohji.

Yohji looked at the tip unafraid, he knew Aya meant no harm, “I got to thinking and I couldn’t leave you to do this by yourself.”

“Your plan was not well thought out,” Aya looked down, Yohji was semi hard and he wondered idly if it was from flirting with the guard, killing him or the kiss. He groaned, rolling his eyes wearily, “what if that man didn’t even find you attractive?!”

Yohji let out a soft chuckle as if Aya’s words couldn’t have possibly been true. Yohji knew he was handsome, failing on that front never crossed his mind.

“You’re impossible,” Aya turned and checked the door and frowned when he found it locked.

Yohji swept his hands over Aya’s backside, “These look good on you…”

Aya looked over his shoulder and whispered angrily, “If you insist on being here you are going to have to focus! I need to try to pick this lock…”

“Wait,” Yohji touched Aya’s shoulder to stay him then turned back to the dead guardsman. He knelt beside him and found a ring with a small set of keys attached, only four or five and held them out to Aya, “If the prince was in danger and called for help then he’d need a way to get into the room fast.”

Aya took the keys from Yohji, surprised that in all the time Yohji held them he was sure that they never made a sound. Aya narrowed his eyes and Yohji cocked a brow in question, but Aya didn’t want to waste any more precious time, though he was curious as to how his lover was so skilled in stealth and killing. He turned back to the lock and quietly tried a key. The third one opened it.

Aya held his dagger and slowly pushed open the door, when it was suddenly yanked open from the inside he acted quickly and instead of retreating rushed into the room head on. Crawford, startled, since he believed he had the upper hand, let out a rather undignified yelp as he fell to his back. Aya was aware that Yohji had followed him in and closed the door. Yohji, somehow understanding that to interfere now would shame Aya, leaned against the wall and watched his lover struggle with the prince of Schwartz over control of the dagger.

During the struggle Aya’s body would be pressed against Crawford’s sometimes and he could feel the man’s heartbeat hammering away in his chest. The man was not used to fighting, he was flailing, trying to protect his face and neck, not trying to gain the upper hand or force Aya to relinquish control of the dagger. Aya straddled Crawford and grunted, displeased, when the prince called for his guard. Never losing his grip on his weapon Aya used his other hand to throat punch Crawford. The man coughed and his eyes watered as the pain blossomed around his Adam’s Apple. Aya felt Crawford falter, the man was in pain, scared and weak. Aya gave a quick twist of his arm and the counter pressure on Crawford’s thumb allowed Aya to yank his wrist free.

Aya looked him in the eye has he thrust the knife into Crawford’s chest. The man’s eyes went wide and he reached up and wrapped his hands around Aya’s throat. Aya looked unfazed as he bore his body weight down over his hands, digging the dagger in deeper. He felt the sternum give way and he suddenly lurched forward now that he no longer had resistance. He heard Crawford gasp and let out a pitiful sob. The prince tightened his grip around Aya’s neck, but soon let go when Aya pulled the dagger from his chest. Panicked Crawford tried to stop the blood bubbling up from his wound. He pawed at his chest frantically, pressing his palms against the hole in vain. Feeling himself weakening he lashed out at Aya, one hand coming up to slap him across the face, leaving a trail of blood over his pale skin. Then he gripped his neck again, squeezing and clawing at his neck. Aya just continued to look down at the prince, uncaring of the man’s pain, fear or anger. Crawford, with one last attempt to choke Aya finally felt his strength leave him. Both arms flopped to his side as the edges of his vision went dark.

Crawford whispered his last words, “You are…a monster.”

Aya leaned in close and sneered, “You are a beast…and I’ve slayed you.”

Crawford, Crown Prince of Schwartz, died on the floor of his bedroom with no fanfare, murdered by Prince Aya of Weiss.

Aya stood and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes when he felt Yohji wrap his arms around his waist from behind. Yohji kissed his neck and whispered, “You were lovely. Powerful.”

Aya merely grunted and indulged Yohji while the man’s hands roamed over his body. It felt good, it’s been a while since he and Yohji had been intimate. He allowed himself the pleasure for a moment before he turned and whispered, “We can’t stay here,” he looked up, blinking, his violet eyes shining eerily while ringed with Crawford’s blood.

Yohji’s heart skipped a beat, Aya, already beautiful, was utterly gorgeous covered in blood. He felt embarrassed that he thought so, even a little bit debauched. He sucked in a breath as he lifted his hand and traced Aya’s bottom lip. Reflexively Aya parted his lips and Yohji’s thumb slipped between and only after a moment’s hesitation he sucked on it gently. Yohji let out a groan and used his other hand to pull Aya closer. Both men were already hard and Aya pulled away when Yohji rolled his hips and whispered a soft ‘not here’ but Yohji just squeezed his ass.

Aya lifted his hands and placed them on Yohji’s chest and only then did he notice the blood on his hands. He slowly smeared the warm liquid over the strong chest then said, “You let that guard touch you.”

“It was all part of the plan Aya,” Yohji reached up and played with an eartail.

Aya pushed until Yohji started to move backwards, he pushed until Yohji was pressed against the wall. He lifted his hands, drying with dead man’s blood and smoothed them over Yohji’s neck. He wrapped his fingers around him and squeezed, “Yohji, you are not my slave, but you are mine,” his purple eyes seemed to spark with authority and Yohji couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, “no one is allowed to touch you,” he squeezed harder and was thrilled to hear Yohji gasp, “not only that you disobeyed me. I told you I had it handled. I told you not to come.”

Yohji’s body warmed, he hadn’t seen this sexually dominate side of Aya since he was forced to pleasure him with his mouth his first night at the harem. It was exhilarating. He licked his upper lip and watched as Aya’s eyes narrowed in lust. Yohji smirked, “You liked it. You watched me kill and you liked it,” he felt Aya’s hand squeeze harder and it made his cock jump, “I watched you kill…and I liked it.”

There was a soft gasp that escaped Aya and Yohji leaned forward and licked his parted lips. He tasted sweat and the coppery tang of blood and he moaned, “Let go of me,” he demanded and he watched in surprise as Aya shivered minutely and slowly dropped his hand from around his neck.

“We can’t stay here,” Aya whispered again.

Yohji ignored him and instead reached down and cupped Aya’s groin. He rolled him gently and smiled when Aya let out a small moan, “You looked so amazing Aya, so strong and sexy driving in that dagger…”

“You’re perverted,” Aya began to rock his hips.

“As are you,” Yohji kissed up Aya’s neck softly, “I know what you look like when you’re aroused. I wasn’t wrong when I said you liked watching me kill that guard,” he slipped his hand into Aya’s tights and stroked along the length of his erection.

“How did you learn to fight like that?” Aya began to kiss the center of Yohji’s chest, “He wasn’t your first kill.”

“Mmm,” Yohji pulled Aya out fully and began to stroke him, “I’ve had to protect myself before. I own my own business back at home,” he could feel Aya’s breath as he panted against his chest and he sped up his ministrations, “Bandits would try to rob me, after a particularly dangerous encounter I realized I needed to learn how to fight for real,” he flicked his thumb under Aya’s cockhead and felt his prince tremble in his arms. He pushed Aya’s bottoms down to his knees and gripped his ass hard. He kneaded his flesh as he whispered, “Tell me Aya…how did it feel to kill Crawford?”

Aya wrapped his arms around Yohji’s neck, his cock pressed between their bellies and he rocked slowly, needing the friction. He bit his lower lip; ashamed Yohji’s question stirred his desire more. He realized it had more to do with the fact that he could be open with someone other than his father about what he did as an assassin than it had to do with the gore and violence. That being said he was hyper aware that there was a dead body in the room and they really shouldn’t be having sex right next to it. He had to break Yohji’s desire for him, even if it was just for a moment so they could move to another room. The scandal if they were found in this situation would have them exiled, if not executed for sure.

“Yohji,” his tone was firm.

“No,” Yohji’s was firmer, “answer me.”

“Yohji,” he tried again and this time the man before him dropped to his knees and engulfed his cock.

Aya cried out and fell forward, his palms landing flat against the wall in front of him. He closed his eyes and slowly rocked his hips. He let out a groan of frustration. Yohji just wouldn’t listen to him, no matter what. He’s been that way from the beginning he reminded himself, but now, when it mattered that he listens, when it could be dangerous that he wasn’t, he ignored him again and was slurping on his dick like it was his life force. Suddenly he was angry. He could have jeopardized the mission, he could have gotten himself killed!

Aya reached down and gripped Yohji’s hair and held his head in place, “You insist on this? Despite the danger? Fine. But for once you will listen to me! You will obey me!” He rocked his hips roughly and heard Yohji gag, “I’m tired of you treating me like my words hold no weight!” Two more strong thrusts and Yohji had to lift his hands to Aya’s thighs to try to keep from choking. Aya pulled back and removed his cock from between Yohji’s lips with a smacking sound. He looked down and readjusted his footing then gripped his cock in his other hand and yanked Yohji’s head up. His lips were wet, pink and still open, awaiting reentry. He gave Yohji what he wanted, pressing just the head between his lips. He let Yohji suck for a while then he said, “swirl your tongue,” when Yohji obeyed he gave him a hum in approval, “look at me,” Yohji lifted his eyes and he looked so sexy with his lips spread by Aya’s cock.

Yohji was relishing in the sensations of being dominated. As he looked up at his lover he was again struck by his beauty. He really was perverted because, God Aya looked delectable with his face and neck covered in blood. He tasted so good too, steadily dripping precum into his mouth. Yohji moaned and closed his eyes. He felt a slap, not too hard, but none to gently either and heard Aya command him to open his eyes: ‘I want to look at you enjoying my cock’ was his exact words and it made Yohji moan.

Aya pulled out again and held his cock inches from Yohji’s face, “Stick out your tongue, taste just the tip.”

Yohji did as he was told again, licking up pearls of precum as quickly as Aya’s leaking cock produced them. He was heady with pleasure, his own cock rock hard and throbbing in his tights. He longed to release it and stroke it until he came all over the floor between Aya’s feet, but he didn’t dare. Aya was in a feisty mood and he wanted to see where it would take them.

“Open wide,” Aya commanded and when Yohji did he entered him in one smooth stroke. He started slowly, but soon he was thrusting hard watching as his lover struggled to keep his eyes open against the onslaught. He pressed deeper, shivers of pleasure running up his spine every time he heard Yohji gag on his dick. He moaned and bit his lip and whispered, “Don’t give up, take it all. You’re a harem boy,” he pressed deep and held it until tears beaded at the edges of Yohji’s eyes, “do your duty.”

God he almost came Yohji realized as Aya pulled back and began fucking his mouth again. Yohji gripped his own thighs as Aya picked up a faster rhythm. He was practically choking, but he couldn’t remember a time when he was more turned on. He watched as Aya dropped his head back and let out a long moan, then with no warning he felt the first spurt of Aya’s orgasm go directly down his throat. Aya’s body shuddered as he rode out his orgasm, pulling Yohji’s hair to press him closer until he could feel Yohji’s nose on his skin and he knew he was feeding him directly. Yohji could barely breathe and somehow that danger was thrilling and he felt his own orgasm rush over him and he dug his fingers into his thighs as his cock made a mess inside of his white tights. His ass hole twitched and for the first time ever he wondered what it would feel like to be filled back there, balls touching balls, Aya fucking him like he had just fucked his face.

With a strong shudder both men pulled away at the same time. Aya’s cock flopping from Yohji’s mouth with a wet pop as he staggered a bit and fell to his bottom on the floor. Yohji sagged forward, catching himself with his hands in front of him as he gasped for breath.

“Oh fuck, oh wow,” Yohji whispered before he looked up and saw Aya, his arms holding himself up as he rolled his hips, his cock still dribbling cum, “really…” he breathed in awe as he watched his beautiful lover slowly come down from his powerful orgasm.

Aya moaned and with half lidded eyes he said, “We need to go. Now.”

Yohji nodded, “Yes yes,” he stood, feeling gross now that his pleasure was subsiding and he could feel the squish of cum between him and the tights. He reached down and helped Aya up then pulled his bottoms up for him. He looked at him and gave him a large grin and kissed his nose, “I love you.”

“We should use the window to leave, go around the side, maybe even take the long way where it’s darker,” then Aya looked at Yohji for a long time. Neither man moved for the window. Finally Aya turned away, picked up his dagger and replaced it into its sheath as he moved to the window he said, “I love you too, come on, we’ve already wasted too much time here.”

Yohji smiled and followed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

The sun broke through the window and cast a streak of light right across Omi's closed eyes. He looked so peaceful and Schuldig wondered when the last time Omi was able to truly relax in his situation.

First, he was a harem worker, knowing he could be called at any time by the Prince or visitors to pleasure them. Then he was a field slave, tortured and raped nightly. Omi probably never had a moments rest in all his life, but here he was, appearing to slumber like a newborn babe.

It humbled Schuldig and his breath caught when he realized he was the reason Omi felt at peace. Though he had no idea why. He had forced him into betraying his kingdom, had hurt him when he slept with Crawford and now he even knew the truth of his dark past. Schuldig had no idea if Omi would want to leave with him; he had no reason to stay with him. Schuldig slowly slid from the bed, careful not to wake Omi, and walked over to his window. The morning air was cool, but refreshing. He could see the palace from here, Crawford having given him his old hunting lodge up on the hill. Schuldig sighed, this kingdom was beautiful and he would miss it. 

He looked back at Omi and decided the young man had been through enough. If Omi chose not to come with him he would grant him his freedom. He smirked fondly when Omi let out a little whimpering noise just before his eyes fluttered open. Omi gave Schuldig a soft smile. Seeing the kind gesture made Schuldig’s heart flutter and he was a bit embarrassed he could be reduced to adolescent levels of adoration.

He whispered, "Morning Omi."

Omi blinked slowly, still with the gentle smile tugging at his lips and answered softly back, "Good morning Mastermind."

Schuldig's expression went blank and he felt like ice water had been poured into his veins.

"Oh?" Omi sat up with a yawn, "I'm I supposed to pretend I didn't remember? Am I supposed to pretend you weren't responsible for the torture and slaughter of Schwartz citizens? Just conveniently forget like everyone else here has? Or are they just too afraid of you to confront you?"

Schuldig's mood shifted from hurt to annoyance once he heard Omi's flippant attitude. He narrowed his eyes and said, "We can either discuss this like adults or you can just shut up because your tone is insolent right now and I will not indulge you."

Omi's brows rose but he knew Schuldig had a point. The man owned him, he didn't have to say anything to him but 'pack up, we're leaving' and he definitely didn't have to give him a choice.

Omi sighed, "I'm sorry."

Schuldig nodded his acceptance then stated, “The people here do not know who I am. I did my work covertly.”

“You’ve fooled everyone?”

“The prince knows who I am,” he looked away, “our…arrangement is his guarantee that he will keep quiet.”

Omi tilted his head, “His silence for your body?”

“Yes.”

“But you told me you liked it…”

“I do not like the situation, but the intercourse...” Schuldig shrugged with a smirk, “the intercourse is nice. The man knows what he’s doing.”

“Hmm,” Omi frowned and slid from bed, “so,” he changed the subject, back to what was truly important, “what is it? Prince Crawford found you during a mission?”

Schuldig nodded, “Yes, torturing one of his soldiers at that. He saw the potential in the fear that my reputation already garnered. He promised to spare my life, even set me up nicely in his kingdom…if I worked for him. So I’ve manipulated, kidnapped, tortured and killed countless enemies of the kingdom as well as his own personal rivals. Foreign,” he narrowed his eyes shrewdly, “and domestic.”

Omi shivered at his expression. He had heard stories about Mastermind, the man who could break anyone’s resolve. It was said people didn’t come back the same, if they even came back at all. It was well known that Mastermind used any means necessary to get the information he needed. Kidnapping children, murdering wives or slaughtering pets and burning livelihood was not out of the question if the action allowed him secrets and spoils that would otherwise be safely hidden. He was called a monster, a demon, a ghost that spirited away captives in the night. He was a nightmare, terrifying beyond belief…and now he was standing before him, speaking with him as an equal. Omi was having a difficult time reconciling the two very different facets of Schuldig.

Omi sighed, “What do you wish of me?”

Schuldig gave a slight smile, “I wish for you to flee with me. Be by my side as I leave this place and make a new life elsewhere.”

“Very well,” Omi bowed his head.

Schuldig let out a growl of frustration and shouted, “No!”

Omi flinched, but didn’t raise his head.

“Look. At. Me.” Schuldig ground out through clenched teeth and when Omi was finally looking at him he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took in another and slowly, softly said, “Omi…I want you to follow me only if you desire so.”

Omi furrowed his brow, “My only desire is to obey you.”

Schuldig shook his head, “Omi…no…I mean…” he closed his eyes for a moment then whispered, “don’t you like me?” he opened his eyes and looked at him sweetly, “You had told me once that you did.”

Omi blushed a bit; despite finding out who Schuldig really was he had to admit his attraction was still there, “Yes. I do like you,” his blush deepened, “a lot.”

“Then…without fear of repercussions…what do you want?” He placed emphasis on the word ‘you’.

Omi sighed, “I probably shouldn’t go with you. You’re a dangerous man and if you are right you could be running from your past for the rest of your life…but…” he bit his lower lip, then, realizing he would probably never have an opportunity like this again decided to be completely honest, “What I want. What I want is-”

“Your freedom,” Schuldig said it matter of factly, cutting him off.

Omi nodded, “Yes, but I am not bartering with you. This is not a situation where I am asking for my freedom in order to give you companionship. I want my freedom so I can be your companion.”

Schuldig understood and was shocked that Omi was open to a relationship with him considering how hostile he was when he had first woken up. He licked his lips as he thought about it, “A relationship such as that is not received well in many places. In some kingdoms it is punishable by death.”

“We’re running for our lives already Mastermind,” Omi sneered.

“Cheeky bitch,” Schuldig snarled.

Omi waved his hand, batting the insult away and asked a direct question, “Do you not like me in such a way? Have a really just been a hole to you?”

Schuldig smirked, “Holes.”

Omi cocked a brow, “Cheeky bitch.”

Schuldig laughed outright at that and realized that Omi had already known the answer. He shrugged, “No promises, I’m not very good at being a companion, but sure…I like you enough,” he smiled.

Omi smiled back, “Good. We should probably pack.”

* * *

Aya was sitting up in his bed, eyes looking towards the front. At any moment now he expected to have guards rush in, slam him to the ground, bind his body and drag him away. Last night had been the sloppiest assassination he had ever done. And standing there receiving the best oral of his life really highlighted his lack of judgment. He looked over his shoulder as he ran his hand over his face. Yohji was sleeping peacefully, like he hadn’t just killed a man then hastily rushed back to the room to wash up, burn clothing and go to bed. Aya sighed; he knew there was no getting out of it this time. He was finished, he had let Weiss down. He was going to die because he couldn’t keep his wits about himself when Yohji was involved. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to hate Yohji, wanted to blame him for his dire mistakes, but he knew he wouldn’t.

He had told him he loved him last night. What did he know of love? It had to be the rush he always felt after he killed someone. Or the rush he had after his climax…

Aya rolled his eyes with a soft groan; he still couldn’t believe he had lost his mind like that. He continued to watch Yohji sleep and was once again taken aback by just how beautiful he was. His honey blonde hair was spread out along the linens, just the tips stretched out into the shining stripe of sunlight and they shined like the most expensive gold thread. His lips looked supple now that they weren’t smirking and they were slightly parted, inviting. His long lashes cast smoky grey shadows onto his smooth cheeks.

Aya turned his body so he could comfortably reach out and run his hands over the line of Yohji’s exposed shoulder and down his thinly corded bicep. His skin was warm, so soft and utterly all his. He swept his hand over to the linen covering his body and threw it aside, exposing the lean expanse of his back and muscular buttocks. Yohji shifted some, his bottom flexing enticingly and Aya surprised himself by reaching over and smacking it. Yohji jolted awake, his verdant eyes wide in shock. Aya gasped and, without thinking, rubbed Yohji’s butt, trying to take away the sting.

Yohji yawned then asked, “Did you just…spank me?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Aya actually looked embarrassed.

Yohji chuckled, “It’s fine, I should probably wake up anyway,” he yawned again and rolled over onto his back. He was only partially erect and his penis seemed to wave at Aya as he moved and the prince stared at it openly. Yohji noticed and playfully stretched his back, swaying seductively like a lithe jungle cat, the muscles of his torso and arms flexing.

Aya’s violet eyes slid up the length of Yohji’s body until he was peering into the answering emerald. He looked at him for some time, trying to read the emotion he saw there. When he couldn’t figure it out he asked softly, “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Yohji whispered, “you and how I won’t let them take you. How I won’t let them kill you. You…and how much I love you.”

Aya parted his lips to reply when suddenly there was a strong knock on his door. He let out a resigned sigh and leaned forward and gave Yohji a deep kiss, ignoring the pounding and shouts on the other side of his door. Yohji let out a soft moan and whispered ‘I’ll kill them all’ against his lips, but Aya shook his head no and stood.

The prince of Weiss opened his door and was greeted by four royal guards. The tallest one looked at Aya with contempt, “The king wishes to speak to you...” he gave him a harsh look then spat on the ground, “murderer.”

Aya cocked a brow as his expression changed to something dark and dangerous. Though the guard was more physically imposing than Aya he still shrank back a bit, realizing that if this man was truly a murderer it probably wasn’t wise to taunt him.

“You’ve awaken me,” Aya spoke calmly, which only proved to make the guard more uneasy, “will you allow me time to dress?”

“I’ll accompany you,” the tall guard shouldered his way into Aya’s room.

Aya let out an annoyed grunt but didn’t say anything. He walked towards the sleeping area, feeling the guard right on his heels and stepped through the threshold only to see Yohji draped over the bed, still naked, feigning drowsiness. Aya watched as Yohji stretched, his cock still semi hard between his legs.

His eyes fluttered open and he pretended to let out a popping yawn, “Wh-what’s all this?”

The guard cleared his throat, “Put some clothes on!” He demanded.

Yohji lowered his hand and loosely encircled his cock, “You came into our room…” he began to stroke it slowly, “what’s your name?” Yohji smirked at him.

The guard looked taken aback and it was clear he was uncomfortable as his skin became overcome with red blotchy patches. He pushed Aya and said gruffly, “Get dressed!” then he turned and left the bedroom but stayed in the front room.

Aya shook his head at Yohji and whispered, “Did you have to do that?”

“No,” Yohji released himself and sat up, “but his reaction was worth it,” he reached forward and tugged on Aya’s wrist, “I bet it would be even better if you let me take you right now, on your knees. Your pretty little sounds are bound to make him question his own desires. Your moans would turn him away from women for eternity,” he chuckled and pulled Aya harder, trying to get him to sit in his lap.   
“Stop that,” Aya pursed his lips, “let me go so I can dress. You as well, I don’t think it would be wise to be separated.”

Yohji nodded, though he was disappointed, he would have loved to get a bout of morning sex in before they had to face the challenges of the day. He let out a heavy huff of breath so Aya would know he was upset and stood, facing Aya. He ran his hands over the top of his lover’s head, down through his vibrant red hair, further still and tugged on an eartail. He chuckled when Aya grunted, but continued, stroking his jaw and caressing his neck. He whispered, “God you’re beautiful Aya…when this is done I just want to spend the day in bed with you…” he swept his hand over Aya’s strong chest then rubbed a nipple to stiffness with his thumb.

Aya parted his lips, his desire building as his nipples began to tingle pleasantly. He reached for Yohji’s wrist, “Stop now,” he whispered, “there will be time for that. I assure you…” and in that moment he meant it. He wouldn’t resign himself to die here on this foreign land. He would fight to stay by Yohji’s side.

Yohji’s eyes widened a bit, he could feel the truth of Aya’s words. Suddenly, they both knew Aya’s words were true last night: he _had_ fallen in love.

Yohji smiled sweetly, he had been humbled, “I shall hurry,” he left Aya’s side and the two of them dressed in silence.

Finally ready the two men stepped out of the bedroom and faced the tall guard. The man nodded then made his way toward the front door and opened it for Aya, when Yohji tried to step out too he shook his head ‘no’, “The king only asked for your Master,” he pushed at Yohji’s chest and tried not to look stunned when the lanky man barely moved, “stay here slave.”

Aya lifted his hand and gripped the guard’s wrist, “You stated yourself that I am his Master, therefore he only answers to me,” he looked over his shoulder at Yohji, “you will follow,” Yohji had the good sense to lower his eyes in acquiescence, playing along. Aya looked back at the guard, “and though I am not _your_ prince, I am still a royal,” he narrowed his eyes as he forced the guard’s arm down, “I have allowed your disrespect for far too long. Remember your place as you take me to your king.”

The guard looked thoroughly chastised but hid his features from his fellow brothers in arms and instead turned quickly and began to walk. Aya and Yohji followed, flanked all around by the other three guards, one on each side and one in the back. They walked silently, Aya slightly ahead of Yohji, his royal red silk cape billowing lightly behind. Yohji’s hand would brush over it now and again, wishing he could properly hold Aya’s hand. Wishing he could show solidarity and support.

The walk to the Great Hall was short, guest quarters were not too far from the king, and the two guards that were at Aya and Yohji’s sides hurried forward and pulled open the large oak doors. The head guard walked through and announced the arrival of ‘Prince Aya of Weiss with his personal slave’. Aya frowned at the wording, but didn’t correct the guard. Instead he kept his eyes on the king who was sitting on his beautiful throne.

Aya had never seen the king’s gaze look so sharp. He wasn’t feigning drunkenness today. He was alert and possibly angry if the stern straight line of his lips and furrowed brow could be the judge. Aya walked confidently towards the dais as the guard moved aside to stand by the wall. If Aya wasn’t a skilled warrior who had not only been in battles but had also felled men twice his size the king would have been intimidating. Especially now as he stood to his full height, staring at Aya with his eyes so clear and keen, boring into the younger’s soul. Aya realized that what he had mistaken as bulk under the layer of the kings clothing before was really broad muscle. This morning he had purposely worn just a linen shirt and leather breeches. He wanted Aya to see his strength as a man, not his wealth as a king.

Aya stopped a few feet from the king’s platform and looked up. He didn’t bow, this meeting was not between royals, but between men and he wanted to stay alert and ready for what the king may decide.

“My son was found dead,” the king’s deep steady voice echoed in the expanse of the hall, bouncing off the walls with an almost tangible force.

Aya inclined his head, “My condolences,” he glanced up in time to see the king lift his brow.

“I have no other heirs and my wife…” the king stepped off the dais and into Aya’s personal space, “people call her ‘the missing queen’…my wife is dead as well.” Aya’s head fell to the side as his expression changed to one of confusion. He stayed silent and the king continued, “My son, I’m sure, though I have no proof, poisoned her, but she was so well loved by the kingdom that my entire household conspired to pretend she was alive. It has been a painful way to live, praising her at galas, wishing her good health on her birthday, declaring my love for her to guests…” he trailed off, looking away.

“Why are you telling me this?” Aya whispered.

“Because,” the king finally stopped walking, back in front of Aya again, “I need you to understand that you have taken everything from me,” he narrowed his eyes, “I may not have liked my son’s ambition or envied his reckless lifestyle, but he was _my son_!”

Aya quickly shifted his feet, spreading them and sliding one behind him. He tilted his hips and turned slightly and lifted his arm just in time to block the king’s downward swing. Their forearms clashed painfully but while Aya didn’t flinch the king looked shocked. Yohji, without a word snapped his hand forward and chopped the king’s wrist with the edge of his hand and with a gasp the king dropped the dagger that he had been trying to assassinate Aya with.

The royal guards, six total, all unsheathed their swords and rushed to the king’s aid. Three blades were suddenly pointed at Aya’s throat and three were at Yohji’s.

Aya ignored them and spoke directly and calmly to the king, his working jaw made one of the blades cut into his pale flesh and blood trickled down his Adam’s apple, “Where is your proof? Or is Schwartz known for this sort of barbaric form of justice?”

The king bristled at that, “Barbaric?! I am not the one who killed a man in cold blood while he slept!”

“Nor did I,” Aya was glad he didn’t have to lie for he didn’t have to remember to school his features when he spoke the truth. Crawford had been awake when he died, fighting back even. Aya wasn’t so callous as to kill a man in his sleep anyway.

“Liar!” The king stepped back and shook his head, “Even that orange haired noble knew you were a killer.”

“I have killed before, yes,” Aya confirmed, “I am a soldier, a warrior for Weiss, but this does not mean I killed your son,” he swallowed and the bobbing throat made the blade cut deeper, another wound meant more blood. The first stream had already pooled in the hollow of his collarbone, “that man had a myriad of enemies. I came here to broker a treaty,” he lifted his brows in question, “one you said you’d have ready this morning…”

“You pompous churl!” The king bellowed then waved his hands, “Lower your weapons!” The guards looked concerned, but obeyed their king. The man took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face, “You are correct, I do not have proof,” he dropped his hand and looked up at Aya, “and your kingdom shouldn’t be punished just because you were so foolhardy as to kill my son. However, I will no longer trust the ilk that comes from Weiss. Take your slave and leave my kingdom. There will be no treaty, but I will spare your life,” he sneered, “which is more than you deserve.”

There was so much Aya wished to say, but he was not about to put this unforeseen positive turn of events into jeopardy, he touched Yohji’s hand briefly then turned on his heels abruptly and left the Great Hall quickly. Once in the hall he waved Yohji to his side and whispered, “Straight to the stables, we gather our carriage and leave. I shall replenish your wardrobe in Weiss.”

Yohji understood and followed Aya without question. They spoke to the groundskeeper once outside and were directed to the stables. They told the stable boy to be discrete and find the driver for Weiss quickly.

Aya paced back and forth, looking out into the expanse for any sign that they had been followed. Yohji watched him for some time before he placed his hand on Aya’s shoulder to stop him. He sighed softly then spoke to his prince.

“He was prepared to fight, but he let you go,” Yohji pulled a rag off a holding gate in the stable and dipped one end of it into the water trough, “I doubt he’ll go back on his word now,” he began to clean away the dried blood on Aya’s throat, “I think your quick reflexes startled him. He wasn’t prepared for you to fight back. He thought his size would scare you.”

Aya snorted, “I’ve fought bigger men.”

Yohji smirked, “I would have enjoyed watching you. You are utterly lovely when you become intense.”

Aya rolled his eyes, “Is there ever a situation that doesn’t make you think about intercourse?”

“When it comes to you?” Yohji’s brows shot up, “No.”

Aya shook his head then went back to scanning the country side, “The king may not kill me today, but that does not mean he will not come for Weiss on another.”

“We will handle it when the time comes. Weiss has a well-trained and large army,” Yohji kissed Aya’s jaw. He closed his eyes briefly and took in Aya’s scent, “I am just glad you are safe…”

“I am grateful of that as well,” Aya saw the stable boy running back with a tall man and thankfully the Weiss guards with a small sack thrown over his back. He straightened, “I think it is time to go.”

The man rushed over and bowed deeply, “Your majesty,” he said breathlessly, “how shall I serve you?”

“Take us home,” Aya declared then threw open the door of his carriage and stepped inside.

* * *

Schuldig looked out the window of his carriage, watching Schwartz growing smaller and smaller. Omi was watching as well, a little sad that he couldn’t say good bye to Yohji. He lowered his head and took a deep breath.

Schuldig reached over and ran his fingers through Omi’s hair, but quickly withdrew his hand when Omi flinched and let out a little whimper. He frowned a bit, feeling worried and helpless, “What is wrong little one?”

Omi shrugged, “I am leaving everything I know behind…for what? You?” He looked up at Schuldig, “And you keep me for what? A day…maybe two?”

“What are you on about?” Schuldig was confused, “I no longer keep you, you are a free man…”

Omi shook his head, “Rather as slave or companion, once the night comes and you realize your touch frightens me…I am useless to you…you will find another and I will be left alone on the streets,” he turned his head away.

“It is truly remarkable,” Schuldig leaned back and began to play in his loose hair, “I didn’t know you had such skill.”

Omi looked over, “What skill?”

  
Schuldig lifted up a chunk of hair and parted it into threes, “This skill,” he cocked a brow, “of deciding men’s actions before they have a chance to even think of them themselves,” he began a tiny braid, “you could earn a healthy living, forcing people to do your will…”

“I am not in a jesting mood!” Omi snapped, “You are a virile man with a healthy appetite for rough dominating sex!” he huffed, “I cannot handle that! Not after…” he lowered his volume, “not after the fields."

Schuldig pursed his lips and finished the braid before he spoke, “I know what kind of pleasure I enjoy, but, more importantly, I know what kind of man I am. I have never been in a situation like this before and I fear I may not be adept at supporting you or comforting you when the memories become too much to bear, but that doesn’t mean I will not try. I will not abandon you over something that happened to you that was out of your control. If I was such a man as that I would not have asked you to come along, I would not have given you your freedom. And if you see me so heartless you should not have followed,” Schuldig looked out the window, surprised at just how much Omi’s assumptions had hurt his feelings.

Omi looked at Schuldig and saw what he thought was his offended expression and whispered, “I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“I am not upset,” Schuldig declared, still looking out the window, “but you said you liked me…so let me show you that your perception of me was not wrong.”

Omi nodded, ashamed suddenly, “I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize,” Schuldig finally looked back at Omi, “you went through a terrible and scary thing. We will take it all one day…no, one _moment_ at a time. What you went through has not tainted you or lessened your worth,” he lifted his hand slowly, making sure Omi could see it before he reached forward and wiped the younger man’s tears away, “I don’t know how long it will take for you to feel comfortable in my arms again, but I do know that,” he took a deep breath, feeling vulnerable by what he was going to admit to himself and to Omi, “I like you too and it is based in more than just what I can do to your body. It wasn’t that way at first and I don’t know when that changed, but it did and here I am now just asking you to try to at least give me a chance.”

Omi nodded, fresh tears pouring from his eyes that he allowed Schuldig to wipe away, “Okay, yes…we’ll navigate this new stage together.”

“Yes,” Schuldig gave Omi one of his rare true smiles, “together.”


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof. 
> 
> AN: Thank you all for reading! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"This is better than I expected, but…" Schuldig frowned

"No buts, it looks fine," Omi giggled as he looked at the small cottage.

"A month Omi," Schuldig sighed, "and this was the best we could do? I left a large beautiful hunting home for this tiny shack?"

"It's more than a shack and we can't draw attention to ourselves," Omi opened the door and stepped inside. The cottage had been abandoned, deep in the woods and unnoticeable from the country road. Omi had found it on accident while foraging for nuts and berries, "I thought you'd be happy. It's bigger than all the inns we had been staying at and it's nicer than camping on the ground."

Schuldig stepped inside and had to admit it wasn't that bad. It needed a lot of cleaning and probably repairs, but the front room was spacious and it had a kitchen area with an intact stove and three additional rooms. Out the back door was an overgrown patch of land that appeared to have once been a small garden and a tiny lake that had a stream running into it. They could bathe there and had water for boiling, drinking and cooking. Really, Schuldig realized, they couldn't have bought a more suitable place. Though he had never been in a position where he had to till the land and clean for himself there was something very exciting about the idea of learning beside Omi.

He turned around and reached out for him and Omi took his hand and stepped into the circle of his arms. He was smiling and Schuldig was pleased his little one was happy. He was pleased he could be the one to share in his new stage in life.

"We're going to do swell here," Schuldig whispered.

"I know," Omi said confidently as he got on his tippy toes and gave Schuldig a kiss to his cheek.

The ex noble smiled softly, they hadn't been able to go beyond hand holding, hugs and soft kisses, but he still enjoyed them just the same. He was falling in love with Omi and it wasn't as scary as he thought it might be. He wanted to tell him, but no time ever seemed romantic enough, so he was waiting. He just knew there would be a perfect moment someday…they had all the time in the world.

* * *

Yohji was standing in Aya's room looking down at himself. He was dressed finely in an ivory robe fit for a noble. He lifted his arms and flipped his hands, covered with silk gloves with gold thread stitching. He touched his hair and was amazed by how soft it was and it smelled wonderful. The rich fabrics enveloping his body and the pleasant scents rubbed into his skin made him feel regal, but also like a fraud. He had not come from a class so grand and all of this felt strange to him. He was almost embarrassed to be dressed in such a fine way; surely they would laugh at him. Surely they would be able to tell he was not of noble birth. He would be mocked, ridiculed and cast aside. And what of Aya's reputation? The foreign prince sullying the good name of Weiss with his harem whore…

"Shall you speak to me?" Aya walked up to stand in front of Yohji, startling him, "You look troubled."

Yohji swept his eyes over Aya and took in his dark suit, riding boots and long violet cape. Meeting his eyes again he saw the silver circlet twinkle in the candlelight. Aya looked utterly beautiful. He was truly royalty.

Yohji let out a long sigh, "This is absurd."

Aya cocked a brow, "How so?"

  
"I don't look convincing."

"What are you trying to convince people of?"

  
"That I belong here," Yohji waved his hand between them, "that I belong here with you."

"I've already decided that," Aya looked confused.

Yohji huffed, irritated, "That is not enough! The royal court knows who I am! They will surely disapprove and their ire will spread throughout the kingdom!" He took a deep breath and noticed the nonchalant expression on Aya's face, "Don't you care?" He sighed, looking worried now, "You are the sole heir to the throne...you won't get another chance to find favor with your people. Either you inspire their loyalty...or they will kill you. Do you really want to risk a civil war by escorting me to this gala?"

Aya heard Yohji, could see the concern in his verdant eyes, could feel the fear radiating off of his body, but he still wasn't moved. He respected where his lover's mind lay, but he couldn't entertain the thought. Aya couldn't say it out loud -not yet- but he knew his life would be miserable without Yohji. Either he and his lover was accepted or he would just depart from Weiss. He wasn't going to leave Yohji's side and he wasn't going to hide him away as though he was ashamed of him.

Aya reached up and smoothed Yohji's hair, "Tonight you will accompany me. I will announce you and I will gauge the reaction. If it looks disapproving despite my stature, we shall leave tonight and make a home elsewhere. Let his father's brother vie for the throne, I honestly don't care," he gave Yohji a curt nod.

Yohji smiled, chuckling a bit a Aya's stubbornness, "As much as I love the idea of you gallantly defending me to the masses, I'm not about to let you ruin your status," he looked sweetly at him, trying to convey that his words were not born from fear, but from love, "I have been considering it while I was getting groomed and pampered tonight and we cannot go through with this," he shook his head, "And while you say you do not care I know you do and because of this...I can't allow you to destroy yourself. Destroy this kingdom. Your uncle is a brute, you cannot leave Weiss to burn under his wicked rule."

Aya frowned, and though he loathed to admit it, Yohji was right. It was foolish to believe he could present Yohji as his lover, on equal footing as himself, and assume no one would challenge him. Deep down he had known this was a risky plan, still though...he wanted to let everyone know that he was happy. It was selfish, now that he was really thinking about it, and he felt embarrassed that they had made it this far. One hour before the gala and the two of them were changing the plan.

The prince looked up at him, "Do you understand what you are saying? What you are willing to sacrifice just so I can remain in the royal line?"

"Yes," Yohji took Aya's hand, "I'm asking you to marry some woman you don't love. Bed her and have her bear your child. Present her as your queen and smile to her, your court and your people..." he stepped closer and squeezed the hand he held between his, "then come to me..." he took a deep breath and, with a heavy heart said, "in the harem."

Aya closed his eyes tight and shook his head. Sure most royal marriages weren't formed in love, so he wouldn't be partaking in something immoral, but it saddened him that he was so close to being with the one he truly loved and he was being forced to hide. He shook his head again and let out a long sigh. Yohji pulled him into an embrace and held him, rubbing his hands up and down his back. All he had wanted since being kidnapped was his freedom, but now, when the opportunity had arisen he was more than willing to give it up. Aya was his one true love. Now, all he wanted was for his prince to be safe.

Aya lifted his head and nodded, "A fantasy...a mere fantasy..."

"My freedom was the fantasy," Yohji smiled, "not my love for you."

"Nor mine for you," Aya touched the side of Yohji's face, "can I not change your mind?" He whispered softly, trying vainly one last time.

Yohji shook his head, "No...your place is here, as king when your time comes. My place is in your heart and in your bed and I can best fulfill my role there."

"In the harem..." Aya sighed, upset but resigned.

Yohji nodded, confident and with love, "The harem."

  
  


  
  



End file.
